Back from Beyond
by Chrystal Slara
Summary: What if certin people could come back from beyond the Veil? Starts off right after Harry drops the Stone in the forest. HGSBHP. mentions RLNT and HPGW.
1. Fate and Choices

_**Hello readers… Let me start off by saying that as I post this first chapter, I have just turned 18 years old… **_

_**Secondly, as I have just turned 18 years old, that should tip you off to the fact that I am by no means JK Rowling… I'll make this statement now, it goes for the entire story, and I don't plan on repeating myself. **_

_**Thirdly, this is a romance story, as you will soon understand, why, how and what not, but it will not be in this first chapter.**_

_**Lastly, just so that you understand, the event of this chapter, the entire conversation takes place after Harry drops the deathly hallows stone, and has killed Voldemort. So technically, yes, it is deathly hallows compatible, and not epilogue compatible. Everything that happened up until the epilogue has happened in this story. It does contain spoilers… if you can even call it spoilers anymore because anyone reading HP fanfiction who hasn't finished the 7th book by now are not very loyal HP fans.**_

_**If you have any questions at the end of this chapter, you are more than welcome to ask… I might simply tell you that the answer will be dealt with in later chapters, or I might answer your question… remember that it never hurts to ask. **_

_**Also I have a quote for you… It has nothing to do with the story; I just thought it was funny and that you should hear it:**_

"_Look at the real successes, the people who make a lot more money than you – Elton John, Captain Kangaroo, anybody from Saudi Arabia, Big Bird, and so on. They all dress funny- and they all succeed. Are you catching on?" – Dave Barry_

_**So I hope you enjoy, **__**Back from Beyond**_

_Chrys_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Stay here… if only for a few minutes… there are some things we need to talk to you all about." James said to the three people standing in front of him.

"What do you mean stay here? What's going on Prongs?" Remus asked staring at James; he had his arm wrapped around Tonks, who was crying silently.

"When Harry dropped the stone, it transported us back here. This is a, well, I supposed you could call it a middle ground." Lily said, intent upon reminding everyone that she was still there, "You three need to wait here, you have…unfinished business."

"You cannot mean that we are going to turn into ghosts… I've been here three years now! Surely, if I was meant to be a ghost, I would have turned into one by now." Sirius said, growing slightly frustrated and angry.

They were standing in a gray room. The room was bare except for a few things; one was a stone archway that held the veil, the second was a plain door situated on the wall opposite of the veil. Sirius had spent three years here, listening to the voices and noises from behind both the veil and the door. He had tried both gateways many times, trying to walk back through the veil, and when that didn't work, he even resigned himself to step through the other door into the afterlife… but for some reason that door wouldn't open for him.

"I didn't say you were supposed to be ghosts - I said all three of you have unfinished business." Lily answered softly.

"What about you two… you've always had unfinished business," Sirius said, in an obvious reference to their son.

"We were meant to die Sirius." James started, hugging his wife closer to him as he wiped a tear from his eye. "It had to be Harry. Neville never would have been able to deal with everything that Harry did. We had to die; we learned that everything would be okay when we stepped through that door over there." James said nodding his head to the door behind them.

Remus and Tonks were ingesting this all quite calmly. Both were grieving the loss of contact with their son, but at least they had each other. Sirius, on the other hand was lost, alone, and in pain.

"You knew what was going to happen?" Sirius asked, staring at James as if the fate of the world rested on his answer.

"When you pass through the door, you find out just what your role in everything was. You're able to see what is going to happen… do not get me wrong, Sirius, we stayed in this room for days on end, screaming at the veil, trying to push through, trying to get back to Harry and to you guys. When we finally moved through the door, we were shown everything. We were shown Peter, and you, and Azkaban, and how horribly Lily's sister would treat Harry, but we also saw you three coming together in his third year, just as we saw him defeat Voldemort again and again, and we knew that everything would be just fine."

"So why do you want us to stay here? Why can't we go through?" Tonks asked, lifting her head from Remus' chest to ask James.

"There are things that none of you know about, things that happened to Harry and his friends when you weren't around that have, well, have set up the ability for you to return." James turned to Sirius, "That is why you have not been able to walk through the door. It is your destiny to go back." Sirius started to say something here but James held up his hand, "Remus and Tonks, you two have a choice… you can come with us, go to the afterlife, watch the world grow and change from afar, or you can go back with Sirius."

Remus was the first to speak, "But you already know what we are going to choose, since in the afterlife you can see the future right?"

"Only on some things - while much of fate is predetermined it still resides on choices. Voldemort had three choices. Number one: he could kill us, mark Harry as his equal, and there was a 90 chance that Harry would destroy him in the end, depending on a few other choices. Number Two: he could kill the Longbottoms, mark Neville as equal, and he would have had a 50 chance of taking over the world. Or Number three: he could have ignored the prophecy, and would have taken over the wizarding world, until an uprising from his own Death Eaters would have destroyed him. All three fates were a possibility; fortunately for us he chose the first."

"Do you know what happens to us if we choose to go back?" Tonks asked.

"We haven't looked as we didn't want to influence your decision either way; it's completely up to you." Lily answered quickly, giving a heartwarming smile to Tonks. If there was anyone in the room who knew what Tonks was going through right now, it was Lily. Having to leave behind your only child, not knowing what was happening to him was torture for a mother.

"What about me? GODDAMN IT why don't I get a choice?" Sirius was yelling…very loudly, in fact, at no one in particular, but at the whole situation itself.

James moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You made your choice already."

Sirius placed his opposite arm on James shoulder and bowed his head, "What choice?"

"When you went to the Ministry, you made the choice to save Harry. Since then your fate as well as Harry's and a few other peoples has been sealed until the next choice, of which I can tell you that yours will come a short while after you go back."

Sirius looked up into James' eyes; it was evident how much guilt and pain Sirius had endured since Voldemort had killed his best friend. Hearing now that it was the only way helped to ease that guilt, but not much. "If Remus and Tonks can go back… doesn't that means you and Lily can too? You can come back with me?"

James understood the pain that laced every one of Sirius words, "No Pads… we can't go back. We've already been to the afterlife; we've moved on, there is no turning back from there…"

Sirius' head fell once more and he pulled James into his arms and hugged him. James held him and said, "It's not your fault Sirius: none of it is your fault. Think about it this way, if I would have made you the secret keeper, Voldemort never would have found us, and he would have gone after Neville. If he had done that he wouldn't be destroyed today… the war would have raged on for years, killing all of us, even Harry…"

"There had to be a better way…" Sirius whispered softly.

"There wasn't, Padfoot… this is the way it had to be. Please stop blaming yourself, it all worked out in the end, and you get to go back…" James pleaded with him. He hated seeing anyone suffer, especially his best friend.

"I would have died for you," Sirius said letting tears fall quietly from his eyes, "Know that Prongs, I would have died for you."

"I know Sirius, but you did something even better, you died for my son. There is no greater gift that you could have given me, or Lily, than protecting our son."

Sirius nodded and hugged James again. Sirius stayed silent when James slowly broke the hug and moved back over to his wife, who had been talking to Remus and Tonks the entire time.

"We are going to go back… Teddy needs us, as does Harry and so many others…" Remus said, making James break out in a grin, and Sirius to give a slightly lopsided smile.

"That's great Moony. Now there are a few things that we can tell you." James motioned with his hand for them to sit down, to which they all complied, Remus sitting against the wall, Tonks braced against his chest between his legs, Sirius sitting next to them, and James and Lily facing them, leaning against each other.

"First off, in about three month's regular time… which is slightly slower than time here, all three of you will feel a pull, directing you towards the veil. It is important that all three of you move through it at the same time, because this pull will not happen again, the person performing the spell on the other side will have made a mistake and that is what is going to pull you through. You cannot tell anyone of what you found out from behind the veil, you need to act like you don't remember. As time goes on you will slowly forget everything that happened after you died and will only be able to remember the last moments of your life and coming out of the veil again," James told them.

Sirius and Remus nodded at each other with the same thought in mind, "_Wonderful,, another thing we can't tell Harry…"_

But James and Lily didn't notice it. Lily spoke this time, "Pertaining to you, Remus," she gave him a small smile, "When you return, you will no longer be a werewolf, but instead an Animagius of a wolf… it is a gift that we have been asked to pass on to you if you were to choose to go back. The Ministry is bound to ask you how this happened… don't tell them you're an Animagus, simply write it off as a side effect of coming back from the dead, and be done with it."

Remus was surprised and nodded at Lily's words, "Will I still have all of the scarring?" He queried, his tone neutral, as if the answer had no effect on anything.

"No… The scarring will be gone." Lily answered, knowing just how happy this news would make him.

Lily turned her attention to Tonks, "Your abilities will remain the same, so don't worry about losing them. At first you may get a few changes that weren't what you meant to do, but it will come back and behave regular fairly soon."

James then turned to Sirius, "Pads… when you get back you will look just like you did when you fell through the veil." Sirius just nodded at this and James went on, "And all of you will still have the ability to have children."

Tonks looked up at Remus, smiling as he leaned down and kissed her, "We can give our Teddy brothers and sisters." Remus said softly, making everyone in the room smile.

After a few minutes of silence Sirius looked up, "If you can't come back… why can you be here now?"

"When Harry gripped the stone, it called us to him, just like it did you. This is the place that traveling souls must go through, so it only makes sense that once he dropped the stone that we would come back here, just to go through the door again. Now that we are here we can stay for however long we want… but we can never go back. We thought you wouldn't mind if we stayed until just before you three went through…" James answered him.

"That would be great Prongs… you have no idea how much we have missed you two…" Remus said in a voice brimming with pain and longing.

"Believe me Moony, we have missed you all as well… and we felt exactly how much, every time Harry looked into the Mirror of Erised, every time Sirius cried out in his cell that he was sorry… we felt your pain…" Lily answered him, wanting to convey to them that they hadn't been forgotten.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_**Please review… it would make the best Birthday Gift ever…::Muah:: kisses for all reviewers.**_


	2. DAMN VEIL

**Hello All.**

I'm very glad you all enjoyed the first chapter of this, and are now ready for some more. Haha smores… anyway I'd like to say thank you to my betas: the weirdness (original beta) and Noel-Cullen- who is currently helping me re-fix everything

**Here you go, hope you enjoy Chapter two, and remember if your confused about anything your more than welcome to ask. **

**HHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHHSHSHSHSH**

Hermione sat on the cold marble floor in front of the veil in the Department of Mysteries. She had spent the last 2 months trying to figure out the veil's secrets… she was less than successful.

Her problems started virtually the second the war stopped. Ron had finally grown a brain, and asked her out… unfortunately that didn't last long. Two weeks after they had gotten together they realized that their relationship was better when it didn't involve the awkward kissing and touching. They had quickly slipped back into the roles of friends and left the dating to other people. As she thought about it now she realized that their friendship had grown stronger now that they knew it wasn't meant to be. Neither had to worry about what would happen if they touched or hugged because there were no secret feelings anymore.

Even though she had figured out the romantic side of her life to some point, it left her facing the other aspects of her life without so much as a compass to direct her. She almost wished she were more like Harry.

He knew where he wanted to be. Currently, he was working on becoming an Auror, and doing wonderfully at it. He was back together with Ginny, and all was well in his life. He had even moved into Number 12 Grimuald Place. It seemed like everyone was moving on without her.

Ron had entered himself into the Quidditch pool, which anyone could enter into and after a year of training and practicing with different teams you got the opportunity to be drafted by them. Ron was only a month in, and was already having the time of his life.

That left her alone. After she had retrieved her family and lifted the memory charms, she realized that she couldn't go back. She didn't belong in the muggle world, not after everything she'd been through. Magic was her whole life, and now that she knew what she could do with it, she wasn't giving it up. So she left. She took the reward that she had received from the Ministry for helping in the downfall of Riddle, and bought a fairly large house. But even after she had moved all of her things in, including her massive library, she still wasn't content.

So she had gone to Kingsley, who had been named Minister of Magic since the fall of Voldemort, and asked for a favor. Considering their past relationship with the order and her role over the last year it really wasn't a surprise when her favor was granted.

She threw herself into research, a defensive mechanism that she employed any time her life wasn't going as planned. She found every book she could that had to do with death, returning from death, and any possible "veil" in history or myth. She had even taken the time to go to Hogwarts and, with permission from McGonagall, search through the restricted section of the library. She had found many different prospects, different veils or possibilities of bringing back the dead. But every time she gone to the room, climbed down those stairs and tried her newfound theory on the veil, nothing happened.

The veil mocked her, standing there, the cloth swaying to a non-existent breeze, reminding her of her failures in life.

So that's where she sat, staring at that damned archway, cursing her bloody life, and everything in it. She had read every book she could find, and nothing held the answer - she wasn't used to not knowing the answer. Books held facts. Facts held answers. Those books had helped her get out of every sticky situation in life and now, when she needed them the most, they failed her.

No one understood why this meant so much to her. She wasn't particularly close with Sirius, before he had died; in fact they rarely talked, so why did she spend so much time and energy on trying to bring him back? When she had told Ron, he looked at her for a few seconds and then shrugged; he frankly didn't care much either way. Sure, it would be cool to have Sirius back, but he wasn't going to mourn anymore for the man if she failed.

Harry's reaction had been different. He had dropped his head into his hands and sat down on the couch of his house. Taking several breaths and seconds to calm himself down, he asked one question…

"Why?"

She pondered that question for quite a while, wondering "why" herself. Was it because ever since they had rescued him in their third year, she had felt a connection? Was it because she wanted Harry and herself to have one less thing to feel guilty over? Could it be that the world was simply a better place when Sirius was in it?

She had taken his hand, making him raise his own head to look into her eyes, and simply answered, "It's just something I think I need to do… for many reasons and for no reasons at all."

Harry had nodded at this, "So you feel it too?"

She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, letting him wrap a strong arm around her, "The pull? Yeah… there's something that has to be done about the veil, like its begging us to come and solve it…"

They stayed silent for a few more moments, breathing in and out; simply existing in each others presence before Harry looked at her, "If you need anything… I mean I'm not that good at research, but I do have connections and all…"

She nodded, "Thanks, and I'll let you know anything I figure out."

Harry had smiled at her then, a smile he usually reserved for Ginny, and she had returned the smile with a genuine one of her own.

And Harry had come through for her, getting her books that were so rare she hadn't even heard of them before, and introducing her to people who had extensive knowledge on the life after death, or so they claimed, but none of it had worked, no spell, no potion, no tricks, nothing had worked and it seemed as if Sirius was going to be stuck behind that damned veil forever.

Kingsley had asked her, what made her think that she could bring him back? When Harry had grabbed the stone, which brought people from the dead back to life, it had brought Sirius… meaning that he must be dead right? But she had just shaken her head; there was something different about his death that gave her hope. Sirius hadn't died by the killing curse; he was still alive when he fell through the veil. (A/N In my opinion at least…) Hermione had read enough Greek Mythology to know that simply going into the underworld or afterlife or whatever you wanted to call it, didn't always make you dead. Stuck? Yes, you could definitely be stuck down there, but there was always something different about those people who had gone into the afterlife, while they were still alive, and that gave her hope.

"GODDAMN IT!" she yelled and threw the book currently at her side as hard as she could at the veil, which was a really stupid mistake on her part cause now she was never going to get it back. When she realized this she broke down, clutching her face in her hands and sobbed, letting all of her frustration pour out in the heaving of her body as she gasped for air and let the tears over take her. "Why the hell can't I figure this out?" she asked in between sobs, "Why can't you just walk back through the DAMN VEIL, SIRIUS?"

"You know it's not nice to throw books… and its even ruder to yell at a person after he has just returned from the dead…" Sirius said as he stepped out of the veil along with Remus and Tonks.

HSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHSHSHHHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHS

"It's almost time, were going to leave before it happens so that you don't miss it by trying to say good-bye." James said, standing up in front of Sirius, Remus and Tonks.

Everyone else got to their feet, and looked at James and Lily.

"You sure you can't come with us Prongs?" Remus asked, wishing that this time his answer wouldn't be "no", that this one time he would look at them and say, "Sure, we'd love to come back with you."

But as the old saying goes, "If wishes were horses then beggars would ride."

"We can't, we belong here… just do us favor, okay?" James asked, letting silent, manly tears fall down his cheeks, "Take care of Harry… and let him know that we've never stopped missing him."

The three of them nodded, and Remus took a step forward, "Watch our backs, alright?"

James pulled him into a hug, "Always and forever Moony… it's the maurader way."

Tonks was speaking quietly to Lily when Remus stepped back, leaving James' eyes to fall on Sirius. Sirius looked James dead in the eye. "I don't know what to say Prongs…"

James nodded and walked forward pulling Sirius into a hug, both men standing wordlessly for a few moments, tears streaming down their faces. They were brothers in all but blood, and it was just wrong that they had to say good-bye again.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, James?"

"I want you… I want you to listen to your heart. I know that sounds all emotional and wimpy right now, but you'll understand what I'm saying in a few weeks… save yourself and others around you the trouble and just listen to it… things have changed, certain taboo's aren't taboo anymore. Don't let others keep you from what you want… Ok?"

Sirius had moved his head back, his arms holding on to James upper arms, and James was in the same position. "You know, everything would be a hell of a lot easier if you would just tell me what's going to happen…"

James smiled, "But where would the fun be in that… Lily has to have some amusement, your brother is funny and all, but his jokes about Voldemort's Underwear are getting kind of lame…"

Sirius snorted at this, "Could you say hi to him for me?"

"Yeah Pads…" James let go of his shoulders then, and Lily moved between them, reaching up and wrapping her arms around Sirius' neck giving him a hug.

"I love you Sirius," Lily said lightly.

"I always knew you had a soft spot for me Lily… so why'd you go and marry this bloke?" he asked, James laughed and Lily just looked up at him with a stern look, "Ok, ok, jeez, I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead, "Take care of James for me, I know he's just itching for me to come to the afterlife for an eternity of pranks, so if you could keep him in line that would be great…"

Lily laughed and gave Sirius one last hug before stepping back, "Will do Sirius, will do."

Lily moved over and hugged Remus and Tonks, telling them to take care of little Teddy, and keep an eye on Sirius, which they both laughed and agreed to.

Tonks moved over to stand by the veil and Remus and Sirius moved one last time towards James. "Do you two solemnly swear to remain up to no good until meeting me on the other side of the door?"

Both laughed and the three shared a three-way hug.

"I do so solemnly swear," said Remus.

"I do so solemnly swear," repeated Sirius.

"And I do so solemnly swear," said James.

"Boys its time to go…" Lily said, not wanting to break up the moment, but having looked down at her watch and realized that they needed to hurry up and leave.

James nodded and moved over to Lily, pulling her into his arms and moving toward the door. James opened it, but before walking through turned around, "We don't want to see any of you again for at least another 75 years ok?""

"Sounds like a decent plan," answered Remus.

Lily and James nodded before stepping through the door, and pulling it shut behind them.

Just then a book came flying through the veil and hit Sirius in the back. He turned around and picked it up, knowing that it was the sign to go through.

"You two ready?" He asked.

"As we'll ever be," answered Tonks.

He nodded and looked around the room one last second, thinking of every single day he spent screaming for someone to help him, he quickly shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and stepped through the veil.

"You know its not nice to throw books… and its even ruder to yell at a person after they've just returned from the dead…" Sirius said as he stepped out of the veil along with Remus and Tonks.

**SHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHSHHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHSHS**

**What do you think? Love me, hate me, don't really care? Well, let me know by selecting "Submit Review" and then pushing that wonderful little "Go" button down there, that'd be great.**


	3. I did it

**Thank you to my beta's for both of their hard work. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chrys

**HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSH**

"Tell me I'm not dreaming…" Hermione said softly as she looked up at Sirius, "Please… please, tell me I'm not making this up, that it's really you there, and this isn't some sort of hallucination due to overworking myself."

Sirius' heart broke. Hermione, one of the smartest and most beautiful witches around, was sitting on the floor crying and begging him to tell her that he was real. He dropped the book in his hands, took a few quick steps and kneeled in front of her. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face so that she could meet his eyes.

"I'm real, love, all three of us are real, I promise."

Hermione looked around, noticing Remus and Tonks, who were standing a few feet behind Sirius, holding on to one another. It was one thing to be told that when you stepped through the veil that you would be alive again. It was a completely different thing to step through the veil, find Hermione sitting on the floor crying, and knowing that you were alive and would be able to see your child soon. Hermione looked back at Sirius before vaulting into his arms, knocking him over as she hugged him, a huge smile splayed across her face.

"I did it, you're back…" She quickly got up off Sirius and ran to Remus and Tonks throwing her arms around them, "I can't believe you guys are back…"

Tonks and Remus smiled and hugged Hermione, pulling her close trying to convey just how happy they were that she had brought them back.

She took a few steps back and looked at the three of them, "But…how?"

"It doesn't matter, love. All that matters is that we're back," Sirius stated, hoping she would drop the subject.

"But it does… can't you see what this would mean? If I can bring you three back we could bring anyone back…"

Sirius took a step forward and put his finger to her lips, "Hermione, no. This is one time thing. No one else can step through that veil. Trust me on this."

Hermione looked at him like the world was crashing down upon her head, "B-But…"

"No buts, Hermione, this is how it has to be: we are the exception to the rule. No one else can come back."

Hermione searched his eyes for answers, after a few drawn out moments she nodded, "O.K."

Sirius nodded and softly said, "Thank you."

Hermione bowed her head and took a step back, "I need to let Harry and Kingsley know… we have to get your death certificates revoked." She looked up as if a sudden thought came upon her, "Just so you know, Sirius… You've been acquitted of all charges, once the ministry acknowledges that you are alive, you will be a free man. Harry made sure that it was announced in the Daily Prophet that it was all Peters' doing and that you had nothing to do with James and Lily's death."

Sirius eyes lit up and his mouth upturned in a small smile. He had expected to have to hide once he came back - this day just got better and better.

Hermione picked up her wand, which had been lying on the floor from when she had broken down and cried, and quickly sent her Patronus with a message first to Kingsley then to Harry, telling them to get here as fast as possible.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does Kingsley have to do with anything?" Remus said, wondering why Hermione would tell him something like this immediately after.

"Kingsley is the new Minister of Magic; he's the one that allowed me to come down here and try to figure out how to bring Sirius back… I think if anyone is going to handle all the issues with your return it would be him." Hermione said without turning around, her eyes were on the door waiting for one of the two guys to come, thinking about both of their reactions.

"Hermione… How's Teddy?" Tonks softly asked, tears welling up, almost daring to spill over onto her face.

Hermione was pulled out of her thinking for a second and turned around to face Tonks. Her face grew soft as she took a few steps and gripped Tonks' hand softly in hers, "He misses you two… its pretty funny actually, now the only time we see his own face is when he is sleeping, otherwise he changes his face to look just like Remus. To top it off he always makes his hair grow out _and _turn pink."

Tonks smiled at this and looked up at Remus. He, in turn, smiled down at her.

"I think once Harry and Kingsley show up I'll send a message to Andromeda and she can bring Teddy by…" Hermione said softly.

Just then the door above them burst open, and a quite frazzled looking Kingsley ran through it, "Hermione what hap-…." His voice stopped as he caught sight of three people he had never expected to see again. "You did it." He slowed down and moved toward them semi-cautiously… "_She couldn't have…"_

Everyone stood still as they waited for Kingsley to get to them, when he finally reached the dais that the veil stood on he looked around. He turned to Remus and gently placed his hand on Remus' shoulder. When his hand felt hard muscle and bone underneath cloth he pulled his hand back, "You're real…"

Remus just smiled and gave a soft chuckle, "Very." he said gently before holding out his hand. Kingsley took it and shook it, he was still slightly confused but he had seen his share of strange things in life.

He smiled at Tonks and Sirius before turning to Hermione, "I thought you said the only person that had any chance of coming back was Sirius, due to the way he died… you said you couldn't save anyone else…"

Hermione looked at him and shook her head, "That's what I thought… I guess we'll never know how that veil really works," she said, admitting that now that Sirius was back she no longer felt the pull to the veil; in fact, if she never saw the veil again she would be a better person for it.

Kingsley looked at the three who had just been 'born again' and asked, "You don't remember anything from when you were behind the veil… I mean, Sirius, you've been gone for a little over three years, and you two," he said gesturing to Remus and Tonks, "you were killed three months ago…"

"We don't know anymore than you do, the last thing I remember is a flash of light and Harry screaming, then there was silence, and I stepped out with a book in my hand…" Sirius responded, hoping that Kingsley and Hermione would buy it.

Kingsley looked hard at Sirius for a long moment and then looked to Remus and Tonks, "What about you two?"

"I remember seeing a flash of green light enveloping Tonks, and when I ran to grab her something hit my back, then I stepped out of the veil with my wife and my best friend at my side." Said Remus.

"Sorry, Shacklebot, green light, Remus screaming, and then this room…"added Tonks.

Kingsley nodded, "I guess the important thing is that you're back, and alive. I think we should all go upstairs. I'll get some secretaries on pushing the paperwork through to get you reinstated as… alive," he gulped at the last word, "I'll have you know, Sirius, that you have been found innocent and will be completely free to live the rest of your life without any issue from the Ministry… as long as you're good."

Sirius laughed a little at this… hadn't he just sworn to James to "always be up to no good"?

"Remus and Tonks, if I'm correct, your house hasn't been touched since you left it, I don't think anyone wanted to deal with that yet…All of you will have to work out the issue of possession of belongings, especially you Sirius. You left everything to Harry, who has been living in Grimulald Place, and I'm not sure if he took advantage of anything else you left him, so you will have to talk to him and figure out everything."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Sirius said. For all he cared, Harry could have the house and most of the money, too. Sirius didn't care. As long as he wasn't completely broke…

Kingsley nodded to Sirius, "So if you guys will just follow me we'll go upstairs and get everything sorted out."

Kingsley moved up the stairs followed by, Tonks and Remus and behind them Sirius and Hermione. As they reached the elevator, its doors opened and out ran Harry, who upon seeing Hermione pushed through the people between them and stopped in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I got here as fast as I could. What's going on?" Harry asked between gasps of breath.

Hermione smiled at him; "I did it."

"You did what?" he asked, not having the foggiest idea what she was referring to.

She laughed softly, "Turn around Harry… and say hi to Sirius…"

The blood left Harry's face instantly as her words sunk in. His hands slowly dropped from her shoulders as he turned around and came face to face with a man he honestly never thought he'd see again.

Sirius stood there completely silent and unmoving, watching the reactions play across Harry's face. Sirius realized he was holding his breath, and wasn't quite sure why - why was he so scared? It was just Harry after all.

"Sirius?" Harry asked quietly, his lips barely moving, and his eyes pleading.

"She's always serious, Harry; don't you know that by now?" Sirius responded, playing off his own name.

At that response Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So instead he simply took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Sirius. Sirius smiled at this and hugged his godson back.

"You know, Sirius isn't the only one to come back from the dead… guess that reaffirms my belief that you always liked him more than me…" spoke a deep voice from behind Harry, causing him to turn around and come face to face with Remus and Tonks. Harry moved away from Sirius and towards Remus and Tonks grasping them each on the shoulders separately, making sure they weren't just a figment of his imagination, before pulling them into his arms in another round of hugs.

"But… how did you? I don't understand…" he finally said looking at Hermione and then around to the other people in the room…

"Don't look at me, I'm just as lost as everyone else," replied Hermione.

Harry looked around, but found shrugs all around, no one knew what had happened… but they were sure as hell glad it did. It was then that Kingsley reminded everyone he was still there.

"Why don't we discuss everything in the comfort of my office… I think everyone will feel a little more at home up there, than down here in a hallway staring at an elevator door."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHS

The paperwork was done. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks were now legally alive and well. It would be announced in the Daily Prophet as well as the Quibbler the following day that through a miracle of magic, these three had returned from behind the veil. It would give no further details except to remind people that Sirius was innocent, and that the three of them were considered war Hero's for their fight against the Dark Lord.

Remus and Tonks had quickly left the ministry as soon as the paper work was through to be reunited with their son. Harry, Hermione and Sirius had just left the ministry and were in quite a heated argument.

"Sirius, just take the house back, its no big deal, I can find somewhere else to live," Harry said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a free man, I don't ever have to live in that house again… you keep it, I'm sure I can find a flat near." Sirius said off-handedly… not even Harry could make him live in that house again.

"You're not going to find a flat around here for a decent price," Harry pointed out, feeling guilty for taking Sirius' house from him.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out Harry," Sirius answered, very tired of the conversation.

"You could stay with me," Hermione piped up softly, almost scared of what he would say.

"I wouldn't want to put you out, love. I'm quite sure I can find a flat…"

"It wouldn't be putting me out… after the war I bought a huge house, just wanting a place that I could spread out, but I found that I bought a house a little too big for just one person. I have extra bedrooms, with connecting loo's…" Hermione answered back quickly.

"I really couldn't Herm…" Sirius tried to respond but was quickly cut off by Hermione once again.

"I insist Sirius, I won't take no for an answer… at least until you get your bearings, let everything settle down first, then if you decide you still want to get your own flat, more power to you… in fact I'll even help you look. But you might as well take one of the extra rooms in my house, no one else is…"

Sirius opened his mouth but again he was cut off, this time by Harry, "She has a point, mate."

"Ok, ok already… jeez, I'll stay at your place…" Sirius said, with a soft smile.

Hermione and Harry both nodded with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"But before I do anything else… we need to go shopping. I don't ever want to wear this suit again, and I doubt everyone wants to see me naked…"

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

**Oh and thank you to all of my reviewers I am so glad you all enjoy this story as much as I do!**


	4. Fellow Mauerader

**This chapter has been re-beta'ed. So thank you to the weirdness, for the first look through, and to Noel –Cullen, who is doing it again. You guys rock**

**Love,**

**Chrys**

**HSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHHSHHSHSHSHSHSHS**

"That was the best night's sleep I've had in years!" Sirius said happily, as he entered the kitchen to find Hermione cooking breakfast.

"Glad to know I chose a good mattress," Hermione replied softly as she scraped the scrambled eggs out of the pan and onto two plates. Pancakes quickly followed by two bowls of fruit. "Hungry?"

Sirius was already grabbing the plates and moving them over to the small table in the sunlit breakfast room. "Starving," he answered as he set the plates down.

Behind him, Hermione was carrying two mugs and a teakettle. "Then sit down and eat, before it gets cold."

Sirius pulled her chair out for her and moved some things around so she could set the heavy tea kettle down, before taking his own seat. Hermione gave him a sweet smile and sat down in the chair he had pulled out, next to him. "Thank you," she said when he took the kettle and poured them both a cup of tea.

He nodded, and took a sip of his tea before diving into his plate. Hermione was amused at the way he attacked his food, as if it were going to disappear any minute now. "No one's going to steal your food from you Sirius…" she said with a laugh.

Sirius looked up at her and swallowed his mouthful of eggs, which she appreciated, because if it had been Ron he would have spoken with his mouth full, and said, "I apologize for my table manners… its been a while since it mattered." He looked ashamed of himself and started sectioning off very small pieces before putting them in his mouth, no longer _attacking_ the plate of delicious food in front of him.

Hermione could see that he hadn't taken it as the joke she meant it to be. She placed her hand over the one he had laying flat on the table, "You don't have to apologize, Sirius, I know everything's different; I was just making a joke…"

Sirius' back straightened and he looked her straight in the eye with a very smug and proud look upon his face, "Still, that is no excuse for my behavior, I am the only surviving son of the noble house of Black, and as such, need to grow up and start acting like it!"

Hermione stared at him silently, and they both took a few seconds pause before erupting into laughter. Hermione shook her head, "Yeah, like that's ever going to happen…"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" He said with a sly smile plastered across his face.

"I hope not, I would hate to have to deal with a 'Noble Son of the House of Black'…" She laughed as she pulled her hand off of his and started eating once more, immensely enjoying the pancakes and eggs.

Sirius nodded and continued eating his breakfast, feeling an odd sense of loss at the lack of contact between him and Hermione, but he simply brushed it off. He hadn't been with a woman in 17 years or so… of course he would react when someone as beautiful as Hermione touched him, even if it was an innocent touching of hands.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Sirius asked trying to take his mind away and place it on other things.

"To tell you the truth… I don't have a clue. Since Ron and I broke up, I've spent every waking moment on trying to figure out that damn veil… and now that you're back, I'm not sure what to do." Hermione replied honestly, she was lost once more, and had no idea where to go from here.

"What about a job? I'm sure there are loads of people out there that would want a beautiful and talented witch such as you, to work for them." Sirius said taking another sip of his tea.

"I'm sure there is, but I want to do something I'm interested in, not just any job…"

"Ah! So that's the problem… you're not sure just what you want to do, huh?"

Hermione picked up her mug and took a long drink of it, "No clue. But I _do_ know I want to do something more exciting than just research. I've had my head stuck in so many books the last few years that I want to do something _else_. I mean, I don't mind doing research every now and then, but I want to be part of the action, part of the every day hustle and bustle of things too, you know?"

Sirius nodded. He had finished off his food and was relaxing against the back of the chair, drinking from his mug. "You could be a Medi-Witch," he suggested, trying to think of jobs off the top of his head.

"That's possible, but it would break my heart every time I couldn't fix someone…" she said looking down and thinking of all the wounds she hadn't been able to heal while out on the battlefield.

"Ok, you could… become an Auror, I'm sure Harry would be more than happy to work with you; you two always did work famously together…"

"That might not be that bad of an idea…"

Sirius nodded, "Or you could always take a few months vacation, live off the money the ministry gave you, help me get acclimated to life again, so on and so forth…"

She gave a small laugh, almost brushing it off until she took a second to think about it, _Why not_? It wasn't as if she didn't have enough money to do so. And she had been working her ass off the last few months; didn't she deserve a break? "I think I might just take you up on that offer, I'm quite tired of working and I do deserve a holiday."

Sirius smiled at her and drained the last drops from his cup, "I still have a good plan or two up here," he said pointing to his head.

Hermione stood and patted his head like she would an adorable mutt, "Not bad… for an old man, at least." she gave him a beautiful smile filled with laughter before sashaying away from him to put the dishes in the skink.

Sirius followed with his own dish, mug, and the tea kettle, "Hey, I resent that. I'm not old! You forget, wizards live much longer than muggles do. Meaning, right now, I'm in the prime of my life."

She took his plate and after placing a quick charm on all of the dishes to wash and dry themselves, she turned toward him. "Fine, fine, I won't call you old if you don't think of me as a child."

Sirius gave her a sad smile, "Hermione, I stopped thinking of you, Harry and Ron as children when you first had to face Voldemort. You've all been through so much you never really did get to be children."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ain't that the truth…"

Sirius nodded, "So no wise cracks about my age, and I'll treat you like the adult you've always been. Do we have a deal?" He said holding out his hand.

She took it, and shook on it, a lighthearted smile appearing on her face. When she dropped his hand, she looked up and asked, "Want to go down to Diagon Alley? Yesterday all you got was new clothes; we could look at some books, and other stuff you might need?

"I'd love to," he said, moving away from her and towards the stairs, "Let me change real fast and we can go."

**HSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSSHSHSH**

Diagon Ally hadn't changed much in the years since he had been gone, that is except for the addition of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. All of the shop keepers that had fled once Voldemort had risen, and that were still alive, had returned. Those shops that had lost their owners were now run by other people.

"Their shop is doing good then, huh?" Sirius asked Hermione, nodding his head over to WWW.

"One of the hottest shops in town, and a new one is opening up over in Hogsmead. It's already surpassed how popular Zonko's is by a billion." Hermione answered proudly.

"Well let's go in… see what tricks the Weasley's have up their sleeves these days." Sirius said offering his arm and a smile to her.

She gave a grin back at him and placed her arm around hers, "Fine by me… but you better not use anything damaging of theirs in my house."

Sirius laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and let him lead her over to the shop. A chime announced their presence as they pushed open the door, and they found themselves inside a shop packed full of every thing the twins had ever invented. There were a few people in the shop, mostly parents with their young children, who were too young to attend Hogwarts just yet. It was already September and as such the largest clientele of WWW was already at school.

When George heard the chime he turned around to greet his customers, but stood their dumbstruck at the two before him. He quickly pulled his wand and trained it on Sirius, "Who are you, and why are you using Polyjuice to look like a dead man?"

Sirius stood completely still, and wasn't entirely sure what to do. Luckily, Hermione was always a fast thinker; "You didn't read the paper this morning, did you, George?"

"I don't read the paper: all they print is lies." His hand was not wavering.

"This time they told the truth… You know I've been working on the veil in the Department of Mysteries… last night Sirius, Remus and Tonks, stepped through it… He isn't an imposter George…it really is Sirius." Hermione said calmly, letting her arm out of Sirius' and moving forward towards George. George, who still hadn't gotten over the loss of his twin, refused to believe it… '_No one could come back from the dead right?'_

George moved his wand until it was pointed directly on Hermione, "Safe word?" he asked quietly.

"Pigmy Puff… Jeez George, I'm telling the truth." Hermione stood there with her hands on her hips and a sympathetic smile on her mouth.

George looked at her and back at Sirius. "The winter before you fell through the veil, what did Fred and I ask you?" he asked, thinking of something only himself, the real Sirius, and his late brother would know.

"You asked for advice for the best way to piss off Umbridge and leave the school would be… I gave you the idea for the fireworks that multiplied when banished."

George lowered his wand and came around the counter; "You're really back…"

"In the flesh." Sirius answered his body relaxing now that he didn't have a wand pointed directly at him.

George smiled and gave Sirius a hug, "Nice to have a fellow troublemaker back."

Sirius smiled, "You and your brother always were the next generation of Marauders. Speaking of which, where's F--"

But before he could finish his sentence Hermione finished it for him, "Flaming Firewhiskey. Weren't you telling me that it makes the drinker act like a Flamer, for hours after they drink it?"

Hermione gave a look to Sirius, silently begging him not to try to ask the question again. Luckily, he understood and nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking of sending some to a few old friends… let them know I'm back."

George nodded, "It's off in the back corner, behind the back-firing wands."

"Why don't you go back and get a case or two, Sirius, while I chat with George?" Hermione asked softly, to which Sirius simply nodded his head and moved to the back of the store.

"I got a question for you 'Mione." George said, turning his head and looking back at her.

"Yeah, George?"

"If Tonks and Remus can come back… do you think…"

Hermione laid a hand over his on the counter, "I don't think so George… I think it has something to do with the Resurrection Stone, which Harry used in the last battle… I think the only reason they got to come back was because Harry stopped them from moving on when he picked up the stone…"

George bowed his head, and paused for a few minutes, "I'm glad that they got to come back… both him and Remus had such craptastic lives… they deserve another chance, don't you think?"

"I do… but I also wish no one would have had to die in the first place…" Hermione said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Me to, Hermione. Me too."

Just then Sirius came back holding a crate of Flaming Firewisky. On top of the crate were a few bags of other mischievous candies and tricks that Sirius had found quite interesting.

"Got enough stuff there, Sirius?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Not nearly, but I don't want to buy everything now… give me a reason to come back every now and then." Sirius answered setting the crate and all of his new toys on the counter.

"That's the idea Sirius… can't have too much of a good thing." George said slightly laughing…

"No, that's what Constantly Laughing Taffy is for." Sirius replied.

George nodded, and quickly counted everything up, telling Sirius the total. Sirius passed the money over to the man and smiled, pulling out his wand and shrinking everything so that it could fit in his pocket.

"Lovely doing business with a fellow Marauder." Sirius said holding out his hand, to which George smiled and took.

"If you have any questions about the products, feel free to floo over and ask." George said, giving him a mischievous smile.

Sirius grinned and gave a soft chuckle, "I think I have it under control."

George nodded, "I'm sure you do."

Hermione gave George a kiss on the cheek, "Next Friday, dinner at my house, everyone's coming, so can I set a place at the table for you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, 'Mione." George said, glad to be included.

"Good, come by around 6 then. Have a good day."

George nodded and watched them leave the store.

**SHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSH**

Once outside and walking towards Flourish and Botts, Sirius turned to Hermione, "Now, why did you stop me from asking my question? We were in there for ten minutes and I didn't see Fred once - I thought they always worked together…"

"Fred died in the war, Sirius… that's why I stopped you from asking…Think about it. You and Remus and Tonks get to come back, but Fred doesn't… does that seem very fair to a boy who's never been without his twin?"

"Oh…" Sirius hung his head… why hadn't Fred stayed in the room… he would have been able to come back with them if he hadn't gone through to the other side.

"Now aren't you happy I stopped you?" Hermione asked, very high and mightily.

"Very…" Sirius answered.

"Now… on a lighter note, I hear that they came out with a new edition of _Quidditch Through The Ages_… I think Harry would like that, especially because they mention him in it… I think he has his own chapter, 'Youngest Seeker in a Century' or something like that."

Sirius smiled and rolled his eyes… "Only you would think a good gift for Harry is a book… that's like giving me a pair of bright pink boxer shorts…"

Hermione thought to herself, "_That can be arranged, love… that can be arranged."_

**HSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS**

**Like it? Tell me about it…please**


	5. Sirius Sexual

This version is now beta'd! YAY!!!!  - thanks to The weirdness, and Noel Cullen

**HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS**

Dinner was to be a party in honor of Sirius, Remus, and Tonks' return. Anyone important to them or to the Golden Trio was there. All of the Weaslys, (and I do mean all of them; as there was a very nice picture of Fred on the mantel of Hermione's fireplace that would shout out to anyone in the room about the new product he had just invented when the picture had been taken) were in attendance. They were joined by Andromada, Kingsley, McGonagall, Neville, Luna, the guests of honor, and Harry. The table was huge, and by the time that everyone arrived and had sat down, plates full of food were elegantly laid across the expanse of the table.

Hermione was fortunate enough to be sitting between Sirius and Harry, across from her was the bright shining faces of all three Lupins. Ginny, who had been brought from school with McGonagall, was sitting on Harry's other side, allowing them time to catch up.

"Remus, I was speaking to a few people around the ministry about a new bill I wanted to impose and I was wondering if I could get your help on it?" Kingsley asked politely as he ate another bite full of the chicken that Hermione had cooked.

"What kind of bill would you need my help in?" Remus asked, extremely curious.

"It's an anti-discriminatory act for Werewolves. Employers wouldn't be able to not hire a werewolf on the basis of his condition, and they would be given three days off every month for their transformation, not to mention an unlimited supply of Wolvesbane." Kingsley answered, receiving wide eyes from all around the table.

"Are you sure that the Ministry, not to mention the people, is ready for an act like that?" Remus asked.

"They are going to have to be, as I'm not stepping down from this… its just one of a few new laws I want to put into place."

Hermione's head perked up, "Like what, Kingsley?" she asked wondering if he was going to work for the rights of any other minority.

"A few new rules with house elves, underage magic, maybe once I get those things in place I might make a jump to try and bridge the gap of understanding with the giants, as well as the goblins. It just seems to me that there is way too much oppression in our current society, and I want to fix what I can, if right now isn't the time for change I honestly don't know when it would be."

"I'd be happy to help in anyway I can Kingsley." Remus said in agreement.

Kingsley nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

Everyone resumed eating. Taking in Hermione's delicious food and complimenting her on it as night went on… it seemed to Hermione that everything was normal. Harry and Ginny were smiling coyly at each other. Remus had his arm around his wife and was holding Teddy while keeping a conversation with Andromada. George and Ron were in a quite heated debate over a new product of George's that Ron wanted in on. Charlie, Bill and Fleur were discussing the best potions for Fleur to take while she was pregnant. Molly, her husband, and Minerva sat at the head of the table looking over the adults that they had respectively raised over the years. Amongst it all Hermione and Sirius sat in the middle, soaking up the warmth of their rather extended family.

As Hermione brought the goblet in front of her to her lips to take a small sip of the elfin wine, Sirius leaned over and softly whispered in her ear, "You look lovely tonight."

Hermione placed the goblet back on the table, "Thank you, Padfoot," she said giving him a dazzling smile.

"You're welcome… and thanks for this. It's great to be around all of them again." He said this with a seriousness that Hermione had never before seen in Sirius.

She placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze; "Glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I'm always enjoying myself with you around."

She blushed at this. Looking around she found that no one was paying them the slightest bit of attention. Or at least she thought so, as she gave him a small smile back turning her head back to the dinner before her, but not releasing his hand.

Across the table Remus and Tonks were watching them out of the corner of their eyes. To Hermione it seemed as if they were simply playing with their son, who had become much happier since the two of them reappeared in his life, but they were slyly watching the two, smiling at each other. As soon as he had seen Hermione standing on the other side of the veil when they stepped out, Remus knew what was going on, that when James had said certain "things had happened" to Harry and his friends, he was talking more specifically about Hermione.

Harry kissed Ginny softly on the cheek before standing up and raising his goblet. The entire table quieted down to hear what he had to say, "A toast…to friendships renewed, to lives regained, and to the best family a person could ask for."

Every one raised the goblets and clinked them together with a soft, "Here, here." Harry took his seat again, smiling at Ginny, then turning towards Hermione and giving her a dazzling smile as well.

"We should really do this more often," he said to her.

"We, huh? Well as long as it's a 'we' type deal, I guess it will be your house next time and you'll be cooking then?" She said mockingly, with a huge grin on her face.

Harry's face took a look of sheer horror, "Did I say we? I meant that you should host dinners like this more often…"

"I don't think so, buddy, you said 'we' so we'll keep it at 'we'…" she turned back to the table. "Everyone… Harry and I have decided to host dinners like this every month or so, switching off between our houses… what do you think?"

Everyone but Harry agreed whole-heartedly, and Harry sank lower in his chair in a defeated manner, with Hermione, Sirius, and Ginny laughing at him. Ginny just patted him on the shoulder, knowing that she wouldn't' be around to help. Hermione finally gave in. "How about this, we switch off houses and we split the food making?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "Much better plan," he answered.

As dinner ended people slowly left the happy home one by one until all that remained were the two occupants of the house and Harry. Hermione started to clear the dishes but before Sirius and Harry could execute their plan to get out of the room before she asked them to help she turned to them and said, "You two wouldn't mind helping me clean up would you?" Giving Harry a look as if to say "don't help me and I won't help you…"

Harry hung his head, "Of course not, we would be happy to help, wouldn't we, Sirius?"

Sirius was about to say no, but quickly received a jab in the side by the very pointy part of Harry's elbow. "Of course, 'Mione."

Hermione gave them both a very Malfoy like smirk and turned back around, continuing to the kitchen to put the dishes away.

"I could have figured a way to get us both out of cleaning up, you know," Sirius said to his godson with a half mocking evil look.

"Yeah… I know, but you see when you do something nice for Hermione, you usually get it back ten-fold." Harry stated calmly, picking up the goblets, four in each hand as he moved to the kitchen.

"Ten-fold huh? I'll have to remember that." Sirius said charming the last of the plates to hover in the air as he pulled the tablecloth out from underneath in order to put in the wash.

"Surprised you hadn't already figured it out, you being such a great Mauerder and all…" The insult slipped beautifully from Harry's lips, and in that moment Sirius was almost positive it was James standing before him.

Sirius stayed quite and shook his head, reminding himself that James was gone, and it would be many years before he saw him again. "Don't make me hurt you, boy," he said with a laugh.

Harry simply rolled his eyes as he placed them into the sink that Hermione had charmed to wash the dishes. Sirius had moved over to the room connected to the back entrance of the house and threw the tablecloth into the washing machine. When he came back.the table was cleared and Harry was sitting outside with a glass in his hand. Hermione was still in the kitchen, putting everything in its rightful place. Sirius decided to go out and join his godson.

**HSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSH**

"I give them a week." Remus said as his wife and him exited the room of their son, closing the door behind them.

"You know Hermione better than that; it will take at least two weeks before Sirius can break down all the walls…" Tonks whispered back as they moved towards their bedroom, hand in hand.

"I think you've underestimated Sirius there, love… back in school, he could have any person he set his eyes on within three days. I think a week is a reasonable time considering everything."

"Any, _person_, huh?" She asked slipping her arm around his waist and giving him a soft kiss on his neck.

"Yes," Remus responded, turning to his wife and lifting her up, pressing her against the wall outside of their room, making her wrap her legs around his waist. "Sirius has been bisexual since third year, and I seem to recall him turning many boys that way back then or as he liked to refer to it as "Sirius-sexual." He kissed her then, a soft, beautiful, powerful, amazing kiss, which if she had been standing up would have made her go weak in the knees.

One of her hands slipped into his soft brown hair, pulling his head closer, deepening the kiss, as her other hand undid the buttons of his shirt, "You're going to have to tell me that story later…"

"Right…"kiss "…later."

Once his shirt was off, his hands went to her waist and slipped under her shirt pulling it off over her head, breaking the kiss, to find underneath no bra.

"Have I told you how stunningly beautiful you are?" He asked, pressing his forehead against hers, and closing his eyes, wondering how he could have ever thought about not being with her. How could he have ever left her? She was perfection, she completed him, and it didn't matter how much he thought he didn't deserve her; he was going to latch on to every possible second he could spend with her, and never ever let go of her again.

"Only a few million times since I met you," she braced her hands on each side of his head as she slowly kissed his closed eyelids lightly, then down his nose, his jaw, and lightly on each side of his mouth, "But I don't mind the repetition."

Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around her once again taking her off of the wall and into their bedroom. "I love you." he whispered as he lay her down on their huge bed before following on top of her, pressing her into the soft mattress, his scarred hands tracing over her perfect body, pulling at her jeans and panties until she was completely naked underneath him.

"I love you more and more every single second, of every day." He continued as he kissed down her neck, to her breasts paying each one lavish attention, hiis hands stroking down her thighs.

Her hands were clenched in the bed sheets, holding on for dear life as his lips went lower, reaching her core and giving lapping at her, much like the wolf that he was. "I've always … loved…. yo…you … Remus." She was panting, her body quickly rising to completion.

He looked up at her from his place at her core, his eyes the color of the chocolate he loved so much, and grinned at her. She quickly slipped her fingers into his hair and pulled him up for a scorching kiss. She waved her other hand barely and his pants and boxers came off with the help of a little wandless magic.

"I need… you, Remus." She panted against his lips, pressing her own hips up into his, feeling his hard arousal, her hand running slowly across his now scar-less chest, marveling at the ways of magic, and what amazing gifts of life dying had given them.

Remus kissed down her jaw to her neck, kissing and sucking and gently biting her shoulders and neck as he slipped inside of her moist heat. "You are perfect, Dora… perfect."

She smiled and lifted her hips pressing closer to him, telling him just how much she wanted to be close to him. Remus moved back and forth, pressing into her deeper and deeper, holding her body close to his as he brushed against every one of her sensitive spots sending her into a mind blowing orgasm just a few seconds before him, causing him to collapse on top of her.

A few minutes later, when Remus had caught his breath he rolled over, pulling her on top of him and wrapping a blanket around them both, her head lying on his chest above his heart. Both were quiet, enjoying the feel of the others body pressed against them.

Dora turned her head, lifting herself slightly and looking up into his eyes. "You are an amazing man, Remus Lupin, and you own my heart in this life and the next."

Remus kissed her, answering her in his own way, pouring those same emotions into his kiss, as his hands gripped her against him, holding her.

"But I have really got to know the story of the 'Sirius-Sexual' Hogwarts days…"

**HSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSH**

**Review… pretty please, it would make the last horrible month, so much better if all of you that read this reviewed… come on… you know you like it**


	6. Maybe she doesn't like me?

I want to thank those of you who took the time to review my last chapter: atruwriter, ebbe04, googlibear, AliasCSINYFriendsER, and haji666. You guys honestly made my week. I would like to say that it is pretty sad when 164 people read the story and only five of you reviewed… but anyway…. Thank you to those of you who did.

_**Secondly I would like to mention that this chapter is now BETA'D thanks to all of my wonderful betas!**_

_**Lastly – This story is listed under Sirius Hermione, and I am forewarning you that there will be another player to be named later… though said relationship isn't in this chapter… and I will warn you when it is for those of you who aren't slash fans. I ask that if you aren't a slash fan that you don't stop reading, as I have many chapters to go that aren't going to include any slash, and I still haven't put Sirius and Hermione together as of yet - don't give up on the story just cause Sirius is Sirius-Sexual…**_

_**Thank you and enjoy,**_

_**Chrys**_

**HSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSSHHSHSHSH**

Sirius awoke the next day to the sound of sawing wood. Wondering what in Merlin's beard was going on; he quickly slipped a pair of tight black jeans over his boxers and padded softly down the stairs to investigate.

He opened the back door to one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Hermione was standing in the middle of the back yard, wearing form-fitting blue jeans that hugged every part of her perfectly, along with a low cut green tank top, her hair was piled haphazardly on her head, allowing tendrils of warm, sun-kissed, curly hair frame her beautiful face. Her arm was raised as she performed spells on different supplies that littered her lawn.

Sirius leaned against the door frame watching her and her flawless wand work as she cut long pieces of timber to specific sizes, sanded them down, and put them in around what looked like a hole in the ground. He lounged comfortably there, allowing the rare sun to touch his skin, warming his chest, adding the warm golden brown tan that he had been working on for the last few days since he had been back.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing with all of this wood at six in the morning?" he asked, watching her as the light sheen of sweat made her shimmer in the sun.

"I am building us a hot-tub… and, for the record, it's eleven o'clock in the morning." She said without missing a beat. She had known that he was there the second he stepped outside, somehow over the past week or so, she had come to be able to tell when he entered or exited a room without watching… she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Oh, a hot-tub, I like the sound of that. Need any help from a big strong man such as me?" He asked, raising one dark eyebrow.

"I do believe the invention of the levitating spell has eliminated the need for big strong men in the wizarding world." She said this as she laid the last piece of lumber into place. With a last wave of her wand her beautiful deck sealed itself together, connecting perfectly to her back porch.

Sirius ignoring the last jab at his manliness moved across the deck and looked down it what was supposed to be a hot-tub; instead it was simply a hole about six feet across and a good four feet deep. "You call this a hot-tub… if you fill this with water you'll have a beautiful deck surrounding a watering hole for the local animals."

"It's not done yet, Mr. Impatient." She retorted with a smile on her face and a hand on her hip.

"That's good; I wasn't looking forward to enjoying the relaxing jets of a hot-tub in that mud hole."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at the hole in question. Very quickly, fiberglass spun itself all around the hole making seats, leaving places for jets, and finishing the tub completely. "Happy now?" she asked with a smile, standing next to him and pushing into him with her shoulder.

"Not nearly as happy as I would be if it were filled with water and us." He answered, pushing back against her in reciprocation.

"Who said you get to use the tub?" she asked haughtily, giving him her most menacing stare.

"Padfoot." He answered as if he had spoken the name of god instead of his own.

"Oh, well, in that case…" she smiled and rolled her eyes moving back into the house. Sirius followed behind her. "Would you like for me to fix you some breakfast?" she asked him, moving toward the kitchen.

He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, holding her loosely in his arms as if it were the most natural thing in the world, "How about I make you some brunch and we can enjoy it out on the new deck?"

Her eyes shown brightly with a smile that spread across her face: this smile was much different than the ones he normally received, because she was usually smiling, but you could tell when she was really happy. Her eyes lit up like a young girl on Christmas, and her entire face softened. She became the best looking girl in the world in the heartbeat it took for her to smile.

"That would be great, Sirius, I'm just going to go upstairs and clean off a bit. Call me when it's done." With that she slipped out of his arms and up the stairs leaving Sirius wondering about a lot of things. Why had he wrapped his arms around her? Did he feel something for Hermione? Was that even permitted? He laughed at that last one, as he moved over to grab things out of the fridge. _Permitted_… ha, when was the last time he did something by the books? Wasn't _rule-breaker_ his middle name?

He pulled out the pan and fired the stove up; he quickly fixed an array of interesting food items, pigs in a blanket, strawberry filled crepes, sausage links, and a newly brewed kettle of tea. As he conjured up a table and chairs for them to sit on outside, he talked to himself.

"She's beautiful, smart, and funny - everything you ever liked in a woman."

"**Yes, but she's half your age…" **

"She seems to enjoy your company."

"**You're her best friends Godfather."**

"That doesn't mean jack; Harry and I are more like friends than anything."

"**Doesn't change the fact that she is young enough to be your daughter."**

"But she isn't my daughter; I don't even have a daughter…"

"**Good point."**

This last sentence was spoken as he set the last of the dishes of food out on the table. He turned to the door to tell Hermione that Brunch was ready; he found her standing in the door way, cleaned up and looking better than ever.

"What's a good point?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Huh?"

"Just now, you said 'Good Point.' So what's a good point, and why were you talking to yourself?"

"Everyone talks to themselves, if they didn't half of their problems would never be solved - do you think Dumbledore was completely silent while he figured out all the uses of dragon blood?" He said this motioning towards the table. She moved towards him and looked at the great breakfast in front of her.

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek, "Thank you Pads, this looks great, I hope it tastes as good as it smells."

Without thinking Sirius said softly, "I hope you do," which was clearly not something that he was prone to saying around women he wasn't sure about yet. Luckily it seemed as if she hadn't heard his quiet omission.

"What did you say?" she asked sitting down and eyeing all of the food in front of her.

"I said… I do to," covering up as he sat opposite her at the table. She simply nodded and dug into brunch.

**HSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS**

"Did you have any plans tonight 'Mione?" Sirius asked as they sat on their deck watching the soft fluffy clouds slowly pass across the sky.

"None as of yet. Why? Did you have something in mind?" She filled his empty cup up with tea and dropped two cubes of sugar into it, just the way he liked it.

He gave her a small smile in thanks, "Harry mentioned this new club that's only a few blocks from the Ministry; said that it was a great place. I just thought it might be fun to go."

"Sounds like a great idea, I'd love to go." She gave him a happy smile and turned back to the back yard and her own personal sanctuary, giving Sirius the perfect opportunity to stare at her. If only he knew that at the exact same moment, Hermione was thinking about just how good-looking and funny Sirius was. She didn't have much of a problem with the age gap, mostly because she had been an adult in her mind, long before she reached the age of 17. She was much more worried about what Harry would think. Somehow since the defeat of Tom Riddle, Harry's opinion had become the only important one, the only one she asked for, and the only one she listened to.

"Think Harry would like to go?" She asked without turning her head to look at him.

Sirius' head fell slightly, "Probably."

_Why does she want to invite Harry?_

_**Maybe she doesn't like you.**_

Maybe…

"I'll go owl him now and ask." Hermione said standing up and walking into the house, not waiting for a response.

Sirius picked up his tea and downed it, setting it down on the tray, _Dammit…_

**HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHS**

**::Ding Dong::**

"Could you grab that Sirius? It'll be Harry." Hermione called down the stairs,

"Yeah, sure." He called back, jumping up and going to the door. He had decided earlier that inviting Harry along wasn't such a horrible idea. In fact it would probably make Hermione even more comfortable.

He opened to door to find his godson standing there, looking rather good if he did say so himself. At 6'2, Harry had defiantly grown up. His dark hair was still as unruly as ever, just like his fathers, his eyes shone greener every day, and dressed in a black dress shirt, finely pressed and creased black slacks; Harry James Potter looked like a delivery of perfect male sex.

"Hey." Sirius said, trying to hold back the urge to lick his lips. The man standing before him may have been his godson, but honestly, Harry looked hotter than hell right then.

"What's up Padfoot?" Harry asked stepping through the doorway and taking notice of the once over Sirius had given him. "Hermione coming down soon?"

"Very soon." Hermione said as she stepped down the last stair and moved into the hallway. Both men froze, and stared at her. Harry noticed her eyes, which had been encircled by a very shiny blue powder, enhancing the dark chocolate depths, and her hair, that she not only tamed but had also been let down, so as to frame her face in beautiful soft curls. A serious difference from her daily hair style, in which it was always back, in a ponytail. Sirius' eyes passed over her hair, her eyes, and her face, registering how beautiful she was, but quickly dropped lower to her scantly clad body. She was wearing a bright blue halter-top, one that tied behind her neck and dipped preciously low into her cleavage. It ended a good inch and a half above her belly button, that was, oddly enough, pierced, and sporting a very shiny otter dangling over her stomach. Her black jeans could have been painted on, and to Sirius it was quite believable that even an expert artist wouldn't be able to paint them on any tighter. Her feet were encased in black stiletto pumps, which gave her at least two inches, enough to bring her chin to Sirius' shoulder.

"Hermione you look…" Harry started, as his brain tried to assess the situation. This wasn't the first time he had been taken aback by her appearance. The Yule ball in fourth year had given him a whole new spin on fantasies… this outfit ousted it.

"Amazing." Sirius finished for him, completely flabbergasted that this vixen had been hiding under jeans and t-shirts for so long. Sure he had noticed how beautiful she was before, but right now, in this moment. She was the hottest, sexiest person alive.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she smiled at him, making him sure that he was going to die of heart failure any second now. Instead he watched as Hermione took a few steps towards Harry and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, before moving to him. As she leaned up to do the same to him, he inhaled her mystifying scent that was pure Hermione, and he was quite sure that he would always be able to feel the imprint of Hermione's lips against his cheek.

"You two look rather dashing yourself." Hermione took a step back to admire Sirius. Dressed in a pair of slacks that hugged his hips, and an unbuttoned black and silver dress shirt, that gave her a beautiful view of his chest, Hermione was in awe. He had pulled his hair back into a tight queue, which made him look like he was still 25.

Hermione took the leather jacket that was in her hand and slipped it on, "Are you guys ready to go?"

Harry and Sirius both nodded, taking a hold of her hands, and apperating away.

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

They landed in front of the club, and to Hermione's dismay there was quite a long line, that seemed to wrap around the building. "Great, we'll be standing out here in the cold forever." She said, with the smile that had previously graced her face now long forgotten.

"One second," Harry said letting go of her hand and walking up toward the front door.

Sirius took his hand out of hers and wrapped his arm around her, "It's not that cold out here, love."

Hermione's arm went around his waist as she leaned against him, savoring the heat that was practically radiating off of his body. "How can you say that? You don't even have a jacket on, and your shirt is undone."

"Let's just say that I'm always hot."

Hermione smiled up at him and rolled her eyes, but was prevented from saying anything witty back as Harry was coming back, "Come on, lets go."

"Where?" Hermione asked obviously confused.

"And they call you the smartest witch of our time, honestly. _Inside,_ of course. Being the "boy-who-lived" does have its advantages."

Hermione kept her arm around Sirius' waist as they went through the door, but once through, her arm fell and she stepped out of his arms, taking off her jacket as the temperature had gone up at least 30 degrees in a matter of five seconds. She shrunk her coat with her wand and slipped it into the pocket of her jeans.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," she yelled at them so that they could hear her over the music, before slipping away into the crowed into the general direction of the Bar.

Before either man could say a word otherwise four very good looking women pulled them on to the dance floor, and began moving and grinding against them in a way that neither man could walk away from.

_**Review people… you make me cry when you don't…I honestly live for reviews!**_


	7. Darker and more serious

_**I am fully aware that you all hate me… and I'm very, very sorry that I made you wait this long. The past few weeks have been filled with final projects. And even when I did find the time, I had writers block… So what I did was I invented a rabbit… small blondish-white rabbit with huge green eyes, that reminds me of Harry and Draco… to which I named him Draco Potter… fitting isn't it? Anyway he decided to be my plot bunny and started hopping around like mad until I wrote down "COME WHAT MAY" and then once he made me write that story, he sat me down in front of the computer and told me to re-read over this story, and that would fix my writers block… and he was right.**_

_**So I wrote this… and I hope you like it, and I hope you won't kill me for taking so long… and Draco Potter says hello to you all and invites you to pet him after the story is over to praise him on just how intelligent he is… (petting can be done via review button)**_

_**Anyway. Here you go. CHAPTER NOW BETA'D Much thanks to all of my Betas- NOEL-CULLEN, LONNIGIRL **_

_**Chrys**_

_**HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**_

Sirius and Harry sat at a table on the side of the club drinking two identical glasses of Jack and Coke.

"So, how do you explain the bumping and grinding of all those women to Ginny? Or does she know?" Sirius asked, intrigued as to how he gets away with it.

"She knows. She doesn't mind as long as I go home alone at night." Harry answered, taking a gulp of his drink.

Sirius nodded and looked around the dance floor for any sign of Hermione. Unfortunately, the crowed was so thick that it was nearly impossible to find anyone out there.

"Harry, I…"

"Not a problem, Padfoot. I don't mind at all."

"Wait, what?" Sirius asked, completely confused.

"You were going to talk to me about Hermione… you want to know if I would have a problem with anything going on between you guys… which I don't. It's not a problem; she's a big girl."

"When did you turn into a mind reader?" Sirius shook his head.

Harry shook his head and smiled, "You're just easy to read. You've been scanning the crowd since she went to the bar. You've been nervous all night trying to figure out a way to talk to me about it, and you are wondering why she asked me to come when you so obviously wanted this to be a date between you two."

Before Sirius could respond to such an accurate and blatant summation of his actions, Hermione appeared out of no where and sat down next to Sirius, setting her Sex on the Beach down on the table.

"You guys having fun?"

Sirius smiled, threw his arm around her shoulders and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I am now that you're here." He answered in the deep, husky, sexy voice that had never failed him before.

She giggled and smiled looking over to Harry, who in turn smiled back at her and lifted his glass to hers. She tipped her glass against his and then to Sirius' before knocking it back and finishing it off. She swallowed her drink and leaned over to Sirius.

"Come dance with me, handsome." She slid out of the booth and stood up.

Sirius slid out behind her, finishing his own drink and smiled at Harry. Hermione was already at the edge of the dance floor when he caught up with her, captured her hand, pulled her into the middle of the floor and against his chest.

Hermione didn't hesitate a second and began dancing against Sirius. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and then started them running up and down his arms, behind his neck and down his bare chest touching his tattoos with her delicate fingers as her hips ground seamlessly against his.

Sirius' hands pulled her closer as they danced within the throng of the people, grinding against each other. He spun her around and pulled her back against him, pressing her ass against his hips as they continued to dance against each other.

Harry watched from afar. Two of the people closest to him were lost from the world, and he had to admit it was good to see both of them happy again. And the way they were dancing…admittedly had to be one of the hottest things he had ever seen in his life.

_**HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**_

They danced for an hour, forgetting about anyone else but themselves. They were currently pressed against each other in a slow song. There was no space between the two, her head rested on his chest, with her arms hanging on to his shoulders, while his arms were wrapped completely around her waist, holding her as close as possible, his face buried in her soft hair.

"Thank you for bringing me, Sirius. I really needed this." She said, immensely enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

Sirius smiled into her hair, "That's what I'm here for," he dropped his voice even lower, so it was a husky growl, "to give you everything you… _need_."

A shiver went down her spine at the word _need_. She lifted her head from his shoulder and stared into his eyes, trying to read what he meant.

Before either could blink, the song ended, and Harry appeared behind them. "Hey, you guys about ready to go? Its getting late."

Hermione cast a quick time charm to find that it was 3 am, and agreed. She pulled away gently from Sirius, who captured her hand, and followed her out.

Once outside, Harry turned to them, meaning to tell them good night, but before he could get a word out Hermione started talking, "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Nope… I don't have to go into work so I was just going to lounge around all day." Harry answered truthfully.

Hermione shivered at the cold and again Sirius wrapped his arms around her, this time from behind, sharing his body heat.

"Why don't you stay over tonight? We can all do something together tomorrow."

Harry thought for a second, and couldn't find a reason why not to. Hermione's house had a handy charm on it, so that when someone would open a closet door, that person's closet would be in front of him or her - no matter where their closet was or who the person was. It made it easy for other people to spend the night.

"Sure… Sounds good to me!"

Hermione smiled at him then tipped her head back and looked at Sirius. In a moment the three of them were gone.

_**HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**_

Harry had gone to bed as soon as they got back to Hermione's house.

Hermione, on the other hand, was still wound up from the intensive dancing they had done, and decided to have some hot chocolate before going to bed.

Sirius followed Hermione into the kitchen and sat down at the bar, watching her puttering around the small room. "Would you like some Sirius?" she asked politely, her back to him as she bent over to pull the pot out of the lower cabinet.

Sirius was distracted… and who wouldn't be with Hermione in those very tight jeans bending over in front of you? "Yes… yes I would." He, of course, was referring to her, luckily she didn't notice.

Hermione set a hot cup of cocoa in front of him and took the seat on the other side of the bar with her own cup.

Sirius attempted quite hard not to stare down Hermione's shirt, as she was leaning forward and the halter top she was wearing left little to the imagination. In order to distract himself he asked Hermione a question.

"Tell me a secret." He said rather straightforwardly.

She looked up at him with a confused look on her face, "A secret?"

"Yeah… a secret, something no one knows, not even Harry."

"Why?"

He took a sip of his drink and looked her straight in the eye, "Because I want to know more about you. You know most of my sordid past, either from newspapers or from what people have told you over the years, but I've only known you for two years, and they were filled with protecting Harry… I want to know more about _you_."

"Fair enough," she said, bringing her cup to her lips and taking a sip. She thought for a few moments… what could she tell him? That she wanted to be a rock star growing up? Nah, every muggle wanted that while they were growing up. How about how the sorting hat wanted to put her in Ravenclaw, but she had convinced the hat otherwise after meeting someone she didn't like, that had ended up there… NO… she knew exactly what she would tell him… hoping it would work in her favor.

"I had a crush on Remus when I was 13."

Sirius choked for a second on the drink in his mouth before swallowing it, "What?"

She smiled, "I had a crush on Remus while he was teaching at Hogwarts…"

Sirius was dumbfounded… since he had talked to Harry; he had figured that the only thing holding him back was the age difference between them. Yet here she was telling him that essentially she didn't have a problem with men 15 plus years her senior.

He took a few breaths and a sip of his drink before responding. "What made you crush on him?"

Her smile grew bigger and she knew she had him hooked… Yes, she wanted Sirius; she realized this when he had walked out of the veil… the pull hadn't been from the veil, but from him, from missing him. She wanted to give a wrongfully accused man a life, he wanted to give a man that had been unhappy for the past 15 years a life again… and she had done it, for both him, and for Remus, which had been a surprise in itself.

"Well… he was older, and very intelligent. I guess I liked the fact that he had more… experience than any other boys I knew. At the same time he had a secret… and I wanted to know what it was. Of course I figured it out… and when I found out he was Moony… and he had played pranks with you and James… it just added to the depth of surprise… Not to mention the fierce loyalty, which very much a turn on." Her voice had dropped to a sexy whisper by the last few words, which of course had Sirius hanging off of every single word.

Older? Check. Smart? Check. Experience? Double check. Secrets. By the dozen. Pranks with Moony and Prongs? Duh. Loyalty? Till he was blue in the face. Every single thing she had felt for Remus, he knew he had… was she trying to tell him something?

"Do you still have a crush on Remus?" he asked, testing the waters. Hoping that her answer was no.

"Of course not! I grew out of it, and now he has a wife and child, and I couldn't be happier for him." Hermione finished her drink and stood up, putting the cup in the sink.

Sirius didn't move. He was too busy processing everything she just said.

She came back to the counter and looked at him, lifting her hand and slowly tucking a piece of hair that had fallen out of his queue back behind his ear, then slowly grazing her hand down his cheek, "I am going to turn in for the night. Thank you for everything." She stood up again and was at the door before Sirius said anything.

"Hey, Hermione?" he asked his face looking into his cup.

She turned, leaning against the door and watched him, showing herself once again just how amazingly good looking this man was. Age was a number… and because of the great number of years wizards lived, 17 or so, disregarding the years he was behind the veil, wasn't that big of a difference to her.

"Yes Padfoot?"

"Are those the things that still make you attracted to a man?" he rose his head up, daring her to tell him "yes". His eyes captured hers, and she got lost in the intensity of his stare.

She broke eye contact first, looking down slightly and then back up at him, "Mostly yes, although I will admit that I seem to like those who are darker, and more serious."

With that statement, she went upstairs.

Sirius paused for a second… _darker and more serious_? His face showing his obvious confusion before a sudden light bulb went off in his head, and he smacked himself… Duh. _Darker and more serious_… something like _Sirius Black_.

_**HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**_

Did you get the joke? I really hope you did… because I was laughing at myself when I thought it up… so I hope it made you laugh.

Anyway - read and review…Come pet Draco Potter! Tt always makes me, and him, a happier person/bunny.


	8. Mutt and Movies

_**SO… I had a flame about this chapter and decided that before I have more stupid people that won't use their signatures when they flame, yell at me about it, I would fix it. I'm also going to try to get one or more people to help me systematically go through all of my stories and fix them up. **_

Please review people… and I am sorry in advance for my crazy humor, all I can say is you love me!

HGSB

Sirius woke up earlier than anyone else, which was something quite amusing, as he was always the one to sleep in late. He quickly and quietly changed into Padfoot and padded around the house.

He knew that Hermione liked him. She had made it painfully obvious last night. _Darker and more serious._ He didn't even know she knew how to make puns like that. Then again, it was Hermione… brightest witch of her age and all. She could do absolutely anything she set her mind to. He was really hoping she set her mind to him.

He checked on Harry's door, making sure he was still asleep before sneaking to Hermione's room. She had conveniently left the door open a crack, but it was enough for him to paw at and push the door open.

He silently moved toward the end of her bed and jumped upon the trunk there, sitting down and staring at Hermione. She slept on peacefully, her hair fanned out underneath her head like a halo. Her dark lashes in sharp contrast to the creamy paleness of her skin. She was on her back, the blankets pulled neatly up to her stomach, showing Sirius that unfortunately she slept with a tank top on, and probably some pants.

He watched her for a few minutes, quietly breathing as she dreamt about something that put a smile on her face. Sirius wasn't a patient man. Padfoot was an even more impatient dog. Padfoot lowered himself so he was lying on the end of her bed, and crept his way next to her. When he was laying parallel to her he moved his head over and placed it on her chest looking up towards her face and began to whine softly.

But she didn't awake. She moved slightly, pulling her arm around the large black dog, and stroked his fur slowly, in her sleep. Padfoot enjoyed the moment for a few seconds, but decided that he really wanted her awake. So he raised his head up, and as any big shaggy dog would do, he licked her face.

Hermione awoke with a start. Quickly sitting up and dislodging the large black dog from her chest. It only took her a moment to realize what had woken her up, causing her to laugh and lay back down, her eyes open and watching Padfoot.

"Morning, Mutt." She said affectionately, petting slowly from the top of his head and down his back and neck.

Padfoot cocked his head to the side and gave her a look that she knew meant, "How can I be a mutt… I'm a pureblood." But she ignored it.

He crawled closer to her, putting both paws on her shoulder and laying his head on top of them, giving her the most pitiful, cute look he could muster.

She laughed, "Those puppy dog eyes don't work on me, Padfoot."

He raised his head and shook it back and forth a few times before changing into his human self, clad only in a pair of blue pj-pants, that rode dangerously low on his hips. "What about half naked gorgeous men in your bed… does that work on you?"

She paused for a moment, and made a look as if she was deep in thought. "Well that depends entirely on what, said men are doing in my bed."

Sirius levered himself up and over her, so that his muscled arms were braced on either side of her, and his hair was falling down creating a curtain around their faces, "What if said man was attempting to steal a kiss?"

"Then that definitely works on me." With that she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of her, fusing their lips together in a searing kiss.

Sirius moaned into her kiss, she tasted sweet like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and he couldn't get enough of it. Her tongue glided against his sensually, stroking the fire that was already in him. Her hands slipped to his back pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss.

He growled into her mouth, but was quickly brought back to reality by the sound of someone coming down the stairs. He realized that when he came into the room he hadn't closed the door. He broke the kiss and watched the door, as a half-awake Harry walked past the open door without looking inside.

Once Harry was out of earshot, Sirius looked down at Hermione, who had a huge smile plastered on her face. "We should probably go down…"

He made his face into a pout and gave her the same big puppy eyes as before; "Do we have to…"

She giggled softly, "I'll make you steak and eggs…"

He groaned, which was quickly followed by a grumble from his stomach. "I guess that answers that." He said as he moved off of her, and stood up.

She slipped out of bed and went to the door. She turned to him from the door and he realized that she wasn't going to change before going down stairs, "You coming gorgeous?"

Sirius gave her a devilish grin and proceeded to chase her down the stairs. Once down stairs, Hermione hid behind Harry, using him as a human shield. Sirius stood a few feet from them with his hands on his hips. Hermione slipped her arms around Harry from behind, who was simply standing in the dining room, as he had been on his way to the kitchen. "Protect me Harry… don't let that mutt get me." She whispered in his ear as she looked over Harry's shoulder at Sirius, giving him a smoldering stare.

Harry laughed, "…and what did you do to provoke the mutt into chasing you??" he asked, his hands slipping over hers, and linking fingers with her.

"Nothing…" she said in the most innocent tone she could muster.

Harry and Sirius both gave each other a look and continued to laugh. "Why don't I believe you?" Harry asked, turning his head to the side to capture Hermione's mischievous grin.

"I don't know… I do know that there is breakfast in it for you if you protect me…" The way to a man's heart was through his stomach, and she was an excellent cook.

"Well in that case…" he rose his finger and in a voice that sounded mockingly like Molly Weasley he said, "You better back off Sirius… because I'm hungry."

The three of them laughed and Sirius stood down, letting Hermione slip around from Harry, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek in thanks before going into the kitchen to make them the breakfast she had promised.

Sirius and Harry sat down at the table, awaiting their feast and talked.

"How's the place treating you?" Sirius asked.

"It's ok. We got the picture of your mom off the wall… I've brightened it up a bit, got rid of all the house elf heads… Kretcher is much better and is quite happy. I like living there just for the fact that I can say that I have my own place… but at the same time, its just me there. It can get really lonely."

"I'm sure it will be better once Ginny graduates…"

Harry nodded his head and looked down. Not saying anything to Sirius' last statement.

"Everything with Ginny is alright?" Sirius asked, hoping he hadn't made a mistake with brining her up.

"Oh yeah…" Harry looked up at Sirius for a moment, "I miss her. And at the same time, I wonder if we really are meant for each other, or if it is more like a cliché… like if I'm with her because, it is just kinda assumed. Much like Hermione and Ron. Every one thought they would be together forever, and here she is in her own house, while he is out playing Quidditch."

Sirius nodded, "I guess you'll have to wait and see huh?"

"Yep." Harry answered.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes, where the only sound that could be heard was from Hermione cooking breakfast for them.

"So… how is it living with the goddess of knowledge?" Harry asked.

Sirius chuckled, "I like it… she really is something isn't she?" He paused for a few seconds before continuing, "She sort of reminds me of your mother."

Harry wasn't surprised to hear this. From all accounts, especially Snape's, his mother had been extremely smart, as well as loving and caring… now that he thought about it, Hermione was just like her. He simply nodded at Sirius, and said, "yeah."

Sirius captured Harry's gaze, "They're proud of you, you know."

Harry's heart clenched that that statement. "You remember what happened to you behind the veil don't you?"

Sirius had never lied to Harry… at least not directly to his face, and he wasn't about to start now. "Anything I tell you has to stay between us…"

Harry nodded and Sirius continued, "When you grabbed the stone… and it brought us all to you, well when you let it drop it put us back in the room that I'd been in for the past three years… James and Lily, told us that we would get to come back, we just had to wait for a sign… they wanted me to tell you that they are proud of you, that they love you, and that they've always been watching over you."

Harry nodded once again. He knew he couldn't speak, because if he did it would come out choked and forced.

"We really weren't supposed to tell anyone, but if anyone deserves to know it's you…"

Harry let a single tear fall down his face, before whipping it away. "Thank you, Sirius."

It was only a few moments later when Hermione came bustling into the dinning room, followed by charmed dishes, that held steak and eggs, sausage, fruit, tea, pumpkin juice, and other assorted breakfast items.

She spelled them all to land on the table before sitting down next to Sirius.

Both men dug in without a moment's hesitation. "This is really good 'Mione" Harry said, after following a large mouthful of eggs down with a sip of tea.

"Thanks Harry."

As they finished off their meal Harry lifted his wand, and all of the dishes were sent to the sink to be washed. "So what are we doing today?"

"I have no idea…" she laughed slightly, knowing that she was the one that had invited him to spend the night last night. "When was the last time you got to watch a movie?"

Harry thought hard for a few moments, "Years… back when I still lived with the Dursleys…"

Hermione smiled, "I have a huge collection, if you guys just want to relax and veg in front of the T.V. for a few hours, and catch up on movies."

Sirius, who hadn't seen a movie since Lily died, as she had been the only muggleborn, among them, was interested. "Sounds good to me."

Hermione stood up, "You guys go ahead and pick a movie, I'm gonna go get dressed." She ran her fingers through Sirius' loose hair as she moved away and left the room.

Harry and Sirius moved off into the basement, which had been turned into a state of the art entertainment room. It had to be in the basement because there was too much magic up above and it messed with the electronics.

The main couch in the room was a perfect distance from the big plasma screen, and Sirius sat down on one side leaning against the armrest, "You can pick the first movie… I haven't seen one in so long, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Harry nodded and moved over to the shelves on the left side of the room to find a good movie.

He was putting in the movie "Speed" when Hermione came down the stairs. She set two bowls of popcorn on the table in front of the couch. She moved over to the fridge on the side opposite of the movies and grabbed them drinks; giving Sirius ample time to see what she had put on.

She was wearing jeans again… as usual, and they were quite tight, but not nearly as tight as the ones from last night. Her shirt was a short sleeved fitted T-shirt, that ended a few inches above the top of her pants and had the words, "Don't make me transfigure you into a rabbit and put you into a hat" embezzled across her chest. Sirius laughed softly, remembering when Lily had explained what "magicians" did, back in forth year.

Harry sat down on the opposite side of the couch, leaving Hermione only room to sit in the middle… not that she minded. She handed the soda's to the boys and sat between them, Indian style, her knees brushing against both of their legs, as it wasn't the largest couch around.

Sirius was in awe with the movie… flying bus' were not new to him or anything, but when done without magic, could be slightly tricky. During the movie Hermione and Sirius had been playing with each other's fingers… but otherwise paid attention.

When it was over Hermione got up to switch it out for another one. Harry went to use the loo, and Sirius spread out on the couch, clearly covering Hermione's seat, and leaving room for only Harry. Hermione wasn't paying any attention. She picked up another movie, "The Fifth Element", and put it into her player. (A/N…LOL… come on you all know your laughing right now) She ignored the fact that Sirius was laying there; figuring he would move when she got back, and grabbed the empty popcorn bowls and went upstairs.

Sirius relaxed, putting his plan into motion, he left only enough room for Harry, which would force Hermione to either sit on the floor, or come and sit/lay on him… he was hoping she would chose the latter one.

_**HGSB**_

So I know you were all laughing at the second movie I picked… if you weren't, because you don't get the joke, then put that in your review and I'll let you know.

Anyway… I figured out a new plot twist that will happen… and Draco Potter is currently angry with me for even thinking such a thing… so if you could appease him by leaving a review, and petting the poor bunny, it would be much appreciated.


	9. What else are you good at?

Chapter is Now Beta'd. Much Thanks to LonniGirl, for taking a look at it for me, even though we had to deal with evil internet connections

Just to let you know there is sex in this chapter… for that matter that's what this chapter basicly is. It is only sex between Sirius, and Hermione, so for those of you who don't like threesoms don't worry there isn't any in this chapter…

**Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to pet Draco Potter on your way out…**

_**--SBHG---**_

Hermione stood in the kitchen and began sending food down to the basement. Pizza, Chicken, other leftovers, anything she knew the boys would eat. She quickly checked her appearance in the reflection of the mirror on the wall in the hallway, making sure she still looked as good as that morning. Once downstairs, she grabbed a few butterbeers and turned around to notice Harry sitting in his seat, and Sirius taking up the rest of the couch.

"Isn't sitting in my seat, kind of like biting the hand that feeds you?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow, as she carried the drinks over, handing one to Harry, and sitting one down on the table before opening the third for herself.

Sirius made a mock yawn and ignored her. He kicked his foot out to hit Harry, "Hey! Start the movie."

Harry shook his head at them as if they were two teenagers and started the movie, ignoring Hermione's curious look.

She stood there for a second with one hand on her hip, nursing her drink and stared at Sirius. _Two can play at this game_. She turned around and grabbed a piece of pizza from the box on the table in front of her and sat down directly on Sirius' stomach as if he wasn't there.

Sirius made a weak sound of protest as she had knocked the wind out of him, but quickly regained himself. He poked her in the side, "If your gonna sit up there, can you at least hand me my drink?"

She looked down at him with a confused look in her eye, "What drink? The one on the table is for me?"

His face turned into a pout, "But you got Harry one…"

"Maybe I like Harry better than you…" she said matter of factly as she watched the beginning of the movie.

Harry snorted and laughed to himself, _I wish…Sadly all she has ever thought of me, as is a brother…_

"Don't lie 'Mione, you know you love me."

She took another sip and watched the orange haired girl on the movie attempt to escape the funny looking men in white coats, "If I love you, it is only how one loves a pitiful mongrel dog. Plus, I've known Harry a lot longer than you, there's much more history there."

Sirius sat up; his legs still spread across the couch, just not as far, his back against the side and Hermione in his lap. He plucked the drink out of her hands and took a long pull. When she tried to snatch it back, he placed it out of her reach, and his other hand held her against him so she couldn't move.

She gave him an evil glare for a few seconds, "Fine, the other one is for you."

"And?" he asked.

"And… while your still a mongrel, I guess you're not so pitiful…"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I guess that will have to do…" He handed her drink back and summoned his to him. Surprisingly she didn't move from his lap, but stayed there, cuddled close to him. She relaxed completely against him, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as they watched the movie.

_**---HGSB---**_

Harry left at the end of the movie saying that he need to write to Ginny, and had a few things around the house to do.

Hermione and Sirius said good-bye before popping in another movie, this time a romance, and snuggling back up on the couch.

Sirius wasn't paying attention to the movie at all. Something about someone going back in time, and bringing forward the English lord who invented the elevator or something along those lines. Sirius was much too entranced with Hermione lying against him, the steady rise and fall of her chest and the way her hair fell across her face to care at all about some guy named Leopold.

By the end of the movie Hermione was asleep in his arms. He let the credits of the movie roll as he brushed the hair out of her eyes and took in her beauty. She looked like a porcelain doll, and yet he knew that she was much tougher and stronger than that, he knew there was a lion inside of her beautiful body. He wanted to kiss her, but knew taking advantage of her when she was sleeping was not the way to win her. "I wish you were awake," he softly whispered, pulling her closer to him and inhaling her sweet scent.

"How could I be asleep when I'm laying against the hottest man in England?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"Just in England?" he asked, "What about the rest of Europe, or for that matter, the world?"

"I haven't seen all the men in the world so it would be hard to compare you to all of them." She replied, and opened her eyes, laughing at the sour look on his face. She could hear the steady beat of his heart that she had been listening to for the past few minutes, pick up speed.

"Decent point… I guess, but you could always tell me that I'm the hottest man you've ever met…" he replied smugly.

"Not to mention modest…" she said sarcastically. She closed her eyes again and relaxed completely into him, "Not to mention a great pillow."

He growled low in his throat and pulled her up so that her face was even with his. "I'm good at other things as well…" he whispered heatedly into her ear.

Her eyes shot open, and she looked at him with a challenge in her eyes, "Like what?"

He pulled her as close as physically possible and kissed her. He kissed her hot and hard and passionately, and she met him with the same ferocity and need. It was the most mind-blowing kiss either had experienced, and was a testament to how much they wanted each other.

Something clicked inside Hermione. The hole inside of her that she never realized was there, was suddenly filled with brilliantly hot flames, and she had to admit that it felt good, it felt… right.

Hermione moved so that she was straddling his waist, instead of sitting across his lap, she pressed her body into his and kissed him deeper, proving to him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Sirius was enthralled, Hermione felt and tasted perfect, like a rare chocolate that while your brain would tell you to take your time, the rest of your body is screaming for more and more of the intoxicating taste.

He broke the kiss breathlessly, their foreheads pressed against each other's as they attempted to regain the breaths that had forsaken them when their lips had met.

"You're right… you are good at that." She said panting, her fingers gripping the shirt over his impressive arms.

He chuckled and pressed a quick hard kiss against her lips, "I want you Hermione." He stated simply, looking straight into her eyes and finding passion reflected in them.

She grinned, _HE WANTS ME!_ She practically screamed to herself. There was a part of her that couldn't believe it… she had never been wanted in that way before. The one guy she had been with in the summer between fifth and sixth year, hadn't really wanted her, but had simply wanted sex. She had fallen for his ploy, as girls do at that age. But Sirius wanted her, actually wanted her, wasn't turned off by her sarcastic attitude, or the fact that most of the time she was in jeans and old t-shirts, instead of designer brands. Her heart was doing flips in her chest, and there were a heard of dragons flapping around in her stomach.

She ran her hand through his hair and ever so slowly kissed her way from the side of his mouth to his ear. In a deep bedroom voice breathed into his ear, "I want you more."

Before she could think she was on her back, with Sirius above her, pressing her into the couch. Her hand fisted in his hair ad held his face to hers, kissing him deeply, and her jean-clad legs brushing against his. She could feel his straining erection and wiggled her hips against him eliciting a groan.

His body was molded against hers, as his hands slid to her waist and ripped her shirt from her body and flung it across the room. His hands brushed across her soft tan skin, sending shivers up and down her body, as she deepened their kiss. With a flick of his wrist her bra soon followed in the direction of her shirt. His lips left hers and kissed his way down her neck and to her breasts, sucking one hard nipple into his mouth, nibbling and flicking his tongue, eliciting groan after groan from her.

Her back arched, pressing her breast further into his mouth, and her core tighter against his erection, that was desperately trying to release itself from his way to tight jeans. "Sirius" she breathlessly moaned, as he bit her nipple sending a ripple of pleasure straight to her already wet pussy.

He grinned up at her and gave her nipple one last teasing stroke with his tongue before he moved lower, kissing down her ribs to her belly button and licking the skin directly above her pants.

She squirmed against his mouth, and had to hold back a whine. She wanted him now… hot and hard, right this fucking second, and here he was slowly removing her pants, inching them down her legs along with her barely there panties. She wanted him right then, but Sirius was distracted by her intoxicating scent that made his pants even tighter and more uncomfortable.

His eyes locked with hers as he stroked his broad tongue against her hot, moist center. She bucked her hips against his mouth without thinking, instantly pressing her center against his talented mouth. Why she wasn't light-headed she didn't know, surely pleasure this amazing would cause her lungs to seize up. He was amazing, he was talented, and right now he was hers.

"Fuck" she moaned, as he tasted her small bundle of nerves, nearly sending her over the edge. She was right there, one more stroke of his talented mouth and she would be flying over the edge of the cliff, and yet Sirius pulled himself off of her.

He quickly tossed his shirt off over his head and practically ripped his pants from his body, "Your wish is my command." He said in by far the sexiest voice she had ever heard in her life.

The nanosecond he was completely naked, she pulled him back down on top of her and kissed him senseless, pressing the tight buds of her nipples against his chest, running her fingers over his nipples, raking her nails down his chest.

He didn't hesitate and pressed himself deep into her heat and nearly lost all control. Hermione rocked her hips against him moaning and breathing combinations of "Fuck", "Sirius", "Harder", "Faster", and "More." Of course being the eldest son of the Nobel House of Black, he complied with his siren's commands, and pounded into her, hard, fast, and deep.

Her nails dug into his muscled back, leaving marks for days to come… not that either of them minded, in fact the pain simply intensified his pleasure. Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips, holding him tightly to her as she exploded around him. Her muscles tightened, even more moist warmth engulfed him, and she saw beautifully colored stars explode in front of her eyes. Sirius thrust again, hard and deep, sinking himself completely inside of her before pulling almost all the way out and doing it again.

"You are so fucking hot…" he panted, his pounding never slowing down.

Hermione could barely breath, never the less speak. So instead she tightened her legs a little more and met him thrust for thrust, putting her once again on the fast track to and explosive orgasm. The friction of his chiseled muscled body against her soft pliant one was driving her mad and all she could do was hold on to him and enjoy the ride.

Her heat engulfed him with every thrust, causing him to quickly lose all control of himself. His thrusts were erratic, and wild. It wasn't long at all when he thrust into her one last time, pushing them both over the cliff. She screamed his name, and he tried not to collapse as he emptied himself inside of her. He lost his battle and was soon draped over her, as he tried to breathe.

Her hands fell from his back to his arms, holding on to him, and otherwise refusing to move. She snuggled into his warm hard body and closed her eyes. When he tried to move to the side in order to keep from crushing her, she held him there shaking her head. She enjoyed his body pressing hers into the couch, and didn't want to ever leave.

"Never knew you were so demanding…" Sirius joked into her hair.

"I'm a woman who knows who and what she wants… I didn't hear you complaining earlier."

Sirius laughed, "Mind, my vixen? Not at all. The only thing hotter than a woman who knows what she wants, is a naked woman who knows she wants me."

SBHG 

**Now that you've read that amazing chapter… this would be the time to thank me and my bunny Draco Potter… HOW would one do that? You might ask… quite simple really, there's a button at the bottom of your page, says something to the effect of leaving a review… push the button… don't worry the world will not explode, instead you will be able to type your thank you's or even your hate mail to me, and through this amazing invention of the internet I will be able to read it… so will Draco Potter. **

**So do us both the wonderful favor of pushing said button… and the world will spin for at least one more day.**


	10. Bets and Betrayal

**This story is currently being beta'd. I want to continue to post new chapters though as it gets done. **

**I would like to say that if you plan on flaming me, at least sign in and use your name, I cannot reply if I don't know who to reply to. I would also like to thank my flamer for being a complete ass about it. I know I have problems spelling, I'm not stupid, why do you think I've been asking after a beta so much lately. I would like to thank GiggleGinny, because even though she pointed out a spelling error, she did it in a kind way that didn't make me want to scream. This is what is called CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZIM… it helps, flames do not. **

JESSIE – or whatever the hell your name actually is, You pissed me off, and you pissed Draco Potter off… and no one pisses off my bunny. Grow up, learn to be constructive, and don't flame anonymously, it's stupid and cowardly.

**Ok rant over. THIS CHAPTER IS NOW BETA'D! Noel-Cullen, my personal hero, is fixing the entire story starting at the beginning, and those chapters will be re-posted when she finishes them, though it may take forever and a day.**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**Chrys**

**HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSSHSHHSSHHSHSHSHSHSSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS**

Ginny Weasly was far from the innocent Gryffindor everyone made her out to be. Just days after Harry defeated Voldemort, she had pulled him into an empty storeroom and had her wicked way with him. She enjoyed sex. You could easily say that Ginny loved sex, and to that point, loved sex, much more than she loved one Harry James Potter.

The first few weeks back to school she had fought with herself. She needed release, but didn't want to hurt Harry; after all, Harry Potter had been her personal hero since she had met him seven years ago. But _damn it_, a girl had needs.

Ginny had just received a letter from her boyfriend. Inside of it contained a very hot account of everything he wanted to do to her, next time she came home. Needless to say, it had Ginny quite turned-on and waiting for her friends to plan another "family dinner" so that she could pull Harry into one of the many bedrooms at his house and screw him into the mattress.

She decided that instead of sending an equally sexy letter back right this second, that she would write him tomorrow, and use her current free time to relieve her tension with the second best thing, her fingers.

Ginny was standing in the middle of her deserted room, pulling off her clothes when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" she answered, continuing to undo her top and throw it into her trunk.

"Connor," said a distinctively male voice from the other side.

Ginny practically ran to the door and opened it, wearing just her bra and panties. She didn't even attempt to ask how he had gotten past the trick stairs, or the password protected portrait. Instead she grabbed his hand pulling him quickly into the dormitory, with every intention of using him as her personal fuck toy… as usual.

**SHSHSHSHSHSSSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

Hermione and Sirius had some how made it up to the master bedroom. They were currently wrapped in twisted sheets and each other, after an extremely pleasurable second round. Hermione found herself, once again, lying on top of Sirius, listening to the steady beat of his heart. It was a comforting sound. It reminded her that he was indeed alive, and that she had brought him back.

Sirius stroked his fingers slowly along her arm, thinking of what James had said before he had left. James had told him to follow his heart, and that it would lead to a choice just a few weeks away. Had this been the choice? Was this where his heart was supposed to lead him?

"Hermione?" he asked softly, hoping she wasn't asleep yet.

"Yes?" she answered, loving the way her name rolled off of his tongue.

"Do you believe in kismet?"

There was a pause for a second, and Sirius lifted his head to watch her face. Hermione thought about it for a second. She hated all sorts of "future telling" and yet… could she really not believe in kismet, when it had been a prophecy that led to Harry's adventures, and the prophecy had turned out true? Could she not believe in it when she had felt a need to bring Sirius back, and had accomplished it?

"To an extent…" she answered truthfully.

Sirius's head fell back onto the pillow and he smiled.

**HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

(Tuesday, of the next week).

Remus Lupin walked in the door to his house with a huge smile on his face. To most, today would have been like any other Tuesday, of any other week. Lucky for him, it wasn't. Today, he had accomplished something truly amazing.

He found Tonks in the living room; their son perched on her lap, as they both read the comic section the local muggle paper. Remus' smile grew wider as he entered the room. He quickly and quietly moved in front of his family, and lifted his son up into the air, twirling him around before hugging him close.

"Daddy!" Teddy squealed as he wrapped his cute, chubby hands around his father's neck.

"Hey there, squirt… not giving your mother a hard time or anything were you?" he asked, tickling the child lightly.

Teddy just smiled and tried to wiggle away from the tickling.

Two arms wrapped themselves around his waist as his wife pressed herself against his back, smiling at her son and kissing Remus' neck lovingly, "What has you so excited?" she asked.

"As of one hour ago, the Wizenguard, ruled that Werewolves are to be treated as regular citizens, and shall have access to Wolfsbane, every full moon, at no charge to them."

Tonks' eyes lit up as she asked; "You got it passed?"

Remus placed his son into the nook of his arm, and turned around, so that he could be face to face with Tonks. "That _we_ did. Kingsley wrote the law, Harry and I spoke, and now werewolves everywhere will be able to have a job, and ample ability to control themselves, without fear of hurting anyone, or losing their employment."

Tonks reached up and pulled Remus' head down to hers, kissing him passionately. "That is truly amazing, congratulations."

Remus' smile grew larger and he hugged his son closer to his body with one hand while pulling his wife to his other side. He honestly couldn't be happier.

**HSHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSSSHSHSSSHSHSHSHSHSHHHSHS**

Remus had sent an owl to everyone, telling them the great news and wondering if anyone wanted to go out that weekend to celebrate.

Of course, anyone that was available rapidly agreed.

Hermione was standing in front of her wardrobe in black lace panties and a matching bra, staring at her clothing, wondering which dress she should wear. She reached inside and lifted out two dresses; one a bright blue with a halter top tie that came down to her knees, and the other a red one that dipped low in the front, and had a nearly indecent slit up the side.

"My vote is going to have to be for the red one." A voice behind her said.

"Who said you got to vote?" she answered back, still staring at the dresses.

"When I became the one that gets to strip it off of you later; that gives me the power to vote."

Hermione laughed softly and put the blue one back, "Red it is." She said as she slipped the dress over her head, and allowed Sirius to fix it, so that it fit correctly in all the right places.

"When did you become such a vixen?" he asked, looking at her in the mirror.

"When I wanted to impress a devilishly handsome man, recently back from the dead."

"Anyone I know?"

Hermione chuckled softly and took in his appearance. Midnight black button up shirt that tucked into equally dark slacks and what looked like Italian leather shoes. His hair fell freely around his much too good-looking face.

"Plan on disappearing into the night, Mr. Black?" she asked, her hand fixing a non-existent wrinkle in his collar.

"Only if you're going to disappear with me." He answered in a low, growl-like voice.

Hermione wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, devouring his mouth. Her hot body pressed against Sirius did nothing for his control, and knowing just how much the dress she was wearing reveled… well, he wasn't sure he'd make it through the night in one piece.

"Maybe you should wear the blue one." He said after breaking the kiss softly, and laying his forehead against hers.

Her hands were gripped on his powerful arms as she looked up at him. "Why?" she asked innocently.

"Because I'd be less tempted to take you into a dark corner and have my wicked way with you."

She stayed silent for a moment, and shifted her body against him, feeling his evident arousal. "Who said I wouldn't want you to?" she stepped back and gave him a look of pure lust, that would have driven a lesser man to pounce on her.

Sirius stood, quiet, still, and hard as stone. "Hurry up and get your shoes on, or we'll be late."

Hermione slid her feet into tall heals with straps and took his hand, "_I_ am never late for anything." She answered him.

Sirius ignored her last comment and pulled her against him once more before disappearing and taking him with her.

**HSHSHSHSHSHSSSSSHHHHHSHSSSSHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHHSSHSH**

Harry, Remus, Tonks, Ron, and George sat at a huge table in the back of the Shakey's pub bar and club. Shakey's had once been the normal Friday night hot spot for the maueraders. It was only appropriate that they celebrate here now, after such a tremendous accomplishment.

Sirius and Hermione appeared at the front door and were quickly waved over by their crowd. Hermione took a seat between George and an empty chair, leaving room for Sirius to sit next to her.

"My lady, you look ravishing tonight. You know you don't have to dress up for me; in my eyes you would look lovely in a burlap sack." George said gallantly, kissing his way up her arm.

"Oh George, you know how much I like to dress up for you…" she winked playfully, which caused him to laugh.

Sirius signaled for the waitress to come over, and they were quickly joined by a lovely little blond, who smiled in a less than innocent manner at Sirius. "What can I do for you?" she asked, her voice silky, and loaded with sexual innuendoes. Harry almost choked on his beer, and stared at her.

"I'll have an Incredible Hulk…" he paused and looked at Hermione, silently asking what she wanted.

"A Flaming Blow Job, for me, thank you." Hermione answered looking straight at the waitress, daring her to continue to flirt with Sirius.

Sirius, Remus, and George had to keep themselves from dying of laughter, Ron and Harry were staring at Hermione in disbelief, and Tonks… well, Tonks looked right at the waitress, and said, "You know, I think I'll have one of those as well."

The waitress couldn't really say anything, and with a quick nod of her head walked away.

Ron found his voice, "A Flaming Blow Job?"

Hermione and Tonks didn't miss a beat; "You've NEVER had a Flaming Blow Job?"

Ron turned scarlet; as he was sure the entire bar had heard them. "Um… no – should I have?"

Nothing could hold the rest of the table back from laughing; even Harry had to admit Ron had walked right into that one.

When the waitress returned, she set the drinks in front of each of them, and quickly left.

Remus raised his own glass and everyone followed suit, "To Decree 664." He said and everyone nodded and took a drink.

**HSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSSHSSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSH**

The group spent an hour or so talking and chatting, catching up with Ron, talking about the latest development of candies to come out of George's store, and having an all around good time.

George stood and offered his hand to Hermione, and with a devilishly handsome smile asked, "Dance with me, love?"

Hermione's hand slipped off of its place on Sirius' thigh and slipped into George's grasp, "Of course."

He led her down stairs to the club and pulled her close dancing and grinding to the music.

Sirius watched her go, and was that… jealousy, he felt? Did he honestly feel jealous over _George_? He almost smacked himself right there and then; he was the one that got to go home with her at night, right? She slept in his arms, not George's; he really had nothing to be jealous of… not that rational thought such as this ever stopped the emotion.

"Alright, Sirius… spill." Remus said, with an amused look on his face.

Sirius dragged his gaze away from the stairs and looked back at the occupants of the table. "Spill what?"

Harry rolled his eyes and lifted his hand, counting off as he spoke, "Hand holding, leg brushing, inside jokes, low-cut red dress…"

"Oh…that."

"Yes, that." Remus responded.

Apparently Ron had been left out of the proverbial loop, and looked around completely and utterly confused.

"Um… I guess you could say we are together…"

"For how long?" Harry asked, amused at how unsure Sirius sounded.

"Since about two hours after you left two Sunday's ago."

Harry nodded. Remus looked over at Tonks and held out his hand, "That will be five gallons."

Tonks shook her head, "Two weeks from when we came back… that means you owe me money."

"Within three days of when I called it…" He answered back.

"How about we call it even?" she asked, her eyebrow's lifting just slightly, conveying that there was something in it for him if he dropped it.

He leaned down and kissed her quickly, "Deal."

"What are you two on about?" Harry asked, looking almost as confused as Ron.

"We were betting how long it would take them…" Remus answered.

But before Sirius could open his mouth to say anything in response, Ron looked around and asked in a clearly confused and irritated state. "Who the bloody hell are you four talking about?"

"Hermione." Came a resounding answer from all of their lips.

"But… but… you can't date her, she's… she's too young for you." Ron really wasn't thinking very hard when he said this. It was much more of a startled response to something he had never dreamed would happen.

"Age isn't a factor… I know you didn't do any arithmacy classes but if you think about it, take my age, subtract all the time in Azkaban, and the three years I spent dead, and taking into consideration Hermione's mental age, you could even say that she's older than I am…"

Ron wasn't bright enough, or sober enough to argue from that point on. So instead he just nodded and stayed silent.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dance to cut into." Sirius said, slipping out of his chair and down to the dance floor.

**HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

**OK… so don't hate me… but I'm not a fan of the two youngest Weasley's as I'm quite sure most of you have figured out by now.**

**For those of you out there who have been trying to figure out who the mysterious third player is… ha ha… I'm still not going to tell you, although George would be one very hot candidate….**

**If you want to know how to make the drinks I mentioned, the recipes are just below.**

**OH! And Kismet, means destiny or fate, for those of you who weren't sure.**

**DRINKS DRINKS DRINKS DRINKS DRINKS DRINKS DRINKS **

**Incredible Hulk**

2 oz Hpnotiq® liqueur  
2 oz cognac

Combine the Hpnotiq with the cognac in a highball glass over ice. Admire the transformation, and enjoy. Chill both ingredients beforehand for best results.

Flaming Blow Job

1 bottle Jack Daniels 2 gal Everclear 1 qt Chocolate milk 5 cans Whipped cream  
Pour all ingredients into large punchbowl. Spray all 5 cans of whipped Cream on top of the bowl-set on fire and let burn. After the flames go out, serve in m


	11. Why?

**Allrighty then… so a few of you had some constructive criticism… and I want to say thank you. I do appreciate it. You've asked to develop the characters more, and I realized that I had been neglecting that… and I'll tell you why, not that it would be an excuse…**

**There are things for this story that I've planned since the beginning. A special scene that I have in my head that I can't wait to write… but I have so much to write before I can get there. Subconsciously, I've been trying to hurry through everything else to get there, and I realize now that it was at the expense of the character development.**

**So I've slowed things down a tad, and delved into the feelings of them a little bit more. I hope this makes them more three-dimensional for you.**

**Chapter is NOW BETA'D!**

**Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Love,**

**Chrys**

**HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight 'Mione?"

"I don't believe so, George." She answered with a small smirk on her face. They were currently slow dancing, her arms around his neck, and his long arms wrapped around her waist.

"Goodness then, where have my manners gone? You look absolutely ravishing tonight."

Hermione smiled in response and brushed his hair away from his face, "How are things?"

George's smile faltered just slightly and he closed his eyes for a moment, wondering just how truthful he should be in responding. When he opened his eyes again, she was staring directly into his eyes, while her own were soft and caring. She wasn't asking to make small talk; she actually wanted to know because she cared about him.

His façade broke just slightly, "As well as… um, as well as could be expected I guess."

She stroked her thumbs against the back of his neck in a soothing way, "You're not alone, George. You know, I'm just an owl away." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek softly.

When she was back at her normal height, he gave her one of his famous grins; "Thanks, love." George looked up and caught sight of Sirius moving gracefully towards them. "Looks like I'm not the only dog who wants to dance with you tonight…"

Hermione laughed softly and slipped out of his embrace. George let her go and moved deeper into the crowed to find some other pretty witch to dance with. Hermione didn't even have time to turn around before she felt Sirius' arms surround her, and his lips drop to the crook in her neck.

"Hello, love."

She grinned and turned in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. "Hello."

"Where'd George go?" he asked, looking around.

"Off to find some unsuspecting, pretty witch… not jealous of George, are we?" she asked mockingly.

"Jealous? Why should I be; you can't keep your hands off of me… therefore making me the luckiest bloke in the room." He leaned down and nipped at her ear.

She mewled, her voice low and husky as she rubbed herself against him. She could practically feel Sirius smirk against her neck as he continued exploiting one of her many week spots.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

"How's Teddy?" Harry asked Remus, taking a long pull from his beer.

"He's great - you should come over and see him more often. You are his godfather after all." Lupin replied.

"I will. I just figured you two would want him more to yourselves for a while. I spent a lot of time with him before, helping Andromada out and all." Harry replied.

"You're welcome to come over anytime Harry, you know that." Tonks answered him. "You don't want to stay away for too long, he might change his hair to black, and take up wearing a scar on his forehead if he misses you too much."

"Did you ever do that when you were a kid?" Ron asked her; intrigued that Teddy would use his ability to convey what he couldn't put into words.

"Oh, yes. Drove my parents' nuts, always changing my appearance into what I wanted. I used to have this little blue pig stuffed animal, and when my parents would take me out of the room without it, my hair would go bright blue and my nose would change." As she said this she demonstrated exactly what she meant, causing those left at the table to chuckle, "Dad forgot it once when he had to take me to a meeting, then he had to have Mom modify all of the muggle's memories who saw me change."

A few more minutes of pleasant conversation continued until Harry stood up. "I best get going, I've got loads of stuff to do tomorrow."

They said their good-byes and Harry moved over to the balcony overlooking the dance floor. He looked around a moment before catching sight of Hermione and Sirius completely wrapped around each other, practically dry-humping on the dance floor.

He couldn't help but let a sly smile spread across his face. _They fit… much better than her and Ron ever did._ He waved his hand above his head a few times to get their attention.

Hermione was the first to look up. She caught Harry's gaze and watched as he mouthed, _See you later._

She tapped Sirius on the shoulder and pointed for him to look up so that he could see Harry. Once Sirius waved to him, Hermione caught his attention again, making a motion with her hands that looked as if she were eating and then mouthed, _Friday?_

He thought for a moment, before nodding, and gestured that he would owl her later. She nodded and waved good-bye.

Her attention was quickly brought back to her partner, who hadn't wasted any time in pulling her back to him, grinding his hips suggestively against hers.

"You are a great dancer, Pads." She said breathlessly against his ear.

"It's all in the partner, I assure you."

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

"You do realize that you can't tell anyone, right?"

"I'm not stupid, love. I don't want my balls hexed off."

"Yes, that would be a waste…" Ginny purred suggestively.

Conner looked down at her naked form. He knew she was using him; like he said, he wasn't stupid. He was a Ravenclaw, after all. "Why do you stay with him?" He hadn't realized he had asked the question out loud until he saw the reaction on her face.

Ginny tensed immediately, "Why?"

"You stay with him, yet you fuck me… not that I'm complaining_, I_ don't mind being fuck buddies, but somehow I know _he_ would mind." His fingers were trailing up and down the valley between her breasts.

"Because I love him." She answered, but there was something wrong with the way she said it. She spoke those four words as if an automated response. There was no passion; it was as if she were reciting it from a book.

He laughed softly; "Maybe if you keep telling yourself that one day you'll believe it… I think you just like the sex, and the title. The Boy-Who-Lived's girlfriend. Sounds a lot better than the Sidekicks' sister, don't you think?"

"I think you should stop talking and put your mouth to better uses." She said defensively. Connor had hit a nerve, and at that moment all she wanted was for him to shut up.

"As you wish, love."

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

Hermione woke up next to a very warm lump of man, who as far as she could tell was still completely conked out from last night.

She stared at his naked body. The man was well… _edible,_ for lack of a better term. His muscled body was the stuff of girls' dreams, not to mention the tattoos that covered his chest. It hadn't taken her long to figure out what the odd symbols meant; it was a good thing she had taken advanced ancient ruins. _I solemnly swear to always be up to no good._

She ran her hands lightly over his chest, tracing the symbols, before moving lower. Her mouth soon followed, kissing his sleeping form, staring with his neck, down his chest, to his stomach. By this time Sirius was slowly awakening to the feeling of warm breath caressing him. He opened his eyes just as Hermione took his quickly hardening dick into her mouth, and lavished it with attention.

"Merlin…" he whimpered, as his hips involuntarily bucked upwards. Hermione just grinned and continued.

Her hands rested on his thighs, rubbing soothing circles while her mouth continued her pleasurable torture. Sirius' hands were buried in her hair, not pushing or pulling, just holding on for dear life. Hermione enjoyed pleasuring him. It didn't matter how long they had been together, she enjoyed him, and he enjoyed her. They got along really well, a few arguments here and there, but they always made up, and Merlin's pants, when they made up…

"Hermione… I'm going to…" Sirius was currently trying to pull her up, but she refused. Her hands linked with his, threading her fingers into his, and held them against the bed as she brought him to completion.

When he had calmed down Hermione crawled up his body and laid back down, her head on his chest, her naked leg intertwined with his. "Good morning…"

Sirius laughed, "A very good morning." He looked down at her, stroking her hair, "Not that I mind, but where did that come from?"

"Payback for last night…" she mumbled, her eyes closing as she snuggled even closer to him, enjoying the feeling of his hand stroking through her hair.

"Well… I'll have to tie you up more often then." His comment was met with a sly grin, making Sirius fully believe that was exactly what Hermione was hoping for.

They were silent for minutes, staring out the window that over looked the garden, the rare sun breaking through the clouds and warming the room up just a notch.

"Can I ask you something 'Mione?"

"Anything you want…" she answered without thinking.

"Why did you bring us back?"

"What?" Hermione sat up, her hand resting on Sirius' chest, the sheet falling from her form revealing her naked body. If he hadn't had asked such an important question just seconds before, he probably would have taken advantage of her naked state, but at the current moment, Sirius primarily just wanted an answer.

"Why you? Why me? What pushed you so hard to bring me back?"

She turned away from him then, so that he could only see her curly hair fall down her beautiful back. She stared out the window for a moment or two before answering, "Just a puzzle, you know me…I can't let a puzzle go unless I solve it…"

"You tried to bring me back from the dead because it was a puzzle?"

"Yes… to figure out what the veil could do and all… just a puzzle." All the warmth left her voice, and she wrapped her arms around herself. Could she really tell him that she _had_ to figure it out? Could she tell him that she had fallen for him years ago, and that his death had hit her harder than anyone had actually believed?

"I don't believe you." He was propped up against the headboard now. His voice held no malice, he wasn't mad at her for lying to him - he just wanted to know why.

"Why don't you believe me?" she asked softly.

"Because if it were a puzzle, you wouldn't have stopped once I came back, if you wanted to figure out the veil, you would still be in there, messing with it. As soon as Moony, Tonks and I stepped through, you completely forgot about the veil."

She nodded and stayed silent. He had a point. She felt his arms encircle her and pull her back against him, so that she was sitting in between his legs.

He could sense that she was uncomfortable, but knowing Hermione she would tell him soon enough - he just needed to be patient.

"Part of it was Harry… he was so… lost, when you fell. I don't know if you could hear him, or even if you could remember it if you did, but he screamed. Merlin, he screamed so loud, yelling at Remus that you were right behind the veil, and that if he could just reach through, he would be able to pull you back. It was worse than when Cedric died. The pain was etched onto his face for weeks. He hated Remus for holding him back and not letting him go after you."

Silent tears were streaming down her face as she thought about it, about how much pain Harry had been in. "He chased after Bellatrix; I wasn't there, but he might have used an unforgivable on her, or tried to, before Voldemort attacked him. The rest of the school year was horrible. He would get an idea of how to bring you back, and run around, and when it was proven wrong, he looked so defeated. He asked Nearly-Headless Nick, if you could come back as a ghost… then he found your present, the Mirror… when he realized that if he had remembered it earlier and had not asked Kretcher… that none of it ever would have happened… I thought he was going to kill himself. The guilt gnawed away at him, more and more. I really don't know how he did it, but somehow he overcame it and got along, but I could always see the pain in his face when anything reminded him of you."

Sirius held her tighter as she cried for Harry, and for the pain that Harry had endured. "And the other part?" he asked softly.

"Me… I missed you. I know back then we didn't get along very well, but you were there, and I… I fancied you. When you fell through, it didn't hit me then… it took a few days… I had done something… I can't even remember now what it was but I was going to run down to the common room to tell Harry to include it in his letter to you… I was almost to the door when I realized there would be no more letters to Snuffles. I broke down then… dropped to the floor in front of Lavender's trunk and cried. All I could think about was all the hurtful stuff I had said about you living through Harry and Ron…"

She wiped her tears away before continuing, "We had a lot of shit to deal with… but once the War was over, I felt like I had to do something. Something to erase the pain on Harry's face… something to make me feel… I don't even know what I wanted to feel; I just wanted you to come back. It sounds silly, but somehow I figured that if you came back… everything would get better. I know that doesn't make sense, but something just felt right about trying to crack the veil and save you."

No words were spoken for a very long time. Sirius held Hermione to his chest and let her cry herself out. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to say. Hermione had missed him… she had felt for him for years, and he hadn't noticed her until he came back. It was then that he remembered what James had said, "_There are things that none of you know about, things that happened to Harry and his friends when you weren't around that have… well have set up the ability for you to return."_ Could he have meant the fact that Hermione had felt something for him?

"It doesn't have to make sense, love… I'm just glad you did; I would have hated to miss out on this." He dipped his head down and kissed her tenderly. It wasn't an excited or hurried kiss like they usually shared, but one that told of caring, one that he hoped showed her how lucky he felt right then.

When he broke the kiss, Hermione wiped the last of her tears off of her cheek and looked up at him, "Me too Padfoot… me too."

**HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBH**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers… and to those of you who haven't reviewed… and don't want to face the wrath of Draco Potter, I suggest you hit the little blue "go" button down there… you wouldn't want an angry bunny who looks like a mixture of Draco and Harry in bunny form now would you? Would you?**

**:: Cackles evilly::**


	12. apologies

Don't yell at me, I know this took a long time but I had midterms… so yeah. Hope you enjoy

**CHAPTER NOW BETA'D!**

This chapter was beta'd by both Noel-Cullen and Satin –Serpent, Big Thanks to you both

Enjoy

Chrys

SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG?? SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG?? SBHG??SBHG??

Harry and Sirius were currently setting the table, while Hermione and Mrs. Weasley worked on the food. It was Friday night at Grimmuald Place, and their "extended family" was due to arrive in half an hour.

Mrs. Weasley was the one to break the silence that had engulfed them since they had began working on dinner. "Does he treat you well?"

Hermione was shocked. She had always expected Mrs. Weasley to flip out when she realized that Sirius and her were together… not such a simple question.

"Like a queen." She answered truthfully. She understood now what her life had been missing. A simple touch, hand-holding, putting his arm around the back of her chair, warm looks from across the room, smiles for no reason, being held from behind, his arms wrapping around her stomach, his head resting on her shoulder. The simple things, the small things, the spontaneous things… that is what felt the best, what she had always craved, and what she had never received until now.

"I guess that's all I can hope for." Molly's voice was distant, and Hermione wondered if she was still harboring hopes for Ron.

Harry entered the kitchen then, moving behind Hermione and leaning over her shoulder to smell the soup she was currently working on. Hermione didn't hesitate to lift the wooden spoon to her shoulder to give him a taste.

Harry blew on the soup lightly before taking it into his mouth. "Mm, that's great 'Mione."

She smiled, "Anyone else show up yet?"

"George just got here, he's currently discussing new products with Sirius. Arthur and Ron are watching the telly. Ginny's should be here soon, McGonagall is letting her floo over by herself." He paused for a second, and listened to the wards, "And Remus, Tonks and Teddy just arrived."

Hermione grabbed some powder from the cubbord and sprinkled some lightly over the top, "Andromeda told me that she was busy tonight. Did you hear from Kingsley or Neville or Luna?"

"Kingsley's stuck at the Ministry, and Neville and Luna are currently on a weekend getaway in the south of France."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow at this, to which Harry simply shrugged.

"About damn time those two figured it out." Came the not so quite voice of Molly.

Harry and Hermione stared at her in stunned disbelief.

"What? Those two have been beating around the bush for months…" Molly turned back to her salad mixing the last of the chicken in.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before shrugging and smiling.

"Could you hand me the large white bowl in the far right cupboard, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"It scares me to know that you know where I keep my bowls…" he said quietly as he grabbed the bowl for her so that she could pour the soup into it.

"Why? I bet you could tell me which closet in my house connects directly with your broom cupboard."

"Second floor, on the right, three doors down from the bathroom." He answered with out even realizing he was proving her point for her.

She just grinned and handed him the bowl with a large ladle inside, "Can you put this on the table for me?"

Harry nodded and took it from her, leaving the kitchen.

"If I already didn't know better I would think it was Harry you were dating." Molly said as soon as she judged Harry was out of earshot.

"Except you do know better, and are fully privy to the knowledge that Harry is head over heels in love with your daughter." Hermione responded, pulling together the rest of the meal, getting it ready for when Harry came back, so that he could put it on the table.

"I know that, but the way you and Harry act around each other is much different than the way he acts with Ginny… and actually while I'm thinking about it, it's very similar to the way you and George act. I'm not insinuating anything, I just making an observation."

"That's because they both only think of me as a sister. I'm safe, they don't have to worry about pleasing me…" she let her voice drop off there. She left the rest of her sentence unsaid, whether it was because she couldn't say any more, or because she didn't want to, she couldn't even tell herself.

"But they do, Hermione. They both work very hard at pleasing you."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm telling you, they only think of me as their bookworm sister… someone to lean on when things get rough, shoulder to cry on and all that… most of the time they probably don't realize I'm a girl…"

Molly stayed silent and gave a half nod, not in agreement, but just in acknowledgement. She then picked up the large salad bowl, and left the room.

Hermione stood there for a second, she was right wasn't she? Harry entered then picking up what she couldn't carry; they left the room together.

As soon as Harry set his bowls and plates down on the table the flames in his fireplace grew a bright green and out stepped Ginny, who quickly ran across the room and threw herself into her boyfriend's arms.

Hermione set the last of the food down and took a seat in between Sirius and George. Her eyes, though, stayed locked on Harry and Ginny. Ginny's arms were wrapped around Harry's neck and his around her waist, holding her against him. They weren't kissing, simply holding each other, but something looked… off. Ginny looked…restless, almost. Hermione shrugged it off and attributed it to the fact that Ginny missed Harry… it was after all the only logical explanation.

"Oy… you two gonna sit down and eat or are we going to have to watch you snog in front of us." George yelled out attracting Harry and Ginny's attention.

"George!" came an exasperated tone from Arthur.

"What?" George asked, genuinely confused as to what he had said wrong… the rest of the table had been thinking it, he was just the only one with balls enough to say it out loud.

Ginny rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at George before pulling Harry to two available seats on the across the table from Hermione.

SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG?? SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG?? SBHG??SBHG??

Hermione had spent most of dinner with one hand on her boyfriend's leg, drawing lazy circles on his thigh with her nail. He hadn't complained, although she did notice that he had to re-arrange himself a few times. She chatted politely with Remus, flirted slightly with George, knowing that nothing would come of it, and even held Teddy, rocking him back and forth slightly, playing one handed peak-a-boo. When she handed Teddy back to Tonks, her hand resumed its place on Sirius' thigh, slightly higher this time.

Due to the fact that Sirius was done with his dinner by now, and the brunette next to him was driving him crazy, he slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, and whispering in her ear when no one was watching. "You are in so much trouble when we get home." A gentle tug on her ear with his teeth, and he was sitting straight up again, with his arm remaining firmly around Hermione.

The look Hermione gave him was devious, it was vicious, it was… hot. She looked as if she were going to pounce him right then and there, confirming his belief that she knew exactly what reaction her hand on his thigh ignited in him.

In order to take his mind off of the witch next to him, Sirius turned back to the table. "So Ginny, how's Hogwarts going…"

Ginny paused for a moment… _what did he know?_ She thought, hoping it was an innocent question. "Fine… N.E.W.T.S coming up soon and all."

"Any blokes trying to give Harry here a run for his money? You being the only Weasley left in that big castle, no older brothers or boyfriend to protect you…" Lupin asked, meaning it entirely in a joking form.

Ginny choked on her butterbeer, and the table paused for a few seconds for her to breath again, "No… why…why would you ask that?" she asked trying to sound as if it was stupid for him to ask such a question.

Harry didn't looked disturbed at all, "As if anyone at Hogwarts would tempt trying to pick up the girlfriend of the 'Boy-who-lived.' No one wants their balls hexed off and permanently stuck to front of the Hogwarts Express."

Everyone at the table laughed… except for Ginny, who made it look as if she might be laughing, but was actually extremely uncomfortable with the way this conversation was currently going… she wanted the subject changed… Yesterday.

Luckily Hermione came to the rescue, "Did any of you hear about Flourish and Botts closing?" she asked.

"My word… they've been open forever. I do believe that is where we got our school books when we went to Hogwarts." Molly said.

"Well… they've decided to close down, and the other day I was in there talking to Flourish himself, and he actually offered to sell me the store. He said that it would be better to just sell the store to someone else, than to send all the books back to the publishers, and let the lease go…"

"That's great 'Mione, sounds like a perfect job for you." Ron said, grinning.

"Yeah… then I can come over and bother you all the time…" George said, giving her an impish sneer.

Hermione grinned, "Just as long as you realize that gives me permission to bother you back." She poked him in the side with her free hand just to demonstrate, which of course caused the table to break out into laughter again.

"Careful there, Love. You wouldn't want to find any of my candies in your tip jar now would you?"

"Like I would be stupid enough to eat candy out of my tip jar." She responded.

Luckily George didn't have to think of a response as the flames coming from Harry's fireplace turned green and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out.

"Hello everyone. My apologies for missing dinner but I was working on something rather important, and now that I have finished I thought I would drop by and not only see you all but give you some good news."

"There is still some food, you're welcome to help your self." Molly told him.

Kingsley waved it off yet took a seat near the end of the table next to Ron. "I have a gift for you Sirius. It is quite a bit late coming, but it's the best that I can get the Ministry to do."

Kingsley pulled a large envelope from his robes and passed it across the table.

Sirius eyed him oddly for a few seconds, taking the envelope in his hands and turning it over a few times looking at it. He caught Hermione's eye, who gave him an encouraging smile, before he looked down once more and began opening the envelope.

To Mr. Sirius Orion Black- 

_We at the Wizengamot offer our sincerest apologies for your unjust incarceration, and lack of a fair trial. We feel we are to blame as is the previous Minister of Magic Fudge. The actions by the ministry, the Wizengamot, and other departments were deplorable, and unfair. We understand that we cannot give you back those twelve years of your life, and no amount of apologies will forgive the corrupt departments that held you accountable for actions that were not yours. Due to our inability to turn back time( __Due to the loss of our supply of Time Turners a few years ago__) we would like to offer you the following awards, both monetary and in title, in hopes that you will forgive the Wizengamot for its previous actions:_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Order of Phoenix, First Class_

_Senior Auror, with a salary of 1,000 galleons per week_

_2,500,000 Galleons for the twelve years spent in Prison_

_The job of Senior Auror is yours to accept or decline. We would welcome your training and your experience back in the office of Magical Law Enforcement. If you choose to accept this job at any time, please send an owl to Head of Magical Law Enforcement Ken McGaven, so that he may find you a partner and a place in his department. We hope that you accept our deepest apologies, and that you feel welcome to rejoin our society as the only remaining Heir of the Noble House of Black. _

_Thank you for your help and your understanding_

_The Wizengamot_

Sirius finished reading the letter and looked into the envelope to find to pins, one signifying his Order of Merlin, and the other to signify his Order of Phoenix.

"Order of Phoenix?" he asked Kingsley.

"It signifies that you were a pivotal part of the second war, we thought it only be right to name it after the Order of the Phoenix."

Sirius nodded and held the pins in his hand, looking each of them over. Hermione's hand slipped into his and covered the pins, pulling them out of his hand. He looked up at her and she smiled, pulling the back off of them and fastening them to his shirt without saying a word.

"The plaques will be sent to your house in the morning by owl," added Kingsley.

Sirius nodded, "They pay a lot more these days then when I was a junior Auror working for the Ministry."

Kingsley laughed, "They had to, the job became more and more dangerous with the war, people wouldn't risk their lives for only 400 galleons a week."

"The Wizengamot finally got something right." Hermione said, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Took them long enough," Ron and Lupin mumbled.

Sirius stood up and reached out to Kingsley, who stood and took his hand, "Thank you Kingsley,"

"Anything for a friend," Kingsley answered as he shook Sirius' hand.

Harry stood up, "Firewhisky for everyone!" he shouted waving his wand and conjuring a glass in front of everyone.

Everyone lifted his or her glass in Sirius' direction before taking a drink of the alcohol.

A sudden idea struck Harry, "Wait a minute, now that my training is complete I'm supposed to be assigned to a partner… Sirius we could be partners! Of course… that is if you take the job."

Harry's eyes were bright green in excitement at the possibility of being partners with Sirius.

Sirius couldn't possibly turn down the job now… the opportunity to work next to Harry every day. "I'll owl Ken in the morning, I'm sure with both of our influence we can get him to make us partners."

Harry was practically jumping for joy. In the past month or so, Sirius had gone from Harry's Godfather, to Harry's best friend, and Harry loved it. He loved the thought of working with Sirius every day, allowing them to make up for lost time.

SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG?? SBHG??SBHG??SBHG?? SBHG??SBHG?? SBHG?? SBHG??

An hour later, everyone had left Harry's house with the exception of Harry and Ginny. They were currently lying in Harry's bed after a very hot bout of sex, which drained both completely of energy.

"What time does McGonogal expect you back at the castle?" Harry asked the girl lying across his chest.

"She said I had to be back by Midnight." She murmured snuggling her body tighter against Harry's, a million thoughts running through her head a mile a minute_. She loved him_… _right? Connor couldn't possibly be right. She wasn't so mean as to date him for the title… was she? The title did have its perks. She can't remember the last time she had to pay for a butterbeer, and very few people dared to insult her, for fear of what Harry would do to them. She really did love Harry right?_

"We have about an hour then, love." Harry said stroking her hair, completely missing the look of deep thought on Ginny's face.

Ginny pushed all thoughts from her head and climbed on top of him, taking his cock into her hand and stroking him in a way that she knew would get him up almost instantly, "I want you as many times as possible between now and then…"

SBHG?? SBHG??SBHG?? SBHG?? SBHG??SBHG?? SBHG?? SBHG??SBHG?? SBHG?? SBHG??

"No more long days spent around the house…" Hermione said, as she was slipping out of her clothing, while getting ready for bed.

"Huh?" Sirius asked as he slipped out of his pants.

"We are both going to have jobs… both of which are extremely time consuming, at least at first. We won't get to spend as much time together." Hermione's voice wasn't sad, she was simply stating a fact, but Sirius could hear the traces of disappointment.

Sirius pulled his shirt off over his head and walked to her, pulling her panty clad body against his, "Don't worry love, we'll have plenty of time together. We'll just have to mess with our schedules so that we can get the same days off."

Hermione nodded and lifted herself up on her toes, her hand pulling Sirius' head down to hers, so that she could kiss him.

Sirius grinned against her mouth as he kissed her. His hands slid around to her behind and lifted her up, so that she could wrap her legs around Sirius' waist. "Not to mention, make up for lost time when ever we can," she responded, kissing him again.

Sirius nodded, "By the way, you are totally going to pay for the torture you put me through at dinner."

"As long as my payment involves you, I think I can handle it."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	13. A month later, and a Day off

Don't hate me please… even though this one hasn't been updated in a while… I did give you guys a completely new story, and finished it for you… I do not accept thrown vegetables as reviews… so don't even try.

Chapter is currently Un-Beta'd

If you haven't done so already, check out "The Sickness" it's a lovely little 3 chaptered story of Hermione and Draco. 

Also there is a poll on my profile about who you would bring back if you could… go ahead and choose two people to bring back and make your selection. (Has no bearing on me brining back characters, I just want to see who other people would bring back)

Lots of Love,

Chrys

SBHG?SBHG?

A month passed in peace. Sirius and Harry were partnered together, and had taken on and solved many cases. Hermione had spent a week with Flourish, learning the ropes of the bookstore. At the end of the week, he signed over the shop, she handed over the money, and she was the proud owner of "Bookworms' Paradise." She had changed the store around a little, using expanding charms, to make the rooms bigger, and brought in a coffee bar, as well as places to sit and read. 

Hermione and Sirius' relationship didn't suffer at all. They would usually find a time to go to lunch, along with George and Harry. They worked hard to get off work on time, in order to beat the other one home, and they both always took Wednesdays off. 

It seemed as if they had found a perfect harmony in their lives. George was looking better every day, getting to eat lunch with friends every day, as opposed to sitting in the back room of the shop, remembering everything Fred and him had done. Harry loved how things turned out. He got to spend every day with Sirius, who in his opinion was one of the greatest friends, and the funniest person around, and sit down at lunch with Hermione and George most days. Hermione got her bookshop, two great friends and a boyfriend to spend time with. And Sirius got the second best family he had ever had, taking into account his years with Remus and James (conveniently forgetting Wormtail ever existed).

HGSB?HGSB?HGSB?-SGSB?HGSB?

It was Saturday, November 21st, and a Hogsmead weekend. Harry had asked for the day off, and due to his pull and the fact that they had solved every case that had come to them over the last month, McGaven had given him and Sirius the day off. Hermione had closed the store that day, and her and Sirius were spending it at home, relaxing in the back yard, and doing other couple things. 

Harry had a reason to take this particular Saturday off, for it was his and Ginny's 3-month anniversary, of the first time they had sex. It seemed like a trivial date, but it meant something to Harry, and luckily it landed on a Hogsmead weekend. He had planned the whole thing out, going up to the Shrieking Shack on the Wednesday before and cleaning it up, making the inside a perfect sanctuary. A big fluffy bed, a working bath, charmed rose petals littered the floor, a great place to celebrate. Ginny wouldn't know what hit her. 

Harry popped over to the shack, that morning, making sure that the door was unlocked, and placing a concealing charm that ran the length of the fence that surrounded the shack, so that anyone else, would only see the shack and not the two people going into it. He also raised a silencing charm, just in case. 

Harry looked down at his watch and figured Ginny should probably be in Hogsmead by now. Harry pulled small velvet black box out of his pocket, and opened it, checking to make sure its contents were still there. He smiled, closed the box, put it firmly back into his pocket and left. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the small town. Many people noticed him, Luna said hello as she passed by him on her way to Hogshead, Dennis Creavy waved and smiled, but he couldn't find Ginny anywhere. Ginny always came down on Hogsmead weekends, hadn't missed one since the end of the war. 

Harry turned once he made it to the end of the street, and figured he would make another pass down the cobblestone road before owling Ginny with a question of where she was. He was walking past the alley on the far side of the Three Broomsticks when he heard an unmistakable voice. 

"Connor… not out here, anyone could see us." 

"Who cares let them watch," A male's voice this time that Harry had never heard before. 

"They could tell Harry… Please Connor… Ohh… that feels good."

Harry turned the corner and looked down the alley to find Ginny, pressed up against a wall, her skirt up around her waist, and her panties pulled to the side. The boy, Connor… had three fingers buried inside of her and was kissing her neck. 

Harry was frozen. Ginny, the girl of his dreams, the girl that had been pinning after him since she was 10 years old, who used to not even be able to say three words in front of him before turning around and running away, was cheating on him.

"Fuck, I'm so close Connor… Please…" her voice was high and whinny, her eyes closed and her head tipped back, she was rocking her hips against his hand, and seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Then say it love… Tell me."

"Fuck… I don't love him. Please Connor."

Connor pulled his fingers almost completely out of Ginny, "You don't love who?"

Her eyes opened, and stared Connor directly in the eye, "Harry, I don't love Harry. Fuck… please let me cum…"

The boy shoved his fingers deep inside of Ginny, and pinched her clit with the other hand, sending her over the edge of insanity in a man's arms that were clearly not her boyfriends. 

When she could Ginny stood up, fixed her clothing and pulled Connor in for a kiss, "Come on, I bet the Three Broomsticks has a few open rooms where I can… return the favor."

The boy grinned down at her, and they turned to move back up the alley and towards the front door. Due to Harry's sudden inability to move, he stood directly in their path. 

Connor noticed him first, and there had to be some form of charm on this alley as he too suddenly stood stock still, holding his breath. Ginny looked up at him to find what was wrong and then followed his line of sight directly into the Avada Kedevra green eyes of the Boy-Who- Defeated. 

"Harry." She gasped, her face reminiscent of when she first saw him at Kings Cross Station, when he had been 11. Complete and total terror engulfed her face and the air was pulled from her lungs. 

"Do you know what today is Ginny?" Harry asked. He wasn't menacing… yet. It was a simple question, spoken in a simple flat tone, that did nothing to revel how betrayed he felt at that moment. 

"… Saturday… the 21st?" she said in hushed tones, wondering what unforgivable curse he would use.

"Do you remember what happened three months ago today?" 

Ginny stood for a second and then a light bulb flashed, "Fuck."

Harry nodded his head, "Fuck, is right."

Ginny was franticly searching her mind for where she had put her wand… it was in her leg holster, far enough down that should she go for it, Harry would beat her to it. She realized Connors was in the pocket on the other side of her. Neither wand would do them any good.

"I seem to remember saying that if I found another guy had touched you that I would hex his balls off and permanently stick them to the front of the Hogwarts Express." Connor's legs visibly shifted to cover himself, "But enlighten of your recent proclamation of your lack of caring for me, I think I will simply tell you to never come near me again. If I'm at your parent's house, leave. Family dinners at my or Hermione's place, no longer include you. You mean nothing to me Ginny, you are lower than dirt."

Ginny had braced herself for a stunner, a bat-bogey, even a Crucio… but it never came. Harry said his piece, turned around and left.

"Well… that went well." Connor said beside her. 

He got smacked in the stomach, before Ginny fled, crying her eyes out as she ran towards Hogwarts.

HGSB?HGSB?HGSB?

Sirius was lying on the grass, Hermione's head resting on his stomach as his fingers brushed through her hair. He had woken her up this morning with an orgasm, and proceeded to bring her to that point three more times before they left the bed. He had made her breakfast, strawberry covered pancakes, and had fed them to her himself. Afterwards he had put her on the table and played hide and go seek with the left over strawberries, hiding them inside of her, and finding them with his tongue. She had returned the favor when she cleaned off his cock of all the syrup she had "accidentally" spilled on him. 

They were resting now, talking, relaxing, soaking up the sun, that hadn't shown its face for days.

"What about kids?" Sirius asked, picking up a curl from his stomach and holding it up to the light before letting it drop back down.

"One day. I'm not in a hurry, but I wouldn't mind a few kids running around the house. What about you?" She was drawing lazy patterns with her nail on the hand that wasn't occupied with her hair.

"I don't know… I never really thought about it till just recently. Before I was either in the middle of a war, in prison, in hiding, or dead… but I think I'd like to a have a few. Raise them all to be marauders, and trouble makers, and give Hogwarts the mischief that it needs to survive."

Hermione laughed softly and was about to reply when Harry appeared just ten feet away. He stood there for a second, looked directly at the two of them and collapsed to his knees. His arms wrapped around his stomach and he pressed his head against the cool grass. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Hermione jumped up and ran to him, sliding down to the ground and wrapped her arms around him from the side, "Harry? Harry are you hurt? What's wrong?"

Sirius was on his other side, his hand on his godson's back, "Harry?"

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it on his forehead, covering the faint scar that still lingered. It was his way of telling her to look into his memories and find out what was wrong. It had been a tactic they had used during the war when they weren't able to speak. Usually one of them would grab the others hands, put it on their forehead, and explain a strategy, through their mind. Hermione thought the spell in her head and was quickly reliving the last half an hour. 

When Hermione resurfaced, just a few seconds later, she had tears in her eyes. She pulled Harry to her, and held him. He wasn't crying… but his breathing was off and he looked as if he was going to throw up at any moment. 

"I was going to ask her to marry me." His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he lost consciousness. 

HGSB?HGSB?-HGSB?HGSB?

Harry spent the night at Hermione's house. Harry slept in the middle of the bed, Hermione was behind him, curled around his back, and Sirius had slept in the chair. The next morning Harry had gotten up, and acted as if nothing happened. He got dressed, went down stairs grabbed a bite to eat, and waited for Sirius to get ready to go to work. 

Sirius attempted to tell Harry that it was perfectly fine if he needed another day off. Harry waved off his offer, and told him to hurry up, or else they would be late. 

Sirius nodded and ran up the stairs, changing his clothes, muttering a quick shower charm, and went into the bedroom that Hermione was still asleep in.

"Wake up, Love. Store opens in an hour you better get a move on." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione woke up and looked around, "Where's Harry?"

"Currently downstairs waiting for me so we can go to work," at her sound of protest, he threw up his hands, "Don't blame me, he's the one that wants to go."

She nodded and got up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Bring him back home when your shift's over k?"

He nodded, and disappeared downstairs, she heard the floo kick in, and knew they were gone. 

Hermione felt… angry. How the fuck did you cheat on a guy as sweet as Harry Potter? 

She grabbed a shower, got dressed, flooed over to the store in order to open it, and then sent a very lovely letter to Molly Weasley, letting her know, before the Newspapers got wind, just what had transpired the day before… leaving out the details about the sex and Harry's proposal. 

Just as she attached her letter to Midnight, the owl that Sirius had bought her, and sent the beautiful black and silver bird out, a less conspicuous, barn owl arrived carrying her morning paper. Luck was not on her side today.

_**Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Juice Drinker, had the Boy-Who-Lived, and couldn't keep him.**_

_**By: Lonnie Silver**_

_Ginny Weasley, youngest of 7, and only female, child of Authur and Molly Weasley, was caught in a indecent position yesterday with a young Ravenclaw, by her now ex-boyfriend, the Boy-Who-Lived, Mr. Harry Potter. Ginny, who's older brother Ronald, is a close friend of Mr. Potter, has been reportedly, been sneaking around with aforementioned Ravenclaw, Mr. Connor Gregory, since the beginning of term. "Connor tried to hide it, but was never very stealth like. Leaving the common room just minutes before curfew, and not returning till the next morning, with hickeys and bite marks, and a stupid smirk on his face. We just didn't know who he was with up until now," said Raymond Troy, a 6__th__ year Ravenclaw. _

_The Weasley family is most known for their relationship to the Boy-Who-Lived, through their second youngest, Ronald. Ronald, Harry and their friend Hermione Granger, were in a huge way responsible for the down fall of You-Know-Who…_

The article went on to detail her, Ron and Harry's dealings with Voldemort through out their seven years, and even mentioned Sirius Black, commenting that the author had seen Hermione and Sirius, out quite a bit and speculated that they were getting quite "sirius." It came back around at the end, which after skimming down she started reading again. 

After finding Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Gregory in the alley behind the Three Broomsticks, It has been reported that Mr. Potter, while very calm, told Ms. Weasley, to never come near him again. Surprisingly to most, no wands were drawn nor curses said, and Mr. Potter calmly left the couple and disapperated away. Ms. Weasley was seen running from the alley, in the direction of Hogwarts, crying. It seems, my dear readers that our "savior" is now back on the market, I know the rest of us wouldn't throw away a chance to be with him.

Hermione shook her head… Silver was a much nicer woman than Rita Skeeter had ever been… but she had also been attempting to get into Harry's pants, since she started at the Daily Profit. Hermione just hoped that Molly read her letter first, before the paper...

SBHGSBHGSBHG -?

So… he knows now. The story is moving now… and I mean that seriously…. Or do I mean that Siriusly? Who knows?

Anyway, we are soon to find out who is our third in this Sirius Hermione Relationship… Will it be Harry? Will it be George? Could I possibly be pointing you all in that direction and then bring in a Random character that I just made up and make it him? Yes, yes I could. I am the writer, I can do that… I have the technology.

(if you recognize the allusion to a movie that I just dropped, and to an actor, that happened to also be in a Harry Potter movie or two, please drop me a line, let me know you got it… just so I know I'm not completely crazy.

Thanks

Chrys

P.S. Pet Draco Potter… he's feeling neglected.


	14. Sirius Sexual part Duex

Hello my lovely readers and reviewers

Hello my lovely readers and reviewers. I would just like to let you know that you find out who our third player is during this chapter.

Few quick notes,

One: Currently Beta'd

Two: I now have a myspace!!, if you would like to add me on your myspace, and drop in and say hello my name on there is "Chrys Slara" and my link is : http/ www .myspace .com/ storytellerbynature

Without the spaces of course. On there is more about me… everything you ever wanted to know, as well as the banners that I've made for all of my stories. I'm friends with a lot of wizard rock so if your curious about them their links are also there. So yeah check it out and add me.

Three: I have a poll up, I would love it if you guys would vote please, it's on my profile.

Enjoy

Chrys

SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??

Ginny was not having a good day. She hadn't told anyone about the day before… and yet it made the front page of the paper. Breakfast had been normal until the owls showed up. The papers came first, then a deafening silence fell over the hall as a picture of Harry walking away and Ginny running towards the castle, stared up at them. It had taken a few moments for them to read the article, but eyes slowly turned to where Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She knew without a doubt she was screwed beyond recognition.

She tried to brush it off, ignore the hundreds of eyes watching her eat, sending death glares at her for what she had done to most of the hall's personal hero. Half of the Slytherin table were amongst the ones that were angry. The other half sent her smirks, silently telling her that she should have been in Slytherin.

Ginny could ignore the looks. She could ignore the whispering. What she couldn't ignore was the howlers. The first one came, and opened by itself, not even waiting for Ginny to touch it. It was from George. Those people in the hall, who knew of the twins, grinned just at the voice of the prankster's, vividly recalling the firework incident a few years back. Their grins fell when they heard what he was saying.

'How dare you! What in Merlin's saggy balls possessed you to be so cruel? You were raised better than that! To betray someone who has done nothing but love and protect you… He's family Gin… you didn't just betray him, you betrayed us all.'

The letter folded itself up into a tiny little squares and exploded into a bright red firework, blinding everyone in a hall for a moment. The next one was from Ron. It screamed so loud that Peeves who had been in the Astronomy Tower putting black ink on the telescope eye pieces, had heard it and came flying. The Howlers didn't stop, and soon they weren't just from Ginny's family, or close friends of Harry's, but from everyone. The whole bloody wizarding London had sent her Howlers, telling her what an ungrateful wench she was, how she didn't deserve to be within 1,000 feet of the Boy-Who-Lived, and how could she possibly have turned out so bad, when the rest of her family were so great. (People liked to forget that Percy had been a douche bag for a few years in the middle there).

Headmistress McGonagall was forced to ward the castle against the Howlers, just because the sheer number of them would cause the entire population of Hogwarts to go deaf. Any outside classes were cancelled that day due to the screaming coming from the exploding pieces of parchment just outside the castle walls. You could still hear them during class, even muffled through the stone. Ginny was mortified.

No one spoke to her all day, even Connor kept his distance, although that was mostly due to the ribbing he had been getting from his fellow classmates, and the few howlers that had been sent his way. He felt it would be better to stay away for a while, and let things cool off.

Not a single teacher called on her; they wouldn't look at her, and couldn't help themselves from shaking their heads at her in disgust. Her only ally was Filch, who had never been a fan of the Potter boy, gave her an ugly, lopsided smile. She was disgusted.

Ginny had a million and one things running through her head. The first thing she planned on doing was killing that Lonnie Silver… because it was all her fucking fault. Then she was going to dye her hair, get some plastic surgery and make a run for America… She knew neither of these two plans would end up well, but a girl could dream right?

SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??

Harry didn't fight when Sirius said he was coming home with him. He really didn't want to go home to his empty house that reminded him of Ginny, and was more than happy to stay with Hermione and Sirius as long as they would welcome him. When he followed Sirius through the fireplace he was met with Hermione, who had just finished giving Sirius a kiss. She moved to him and gave him a hug, engulfing him, and he found he really didn't mind at all. A hug seemed to be exactly what he needed.

"Go upstairs and take a shower and get dressed you two, we're going out tonight." She said, and Harry noticed what she was wearing, A blood red corset top, with those jeans from before that looked as if they had been painted on. He had to admit… he loved those jeans. She had gems in her ears and hanging from the bar in her belly button, they also glittered in her hair, which was pulled back off her face and cascaded down her back. The stiletto heals she was wearing could make even the most talented model fall on her face, yet she never had a problem walking in them. Forwards, backwards, and spinning circles around everyone.

"Hermione you look stunning but I really don't feel like going out." He said, attempting to ignore the hardening of his cock.

She ran her hands through his short unruly hair and down the side of his face, "Nonsense, a night out is exactly what you need." She smiled at him, her large brown doe eyes being the bane of his existence.

"Fine… I'll be down in a few." He trudged upstairs and into the bathroom throwing himself in a hot shower, attempting to burn away his pain and his temptation all at the same time.

Sirius sat down on the couch that was right in front of the fire and pulled Hermione's lithe body down on top of his, moving her hips so that she was pressed firmly against his rock hard cock. "Do you really think going out is the best thing for him?"

She wiggled and grinned at him, "The wizarding world's hero, is now their most eligible bachelor. He is going to have to beat witches and wizards off with a stick… I would think that is just the thing to get him to forget about the cheating whore."

"Careful there love, you're starting to pick up my grammar."

"When the robes fit…" she said.

He nodded and got up, "I guess I better go get ready then."

She stood in front of him, one of her arms around his neck playing with the hair at the base of his head, the other hand pressed firmly over his aching dick. "You aren't going to be able to get into my favorite pants with this thing babe… Want me to help?"

He grinned and she sank to her knees.

SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??

When they entered the club, it was Harry who made a b-line for the bar. Hermione and Sirius followed, both admiring the way his ass fit into his tight stone washed blue jeans, and how his back muscles rippled through the even tighter green shirt.

Hermione looked over and watched Sirius' face, and before he could utter protest pulled him to the back by the bathroom. "I need to talk to you about something."

Sirius liked it when she pushed him against the wall, and stood with his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him, "Yes my love?"

"Your cousin told me a very interesting thing about you the other day when she dropped into the shop for a book. Something Remus had told her about your days back in school." Hermione's eyebrow was raised in question and a very Slytherin smirk spread across her face.

"What ever Remus told her and she told you is a lie. I didn't do it!"

Hermione laughed. She leaned up and bit the sensitive skin of his neck just a bit, moving up and licking the shell of his ear, "So you didn't turn half of the Hogwarts population 'Sirius-Sexual?" she purred the last word, and made sure to rub her entire body against his.

"May… Maybe." He breathed, hoping to not answer incorrectly.

Hermione pulled back and looked into his eyes. He could see the lust in her's and knew what his answer was.

"Yes, yes I did." Grinning down at her.

"And would I be correct in assuming that you wouldn't mind turning a certain godson of yours 'Sirius-Sexual' provided I wouldn't have a problem?" she was grinding against him, pressing against his very hard member.

He bit his lip, and Gods he was sexy when he did that. "Yes…" he panted, the roughness of his jeans rubbing against his cock, driving him mad.

He picked her up and turned around, pressing her into the wall, attacking her neck and collarbone. She giggled and moaned and rocked against him, "Sirius…"

He lifted his head and looked at her.

"There are three things I've wanted for a while now… and I think you are in the position to give them to me."

Sirius' eyes were dark, bottomless pits of lust, "Anything 'Mione." He breathed.

"You… Harry… and a Threesome."

He grinned, his smile spread from ear to ear, "I can do that."

SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??SBHG??

Harry was sitting at the bar, he had placed a charm around him to repel anyone he didn't already know. No matter what Harry said, he did not want the whole wizarding world jumping him. There were a few people he wouldn't mind jumping him… although they were currently involved with each other.

Harry had realized, right about the time the war was over, that he was attracted to men just as much as he was to girls. He never told anyone because before the world could blink Ginny had been on top of him. He remembered thinking, one night when Ginny was already asleep, that maybe if he had taken Draco's hand in first year, they would be on more… _friendly_ terms. Malfoy was a prat with a capital "P", but damn was that boy hot.

Then Hermione brought Sirius back… and fuck it all to hell if he didn't think that his godfather was one of the sexiest men on the face of the earth. But of course, he was off limits for so many stupid fucking reasons. As for Hermione, she had been giving him wet dreams since the Yule ball. He loved her hugs, the way her breasts pressed against his chest, the way her hair smelled… but again, so many damn obstacles.

Just then the two objects of his current hard-on slipped through his shield charm and sat down on either side of him, pulling the bar stools closer so that their legs and shoulders brushed against each other. In unison they looked at the bar tender and ordered "Flaming Blow-Jobs please."

Harry choked and his pants got just that much more uncomfortable. "Can't they find a more suitable name for that drink?" he asked.

Sirius and Hermione chuckled, and once more in unison said, "Of course not."

Harry just shook his head and finished off his rum, waving for another one.

Hermione's hand slips to his back, slowly stroking up and down, reaching up to his neck and giving him a one handed massage, "So I was thinking… you should stay with us."

Harry shrugged, "I don't want to impose on you two…"

Sirius's hand found its way to Harry's thigh, "Are you kidding. We _want_ you around."

Harry nodded, ignoring the feeling of both of their hands on his body, and took a rather large swig of the rum that was now in front of him.

Hermione smiled and continued stroking his back slowly, taking a few sips of her drink. She stood up, her body very close to Harry's. "Come dance with me."

Her tone was pleasant but really left no room for argument. He finished his rum and stood up, noticing Sirius was planning on staying there and followed Hermione out to the floor. "You know you don't have to dance with me 'Mione. I'll be ok and all."

She came to a stop near the edge of the dance floor, noticing his shield charm was still holding, and turned around, pulling him closer, "Harry, I want to dance with you. It has nothing to do with anyone or anything else." She draped her arms around his shoulders and pressed against him.

Harry gave her a smile and wrapped his own arms around her waist, slipping one leg in between hers and letting her grind herself on to it. They danced like that for two songs, each one pressing into the other more firmly, more suggestively, and earning them both death glares from those outside of the bubble. It was Harry who saw Sirius first, expecting him to come over and cut in, he began to pull back from Hermione.

Hermione sensed Sirius coming and when Harry attempted to pull back she held him closer, making sure to press just slightly against his crotch. She grinned as Sirius, slipped behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his sides and hooking them into Hermione's pockets, pulling them both closers to Harry, practically using him as a pole to grind against.

Harry bit back a moan. Hermione was pressed against him tightly, her breasts against his chest, her moist apex grinding on his leg, so very close to his cock. Sirius was behind him, and he knew it wasn't Sirius' wand that was pressed against his ass. Harry looked at them both with a question in his eyes, confusion written all over his face. Sirius did something then that surprised Harry, and every single onlooker, but just brought a grin to Hermione's lips, he kissed him hard and hot, directly on the mouth, invading Harry's mouth with his tongue.

Hermione was convinced that it was the single hottest thing she had ever seen in her entire life. If just one of them were to slip a finger into her pants and gently brush across her clit at that moment, she knew she would explode into a million little pieces. When Harry and Sirius resurfaced, Sirius' face was filled with lust and excitement, Harry's had that but also looked down at Hermione with a slightly guilty look. She brushed away that feeling when she pulled his head down and kissed him too.

The crowed groaned… a loud collective, "oh", it looks like just one day after becoming the most eligible bachelor, Harry had gone back to being taken, and by two other very hot and very famous people of Wizarding England… it really wasn't all that fair.

SBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHP

Ok I'll admit it now. Harry is the third… I know you all knew that, but I had to try to throw you off the scent. Anyway smut will ensue in the next chapter. But it's my bedtime and I wanted to post this before I went to sleep. Hope you all liked it! Please review and thank Draco Potter


	15. Fuck that is the idea

Hermione apperated them directly into her and Sirius' bedroom

WARNING, WARNING, WARNING!! This chapter contains a threesome. It is between Harry, Hermione, and Sirius. Boy on Boy as well as Boy on Girl sex ensues… so if you don't like that, simply know that it happened and go down until you see the first "HPHGSB" line break.

Don't say I didn't warn you!

Chapter is – Betaed

We are rolling here, after this chapter the story is going to take a twist… this is not going to be the romantic comedy we all thought it was… we do have a plot line people, it just took 15 chapters to get to it… lol.

Hope you enjoy

Chrys

**PS. This is the beta'd version, and due to that I've already read some of the review's for this chapter, I would like to say to the cowardly annomous reviewer "SiriusisMine" that you have no idea where I'm taking this story, the book thing has quite a bit more dephth than just being thrown in. The fic has been planned nearly all the way through, and I am not ashamed of this story, I absolutely adore it. Get off your high cowardly horse and leave a review under your screen name so I can talk to you.**

Ok rant over

SBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHP

Hermione apperated them directly into her and Sirius' bedroom. Her lips were still attached to Harry's, her sex still grinding against his leg. Sirius remained behind him, attacking his neck, his hands sliding down Harry's chest, gripping the bottom of his muscle shirt and pulling it off of him, causing Hermione to break the kiss.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She said to him, her eyes running appreciatively down his toned body. She dipped her head and started with his shoulder, licking, sucking, biting, her way down to his nipples, sucking them into her mouth.

"You should have said something, I've wanted you for a very long time." Harry's hands fumbled with her corset top, attempting to unhook the latches in the front. He tipped his head backwards and looked Sirius in the eye, "You too…"

Sirius kissed him then. His fingers gripped Harry's stomach just inches above the waistband of his pants, and pulling him closer. He growled into Harry's mouth, enjoying the way his cock fit perfectly between Harry's shapely ass.

Harry had died and gone to heaven. He was sandwiched in between arguably two of the hottest people in the world. Both were pressed tightly against him, stroking his body, making his cock harden more than he had ever known. Honestly, he would not be responsible for his actions if they didn't end up on the bed soon.

Hermione's top found its way to the floor, and she grinned and moved back just slightly, she watched as Harry and Sirius snogged, and couldn't help the sudden rush of wet heat that flowed downward and gathered in the pit of her stomach. She felt that they were all quite overdressed for the occasion, and pulled out her wand, silently waving it. All of their clothing found itself folded neatly on the table under the window. After performing a contraception charm on herself she tossed her wand towards their clothing and slid down Harry's body until she was on her knees.

She stroked his cock slowly, exploringly, massaging his balls and cock, licking just the tip. She could feel Harry's growl of approval, and she grinned. Her mouth engulfed his head and sucked while her hand stroked his balls. Her other hand found its way around Harry's body and to Sirius' cock, stroking it in time with the bobbing of her own head. The men groaned into each other's mouths.

Sirius accioed his wand and pressed it against Harry's hole, muttering a quick charm that he had known for years making Harry clean and his walls coated in lubrication. Harry shivered at the feeling, but his knees nearly buckled when Sirius pressed a finger into him.

"Fuck… Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…" he moaned bringing a smirk to Sirius' face.

"That's the idea…"

Hermione, being well versed in the art of timing, took that exact moment to completely engulf Harry's member into her mouth and down her throat. Harry's hold on his own control was severely limited by this point. He was about to tell them that he was going to cum when he felt a very distinct pressure on the base of his cock.

Hermione had her fingers pressed against his cock holding off his orgasm as she slowly pulled her mouth away and stood back up, her fingers remaining there. "Not yet…"

Harry's eyes closed, he fought for control, which was pretty hard to do when a naked Hermione stood in front of him holding his cock, and a naked Sirius behind him, slipping now, two fingers into his ass. Hermione caught on that he might not be able to hold it when she let go and snapped her fingers, a shiny silver cock ring appearing in her hand. It soon replaced her fingers.

Harry smiled and pulled her closer to him, capturing her mouth, his fingers slipping into her wet center and stroking her clit. She rode his fingers as she kissed him, and could feel the muscles tense in Harry's body when Sirius pressed into his prostate with his fingers.

Sirius removed his fingers, and smiled at them, "This would be much easier on the bed…"

Hermione pulled back and jumped on to the bed, laying down on her back and curling her finger at her two men.

Sirius slipped into the bed beside her and kissed her slow and through. When he felt she was properly snogged he pulled back, and they both looked over at Harry who was standing on the other side of the bed watching them.

Hermione captured his hand and pulled him down on top of her, cradling his body between her legs. "I want you inside of me," she breathed into his ear.

Harry slipped his hand down and slid two fingers over her clit slowly, before plunging them into her wet center. "In here 'Mione?"

She growled low in her throat and bucked her hips against his hand, "Please…"

"As you wish." He plunged inside of her then, stroking a few times before he was completely sheathed in her warmth. He paused, capturing both the look on her face, and the wonderful feeling of her wrapped around his cock. "So tight 'Mione…" he trailed off and began fucking her hard and slow.

Sirius Black does not get jealous. Mostly because he simply chooses to join the people he could potentially be jealous of. He sat up on his knees and moved behind Harry, kissing his neck and biting harshly on his ear, "Push all the way in and stay there." He told the younger man, the grin on his face matching the one on the beautiful face of Hermione below them.

Harry shivered at the whispered words, and the feel of hard muscle behind him. He had never been with a man before, but he was sure as hell open to new experiences, especially with these two. Thrust into Hermione, thanking the gods for the invention of the cock ring, and stayed there. Her moist walls were clamped tightly down around him, as if holding him there, and she pulled his face down for another kiss.

Just as Harry bent down and kissed her Sirius pressed his own cock against Harry's ass, and slipped his head inside, holding still and letting Harry get used to the sensation of being filled.

Harry's entire body tensed, his hands fisting themselves in the sheets on either side of Hermione, and his forehead resting against hers. His breathing was sharp, both from pain and pleasure, and what a delicious combo they made. As the pain slowly faded, and the unbelievable feeling of being opened consumed Harry, he realized that Sirius was waiting for him.

Harry moved so that he was sitting up, his back pressed against Sirius' once more. He pulled slowly out of Hermione, and pressed himself against Sirius, gasping and moaning as Sirius' cock pressed farther into him, filling him.

Sirius slipped his hand around Harry, spreading it across his firm stomach, and pulled backwards, completely impaling Harry on to his dick. Harry nearly screamed, and quickly decided that this was the place he wanted to be forever.

He thrust hard into Hermione's soaking pussy, pulling Sirius down with him, until the three of them got into a rhythm that worked out perfectly. Sirius thrusting into Harry, Harry into Hermione, hands pulling the other's body closer, moans and groans of pleasure turning them all on that much more. The friction was unbearable, and it didn't take more than a minute before Hermione's body tensed, her back arched, and she screamed out as her orgasm took over her body.

Seeing his girlfriend in the throws of orgasm, and the tight wet heat surrounding his own cock, sent Sirius over the edge, plowing his way into Harry hard and fast, directly against the elusive pleasure spot. He came like a volcano, exploding deep inside of the younger man.

Tears of held off pleasure came to Harry's eyes, and with one pleading look Hermione snapped her fingers again causing the cock ring, that had held him off for so long, to disappear. The pleasure of the other two's orgasms against him, sent him spiraling off the edge of insanity, pumping into Hermione like a piston, impaling himself on Sirius, throwing himself over the edge and free falling into pure bliss.

SBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHP

Once dislodged from each other, both men found themselves face down on either side of Hermione, all three sets of legs contorted into an impossible looking knot. Their short pants a testament to just how intense it had been.

"Damn." Harry said, turning his head so that it lay on Hermione's shoulder, looking across her sweat naked body towards his godfather.

Sirius turned his head, resting it on Hermione's stomach, and looking up at them both, "Couldn't put it any better myself."

The naked form in the middle giggled, her hands sliding through the men's hair lovingly, "Single hottest thing I've ever been a part of or seen in my entire life."

"I know I'm a Sex god and all, but your right, you two weren't all that bad either." Sirius said in a mocking tone, and a smile that went all the way to his eyes.

Hermione and Harry both reached down and pinched him once for good measure, but the smile on both of their faces kept Sirius happy and pleased. He slid up next to Hermione and laid down on his back, his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

Hermione wiggled closer and laid her head on his shoulder, and let him wrap an arm around her shoulders, while Harry stayed in the same position his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist and drawing slow lazy circles on Sirius' side. They fell asleep in that position happy, sated, and immensely comfortable.

SBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHP

The first thing they did was enlarge their bed, because frankly now that they had gotten a taste of what sex between them would be like, they really didn't plan on giving it up any time soon. Work had not been affected. They still met with George at lunch, raced home every night, hung out with Remus and Tonks, Ron (when he was home), and of course the new couple, Neville and Luna.

Life really didn't change all that much. Sure there were now three people in the bed instead of two, and Harry practically lived with them now. But they still hung out with their friends as usual, went to work as usual, and partied as usual.

It was Sunday night and Sirius was home alone. Hermione was at the bookshop, working on ordering books for the store. Harry had said he had some business to take care of down at Gringotts, and that he wouldn't be home for a while. Sirius was bored out of his mind in the quite house, and when he saw an owl at the window jumped up and ran to let it in.

The parchment read "_Padfoot_" and he tore it open.

_Meet me at my old home, ASAP._

_Moony_

Sirius let the bird out, closed the window, scribbled a note to Harry and Hermione that he was with Remus, and apperated directly into the tunnel. He slipped inside and finding Remus standing with his back to him, changed into a dog, and leaped at his friend, tackling him to the ground.

Remus turned over and laughed, scratching Padfoot behind the ears before pushing him off. Sirius changed back into his normal self.

"What's up, Moony old friend?"

"We've been back for over a month now… two full moons to be exact, and I still haven't tried out this whole aniamagus wolf thing… I thought that I wouldn't want to change, but I think that now I know I can control it…" he paused and looked Sirius directly in the eye with the most innocent look Sirius had ever seen. It reminded him of when Remus had first told them about being a werewolf. "I want to run Pads… I need to run."

Sirius grinned, "No more caged inside your body, no more wolfsbane… just you and me and a forest. As fast as our paws can take us."

Remus nodded, and Sirius could honestly see the little boy inside of him.

"You better change then so we can get a move on."

The brown haired man grinned, closed his eyes, and changed. It took him a few seconds longer than it usually did for an anamagius, but Sirius figured it was due to it being the first time. Before him stood a rather large wolf, slightly bigger than his own dog form. The coloring was quite stark; dark brown and black spread evenly over his back, while his chest and legs were pure white. He had the most startling yellow-brown eyes that looked like the full moon reflected in dark black pools.

A huge grin spread across Sirius' face as he moved to the back door and opened the latch, before turning into the large black shaggy dog that he was, and leading the way out into the forest.

Once under the protection of the trees Moony bounded away, forcing Sirius to run hard to catch up with him. It seemed like Remus was years younger, flying through the forest as if he had never seen it before. He jumped up on trees and large rocks, ran circles around other forest animals, and tackled Padfoot more than once, play-fighting and rolling around in the soft moist earth.

Remus felt free, he was in control, nothing was trying to make him kill, and nothing was holding him back. He was alive, truly alive for the first time since he had been sired so many years ago.

Two and half-hours later they made their way back to the shack, pausing at the edge of the forest and resting, the shack and Hogwarts in view. They stood there for a few minutes, until Moony rounded on Padfoot and stood directly in front of him.

In a very dog like way, Padfoot cocked his head to the left and stared at his old friend. Moony's bushy tail wagged back and forth behind him as he moved closer and nuzzled Padfoot's snout and gave his nose and lick. He turned and ran for the shack, knowing that a large shaggy dog was on his tail.

Once inside they both changed back to their human forms, smiles spread widely across their faces as they sat down on the bed.

"Thank you Padfoot…"

Sirius threw his arm around Remus, and pulled him into a brotherly hug. "Anything for you Moony…"

SBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHP

Hot enough for you? Thank the bunny, bow down to my writing skills, and push the little "go" button and leave Draco Potter and me a review.

ALSO! Mandi girl was the only person who got my joke from two chapters ago… the one where I said, "Yes, yes I could. I am the writer, I can do that… I have the technology." It was an illusion to the movie DOGMA, where our loveable Alan Rickman, plays the voice of god and says "We can rebuild her. We can make her stronger faster. We have the technology" (or something close to that)

Any whooo…. That is why as of the next chapter, the character that runs the book shop when Hermione takes days off shall henceforth be called Mandi… Thank you for understanding my humor.

Secondly, there is another allusion in this story to a different movie that has very distant ties with HP… as in no one from HP is in this movie, but someone that is in HP, stared in another movie with a person who is in the movie in which the line is from… LOL I know I have really weird movie trivia stuck in my brain… anyway, if you can tell me the line I am referring to… I might give you something… if you can tell me the line and the connection, I will reward you with your name in a story…

Thanks!


	16. A better Option

Ginny had not found out about Hermione, Sirius and Harry

Ok so this one is a little shorter than normal, but it had to be done because what happens next needed to be in a new chapter.

NO ONE GOT MY REFERENCE FROM THE LAST CHAPTER… I'm really saddened by that, but I'll tell you anyway. The reference is to the Princess Bride. Hermione says to Harry that she wants him inside of her, and he responds with "As you wish." In connection with that, the connection I really didn't expect anyone to get but I thought I would throw it out anyway, is the fact that that girl who played Buttercup in the movie the Princess Bride, also stared as the sister to our ever handsome Gary Oldman, in a movie called "State of Grace" really is a great movie, done a while ago with those two, Sean Penn, and Ed Harris. Kind of like the Departed, only older and much cooler because it had Gary Oldman in it playing "Jackie."

Anyway Chapter is: Un-Beta'd

ALSO Flamers… if your going to flame at least sign into your account or leave me a email or instant messager that I can respond to… don't be a coward and leave a flame and not let me respond… oh and you were completely wrong about everything you said.

Make sure you find me on MYSPACE. Just look for "Chrys Slara" or type in the following address with out the spaces:

www. Myspace .com/ storytellerbynature

Thank you and I hope you all enjoy!

Chrys

SBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHP

Ginny had not found out about Hermione, Sirius and Harry. After the howler incident most of the mail was cut off from the school for a good week or so, and by the time the post starting arriving again, the paper had stopped caring about the threesome's budding relationship. Ginny had assumed that Harry was hiding out, trying to stay out of the limelight, and she was already making a plan to get him back.

Connor had tried to talk to her nearly two weeks later, but she was still to angry at him for first getting her caught and then abandoning her, that she sent a nasty bat-bogey hex at him and refused his offer to talk.

She was going to win back Harry, she knew she could, it was simply a matter of timing, and precision. She had owled her mother telling her that she planned on staying at Hogwarts during Christmas, but had told the teachers and the Headmistress that she was going home. She was going to surprise Harry in his own house, convince him that Conner had her under a love potion, and win back her war hero boyfriend. It really shouldn't be that difficult of a plan. Harry was male after all, and therefore as long as she was "properly" attired, he would take the time to listen.

Now that Ginny was 17 she had no problem finding a decent spot to apperate from King's Cross-Station to the Leaky Cauldron. Her bag was shrunk in her pocket and her hood was pulled up so that no one would notice her. She had two days to get ready for her meeting with her soon to be not ex-boyfriend, figuring she would wait for Wednesday, because he always had that day off. Without showing her face she rented a small room from Tom, and went shopping, using the money she had received at the end of the war, to slip into muggle London and find a lingerie shop.

SBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHP

It was Wednesday morning; Sirius, Harry, and Hermione had no work as usual. Hermione had found a wonderful girl named Mandi, that ran the shop whenever Hermione needed a break, or a day off. The boys had just finished up a case of a 18 year old wizard who had been traveling around Muggle London, doing "magic shows" and then imperioing the muggles that came to the show, and got them to rob banks for him.

This beautiful morning found the three completely exhausted from the night before of lovemaking, and sound asleep in Hermione's bedroom. Harry was closest to the door, his head facing that way as he lay on his side. Hermione was burrowed underneath the covers hiding from the sunlight against his back. Sirius was equally hidden from the sun, his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione.

Ginny had spent the last hour pissed off. This morning she had got up, taken a shower, made sure she was dressed in her tiny red lingerie, that was guaranteed to make Harry take her back, and had popped over to 12 Grimuald place, only to find Harry not there. Figuring he had spent the night at Hermione's, as he had been known to do, she decided to make her way over there, hoping that by some miracle, she could find Harry without disturbing Hermione or Sirius.

Ginny pulled her wand out of her overcoat and tapped it against the door way, using a spell she had just picked up, and noted that not only was Harry here, but all three occupants were asleep. Grinning she let herself into the house, and made her way up the stairs. She had only been to Hermione's house a time or two and didn't know what rooms belonged to whom. As silently as possible she moved around the house, opening and closing doors until she came to the second to last door at the end of the hall.

When she opened it, she found Harry, no shirt on, blanket pulled up underneath his arms, still completely asleep. She smiled and shut the door. She hung her overcoat with her wand on the hook attached to the back of the door, and moved closer to the bed.

The floorboard creaked, and Harry's eyes shot open, grabbing for his wand on the nightstand. He pulled on his glasses, his wand in hand and was utterly shocked to find Ginny standing in the bedroom, in nothing but a half cup red lace bra, matching g-string, and garter belt, holding up red fishnet stockings. To him, she looked every bit of the whore that she was.

"Ginny, wa..." But Harry never got to finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry Harry. I wanted to surprise you. I'm so sorry for what you saw in the alley, Connor drugged me, gave me a love potion. I'm soo very sorry, will you please take me back?" she attempted to give him the puppy dog eyes that he now had to admit, she was horrible at.

He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when a hand from behind him slid over his chest, stroking the strong muscles there.

Hermione awoke slowly. The wards that had gone off when Ginny entered had been fairly quite, indicating that the person was someone she knew and meant no harm, she had planned on going back to sleep until she heard Ginny's voice. She was quite, waiting for Ginny to stop speaking. When she did Hermione slid her arm around Harry possessively, and slid up behind him, out from underneath the covers. She kissed the back of Harry's neck lovingly, causing a smile to appear on his face and a confused look to come across Ginny's.

"Sorry Gin… But Harry here has found a better option."

Ginny looked at Harry, her eyes begging him to tell her that she was seeing things. Instead she saw Harry's hand slide over Hermione's and lace his fingers with hers.

"But… but you can't… its Hermione. Ugly, bucktooth bookworm." She looked down at herself, obviously thinking that she was a much better choice than Hermione, "Why would you have… her," pointing at Hermione, "when you could have me?"

Harry and Hermione both gave her a horrified look, "Why would I want to be with someone who goes behind my back and fucks a Ravenclaw? Your nothing but a whore Ginny, and that is just one of the millions of reasons I'd rather be with Hermione than you."

Ginny was furious by this time, her face as red as her hair, which was just a slight shade darker than the underwear she was still standing in. A sudden realization popped into her head; "I am totally telling Sirius that you're sleeping with his godson… now who's the whore?"

Both Hermione and Harry grinned letting out small self-satisfied laughs as Sirius threw the covers off and sat up. His hand was protectively resting on Hermione's hip as he shook the sleep from his brain, "Who's telling me about whom sleeping with my godson… besides Hermione and I of course."

Ginny's eyes grew even bigger than they were before, "But what… how, why? Uhhhh,"

Harry just laughed harder, "It's called bisexual… now if you would be so kind as to cover your hideous self with the jacket hanging on the door and show your self out…"

"But… but… What?" Ginny was stammering, still trying to wrap her head around Sirius, Harry and Hermione all in the same bed… naked.

"Please cover your self Gin, no one wants to see that around here," Hermione said, hoping the young redhead would get the point.

When Ginny didn't look like she was capable of movement, Hermione slid her hand under her pillow and gripped her wand, silently setting the wards to throw out their _unwanted_ guest.

Within a second Ginny found herself standing outside in the snow, Her jacket a few feet away on the ground, directly in front of the Burrow.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!" screamed a voice that could never be mistaken for anyone besides her mother's.

SBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSB

"You know, that really wasn't a wake up call I was looking forward to…" Hermione said sarcastically. She took her hand off of her wand and slid back down, so that she was pressed between her two favorite men.

"I think I might go blind from seeing her in that ugly outfit… if I never see Ginny Weasley, especially in that lack of attire, again, I think I'd die a happy man." Said Sirius, completely revolted at the youngest Weasley.

"I really wonder how the hell I put up with her…" Harry mumbled as he turned around and slid his arms around Hermione, slipping a leg in between hers.

"So do we." The other two occupants of the bed stated at the same time.

"If I ever pick someone as ugly, both inside and out as her again would both of you please kick my ass?" He asked them, a small smirk on his face.

Hermione rolled her hips expertly against both Harry and Sirius' growing erections; "Your implying that we intend to let you go."

Sirius growled, his hand slipping over Hermione's body and grasping the back of Harry's head pulling him in for a kiss. He brought his lips just millimeters away from Harry's before whispering, "… and we don't."

He crashed his lips down on Harry's with a consuming fire that could not be ignored.

SBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

George was opening the shop that morning. He was by himself, as usual. The store was in pristine condition; everything was out on the shelves and in its proper place. All he had to do was turn the sign that said "Open" and people would begin to rush in. He knew this, and yet he paused. He closed his eyes for a second and simply felt.

The sun was streaming in through the windows, he could smell the different potions and products all around the shop, but most of all he could feel his twin. His twin was there, a ghost like feeling spreading across his back, a soft "Oi", and then emptiness.

He opened his eyes, hoping that by some miracle his twin would be there, but the shop was still empty.

He took a deep breath, and then another, and then a few more until he heard a sharp knock on the glass at the door. He looked up and found Mandi, the young girl that ran Hermione's shop on Wednesday's and at lunch other days, with a large smile on her face.

George thought she was very pretty, Tiny little thing, about 5'3" he would say, with straight dark brown hair, and bewitching bright purple eyes. She usually wore jeans and tank tops, and the hottest leather choker around her neck, that had a ruby surrounded by onyx gems in the pattern of a flower. Life flowed from her, and George had to admit it was very hard to feel at all depressed around her.

He jogged to the door and opened it for her, "Good Morning, my Mandi Flower. What can I do for you this morning."

She smiled at his nickname for her, "Thought you might want to grab some coffee with me before we open the shops."

He grinned, "Only if you let me pay."

She smiled and brushed a non-existent piece of lint from his maroon robes, "Well… if you insist…"

SBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHP

Review pretty please… review's make the world go around


	17. Mione's mutt, and lots of love

Chapter is Beta'ed

Find me on MYSPACE!

Oh and don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't done so already

Enjoy

Chrys

HGSBHPSBHGHPHGSBHPSBHGHPHGSBHPSBHGHPHGSBHPSBHGHP

It was Christmas morning, about a month after Harry, Hermione and Sirius had started their illicit threesome, and a little under a week since Ginny had showed up indecently dressed. George had told them that when Ginny had showed up at the burrow in her under things, Molly had seriously considered sending the girl to a nunnery. She ranted for over two hours about how messed up her little girl had become and asking what had driven her daughter to such "unspeakable" actions. When Ginny shrugged and looked at her mother indifferently, Molly said something that none were quite sure Ginny, Molly or the rest of the family would ever get over.

"I give up. I don't know what happened to you Ginerva Weasley. You used to be a good person. But now…" Molly had whipped a tear from her cheek, "your no daughter of mine."

Ginny had stood their shell shocked with the rest of the family, when Ginny looked at the faces of the rest of the family that had been gathered for breakfast, she only found disappointment and disgust. She fled, and not a single one of them went after her. Percy had looked over at George and asked him, "Who was that, and what did she do with our baby sister?"

"I don't know Percy. I'm frightened to think that maybe she was always this… wrong, and we just didn't pay attention enough to notice." George replied.

"Does that make it our fault or hers?" Percy asked.

"I don't know who or what we blame, maybe no one, maybe all of us. I'd like to blame the war, but I would think that would make her cling even more to Harry…"

Charlie who had taken a few weeks off in order to spend time with his family butted into the conversation then. "Does it bother either of you that we are all on Harry's side?"

George and Percy both thought about it for a second, George spoke up first, "I think it has more to do with her fucking up than us taking sides. Its not like we can blame Harry for Ginny being… _active._"

"We've considered Harry family for years now, and we know that he didn't do anything. It doesn't bother me that we side with Harry. It would be worse if we sided with Ginny, just because she is related to us." Percy answered this time, and Charlie nodded, knowing his little brother was right.

HGSBHPSBHGHPHGSBHPSBHGHPHGSBHPSBHGHPHGSBHPSBHGHP

Hermione was in the middle. She really enjoyed the middle. She found that the middle was really the best place to be. She was asleep, Sirius behind her and Harry in front of her, but just because she was asleep didn't mean that they were.

Harry's mouth was currently attached to the very hard bud of Hermione's nipple, gently biting and licking it, making it stand at attention, before he moved over to the other one, and did the same. Two of Harry's fingers joined two of Sirius' in sliding slowly in and out of the restlessly sleeping woman between them.

Hermione mewled in between them, her hand finding its way into Harry's dark hair and gripping it as she slowly made her way out of sleep. She had been dreaming of the countless times she had found herself in the middle, pressed in between two lean sexy bodies, both of them filling her, teaching her things about sex that she had never dreamed of. Her favorite was when they both took her at the same time, which is what it felt like they were planning to do this very morning.

"Wake up 'Mione, we want to fuck your brains out," Sirius whispered into her ear, knowing his colorful grammar would only make her hotter.

"Mmm, you know life is good when reality is better than your dreams," she said opening her eyes, and catching the brilliant green eyes of the man in front of her.

Harry slid back up her body, his fingers still stroking in sync with Sirius'. "So very true, love." He kissed her then, hot and deep, battling her tongue.

Sirius smirked behind them and slipped his fingers out of her wet pussy, and into her ass slowly, stretching her out. Her hips bucked forwards at the invasion, and an animalistic groan came from deep in her throat.

At the sound of her groan Harry broke the kiss looking up at Sirius. Sirius nodded and grinned, "Turn around love," he said.

Once both men had removed their fingers from her waiting entrances, she shifted and turned over, capturing Sirius lips for an equally passionate good morning kiss. They both heard Harry whisper a lubricating spell that they had become closely aquatinted with, before languidly slipping into her back entrance.

Sirius didn't waste any time and slid into her wet cunt, impaling her completely on both of their cocks, without breaking their kiss.

Hermione held on to Sirius powerful arms, moaning and whimpering at the fullness of her current situation. She loved this, three hot sweaty bodies pressed against each other, both of her men finding pleasure in her body, and in turn giving her some of the best orgasms in the history of all orgasms.

Speaking of orgasms, Hermione tensed up just thirty seconds into being impaled and happily fell over the edge of bliss. She was even more excited by the fact that her quick orgasm didn't stop either of her men, and they plowed on, drawing out the ecstatic waves of pleasure as they continued to drive themselves hard into her.

Her hips rolled expertly between the two of them, making both men groan, and pump harder, burring themselves deep inside of her tight body. Hermione threw her leg over Sirius' hip, pulling him closer and spreading her self out, making both men push themselves deeper inside of her. The change of angle quickly put pressure against both her sensitive clit and g-spot, and sent her over the edge again. This time she brought them with her. Her body tightened, milking their cocks for all they were worth and forcing them to empty themselves inside of her.

When Harry regained his ability to breathe and form a coherent sentence, he kissed the back of Hermione's neck lovingly and said, "Happy Christmas."

After Hermione and Sirius both responded with they're own kissing and "Happy Christmas" the three snuggled closer together and relaxed.

"So I have something to confess." Hermione said tentatively.

Both men looked up, catching each other's eyes before looking down at the witch between them. "What is it, love?"

She gave a sad smile, "I'm absolutely, irrequivicly, head over heals, in love with you both."

It seemed as if the world was spinning much to fast, and all Sirius could hear was a loud whooshing past his ears. He missed Harry telling Hermione and him, that he felt right…and that he thought he might be in love with them both as well. Sirius missed that, he was losing his bearings, and then the world stopped, the sounds went away and all he was faced with was his two lovers. Before he could respond Sirius jumped up and ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach.

He could feel Hermione's cool hands against his neck and forehead, as she tied his hair back. Harry's hands slid over his back, rubbing comforting circles. When his stomach was empty and the dry heaves stopped he sat down next to the toilet, looking at them both.

Hermione's hand brushed the hair that had fallen out of the tie away from his face; "You don't look so good Padfoot."

He looked over at Harry and asked to borrow his wand, sending a cleaning charm at his mouth, before handing it back to him, "I'm fine…" he mumbled letting his head rest on the cabinets below the sink.

"If I would have known your stomach would react so violently to me telling you I was in love with you, I would have held off." Hermione said, trying to make a joke out of something that was obviously bothering her. She thought he would have been happy to know that she was in love with him…It felt like a knife in the heart to think he didn't feel the same.

Sirius realized how his actions had been construed, and he quickly moved forward and pulled Hermione on to his lap, "No love, don't think like that, I do love you, I'm absolutely in love with you," he pulled her in for a quick kiss, brushing her tears from her face. Then he looked over and smiled at Harry, slipping one of his hands behind the younger mans neck and pulling him closer, "You too, madly, wildly, crazily in love with both of you." He pulled Hermione in for another kiss, wanting to prove that his stomach had not been reacting to her words. "I guess my body isn't a fan of Orange chicken any more…"

Hermione and Harry both laughed, and Harry got up, helping Hermione too her feet, "We better go open presents, if we don't get to the Burrow soon, Molly might send a search party."

Hermione looked down at her naked form and then at Sirius and Harry's, "I guess that means we need to get dressed then… wouldn't want Molly flooing over as we open our presents starkers."

Each of them grabbed their wands and performed the necessary shower and cleaning charms, knowing that their morning romp had left them without time to take a proper shower, and moved to their respective closets in the room.

Hermione slipped into lacy light blue set of hipster nickers, with a matching lacy half-cup bra. She pulled on a dark set of boot cut jeans, one's that had tiny sparkling blue gems on the back pockets, and made sure she strapped her wand holster on to her upper leg, over them. She grabbed her boots, Hungarian Horntail dragon hide, dark brown, that hugged her legs, and gave her a few inches, bringing her up to Sirius' shoulder.

"I'm thinking the blue and white billowy top…" said Sirius' voice behind her.

"But it's Christmas, I think she'd do better in red." Harry answered.

"Yeah, but the only appropriate thing she has in red is the turtleneck…"

"Ahh, I see your point. Go with the blue and white one then." Harry said behind her.

She turned around to find them both sitting on the bed watching her. Both were in finely pressed black slacks, creases firmly in place. Sirius was in a black collared shirt with green stripes, his black and silver cloak, lying at the foot of the bed. Harry looked just the reflection, a green shirt with black stripes, that she had to admit made his eyes brighten all that much more. She knew he would wear the cloak she had gotten him last year, which was black with red trim, and a Dragon and a Lion, that ran around the expanse of the fabric. (By run she meant that the figures were spelled to animate and move around the cloak.)

"Sure you wouldn't want me to go with the theme and find something black and green to match you two?" She asked, her hands on her hips, standing in jeans, boots, and a bra.

"Oh no… then it would look planned, go with the blue one, it makes you look like a fairy." Sirius responded with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and turned around, grabbing the shirt in question and pulling it over her head. It was a beautiful shirt, blue white and silver, that had a v-neck, a belt like piece of cloth that came right under her breasts and tied around the back, and from their the fabric laid gently across her skin, leaving just the hint of her stomach showing. It was long sleeves but the fabric on both the sleeves and under her breasts was thin enough that you could see her skin, not to mention her belly button ring. It was spelled so that no matter the temperature outside, she would always be comfortable. She loved shopping in wizarding stores that did that to their products. It meant she could wear this while playing in the snow, or sitting on the beach in the Caribbean, and always be comfortable.

Harry stood behind her, pulling the fabric under her breasts, and tying it into a tight bow. "Beautiful as always 'Mione."

She turned and gave him a soft kiss, and leaned up to his ear, "With the way you two are dressed, I wouldn't be surprised if we need to lock ourselves in an empty room," she let the sentence hang in the air as she brushed past him and Sirius. Standing at the door and looking back at them, "Last one down stairs has to get rid of the trash."

HGSBHPSBHGHPHGSBHPSBHGHPHGSBHPSBHGHPHGSBHPSBHGHP

Harry had been last, more worried about controlling his hard on than having to banish some wrapping paper. Only the presents from each other sat under the tree in Hermione's living room. Any other presents were at the burrow, waiting for them to get there to open them.

Harry picked up his gift from Hermione, by the feel of it, it couldn't be anything besides books, and he gave a small chuckle. He opened it and found two books, the one on top _Quidditch through the Ages. _He opened it wondering if she had written anything inside, but instead of flipping to the front of the book, the pages automatically turned to chapter 22, entitled "Youngest Seeker in a Century" with a picture of his eleven year-old self on top of a broom with a snitch in his hand. He grinned and set it aside, picking up the second book. There was no title on the front or the side, but it was a red leather book, with intricate gold designs. He opened this one as well and read the title out loud.

"_Wonderful Wizarding Sex, and all the spells, potions, and positions to make it even better_." His shocked face caught Hermione's attention.

"Thought you might want to get a few ideas from it… I'm quite partial to page 472."

Not wanting to give his libido any more of a reason to act up he set the book aside and picked up his present from Sirius.

It was a familiar shape, but Harry couldn't place it, he ripped off the paper, and felt him self transported back to his fifth year. There in his hands was a mirror, He didn't move, he didn't breath, he just held the ornate mirror in his hands and tried to fight back his own nausea.

"I found a new set… this one has three mirrors with it," said Sirius, talking to both of his lovers as they had opened his present at the same time.

Harry nodded but didn't look up, holding the mirror delicately in his hands, vowing not to break this one. He felt Hermione sit down next to him, laying her arm over his leg, and resting her head on his shoulder, "I love the calendar, its brilliant."

He didn't look up, still staring at the mirror, a reminder of his failure during fifth year, but also a reminder that Hermione had fixed his blunder. "Any picture you want on the top you just lay against the board, and it will copy it and put it up there, you can have one picture up there or, have it do like a slide show. And as long as you wear the ring that came with it, it will automatically update itself to whatever you plan on doing."

She slid the ring onto her pointer finger, and watched as the magical calendar, updated everything she had planned for the next two months, "It's great Harry."

"Oi… I was just kidding about the boxers 'Mione."

Both of them looked up and caught Sirius holding up a pair of fluorescent pink boxers with wands all over them. Harry burst out laughing, having not been privy to the joke.

"OH quit your complaining. Oh and there is another present underneath them," her smirk was devious, and Harry soon found out why. Under the pair of pink boxers lay a collar. It was of strong black leather, and had a shiny silver loop at the top, presumably where you would hook a leash. The best part though was that in charmed silver embroidery, the words _'Mione's Mutt _scrawled their way across the front.

Sirius sat there shocked, and while neither Harry or Hermione could keep from breaking out into hysterical laughter.

After a few seconds of basking in Sirius' shock she tossed another package at him, "That's just a gag, here's your real present, my love."

He glared at her and caught the package flying at him, mumbling something to the effect of, "It better be good."

He tore into the paper to find a plain black vest. He looked up with confusion on his face. She just smiled, "It's a reflection vest. It changes to any color or style that you need, and can reflect any spell, save the unforgivables." She grabbed another package that looked just like the one that she had thrown at Sirius a second ago and handed it to Harry, "I got you one as well, figured you two would need it for work."

Harry kissed her cheek and pulled her closer, laying the mirror in his lap, and wrapping his arm around Hermione. They looked up and watched Padfoot reach for his present from Harry. Once the paper had been ripped off a photo album sat in his hand. The front cover held only one word: _Family_.

Inside were duplicate pictures from the photo album that Hagrid had given Harry in his first year. Pictures of his parents wedding, and holding Harry has a child. Harry had also made sure to put the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix in there, after placing a spell on it that banished Peter from the picture. After that came pictures of Harry, Ron and Hermione growing up. Pictures of Quidditch matches, vacations at the burrow, and them hanging out in the common room. There were clippings of news articles, mostly the Quibbler, which told the real stories behind what was going on, not to mention the pictures taken once Harry had defeated Voldemort. The last few pages were filled with pictures and clippings since Sirius, Tonks and Remus had come back. Ones of them at clubs, or the picture of Harry Remus and Kingsley, right after decree 644 had been passed.

Now it was Sirius' turn to look upwards with tears in his eyes. He didn't get a chance to say anything before Harry started talking, "I figured you should get to see the highlights of everything you missed. After Colin Creavy died in the war, his younger brother took all the pictures of us that Colin had ever taken, and sent them to me, thinking I might want to remember the happier times. I figure you could use those pictures better than we can. Plus, the book adds pages when ever you want to put more pictures in it, so you'll never run out of room."

Sirius rose up from his seated position, laying his presents on the coffee table and moved around so that he was standing directly in front of Harry, who was on the couch next to Hermione. He leaned down, wrapping his hand around the back of Harry's neck and pulling him into an intense kiss.

"Thank you."

HGSBHPSBHGHPHGSBHPSBHGHPHGSBHPSBHGHPHGSBHPSBHGHP

So… not exactly the point I wanted to get to with this chapter, but it was getting longer and longer with no end in sight. So I split up what this chapter was supposed to be, into this and the next one. Hope you liked it

REVIEW, or I will send Draco Potter after you!


	18. Teddy Reconizes a Maurader

Just to clear something up… Sirius is not pregnant… I don't believe in Mpreg, so there is no way he could be pregnant…

Just to clear something up… Sirius is not pregnant… I don't believe in Mpreg, so there is no way he could be pregnant…

Chapter is Un-beta'ed

Enjoy

Chrys

**SBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHP**

Once Harry banished all the wrapping paper, and the three put their presents in the respective places, Hermione's ring on her finger. Sirius and Harry both had their vests on, although Sirius refused to put the collar or the boxers on with it, no matter how much his lovers told him they would look good on him. The mirrors had been put on the table, figuring they wouldn't need them as they were all going to be together at the Burrow. Next to them lay the books as well as the Photo album. They flooed over to the burrow to be engulfed in a very happy Weasley Christmas.

"Oi, 'Mione" Said George before practically bounding to her and wrapping her in a hug, swinging her around before placing her back on her feet, "Happy Christmas."

Hermione giggled, "All that for a 'Happy Christmas,' can't wait to see your response on my birthday."

George snickered, "Can't do that in front of the boyfriends Hermione, they might get jealous."

She laughed again and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Happy Christmas George."

He let her go, watching her walk towards the back door of the house and clapped Harry and Sirius on the back, "Happy Christmas."

Both men smiled, "Happy Christmas George," Harry said, elbowing him in the side for being a little too friendly with Hermione.

George just gave a shrug and ran off, not wanting to feel any jabs by Sirius.

"He sure looks happier." Sirius muttered to Harry, watching the redhead run off.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with that girl that runs Hermione's shop on Wednesdays…"

"Short little brown haired thing? Mindy, or Mandi… or something like that." Sirius said racking his brain for the girl he had only seen half a dozen times.

"Mandi, and yeah, I've seen her in George's shop a lot lately, usually right before she does her hour shift when we all go out to lunch. They've been pretty cozy…"

"Glad something, or should I say 'someone' is making him happy." Sirius said this sending a smirk at Harry who just shook his head.

They found their way to the dining room table, taking seats across from Tonks, Remus and Teddy, who had showed up just a few minutes before them.

"Moony, you don't look so good, you alright mate?"

Remus rubbed a hand over his face, "I think so… Dora and I got really sick this morning… must have been something we ate last night."

"Did you guys go for Chinese last night too?" Sirius asked.

"Nope… we had fish and chips out at the park near our house." Tonks answered, bouncing Teddy up and down on her knee.

Harry motioned for Teddy, and Tonks gave him a small smile as she handed over her son. Harry grinned and kissed the rosy cheeked boy on the nose before bouncing him up and down. " Uncle 'arry!!" the boy squealed grinning up at Harry.

"Why do you ask about Chinese?" Remus said, looking at Sirius with a confused expression on his face.

"We had Chinese last night, and I got really sick this morning too," he answered, wondering if there was some connection.

Tonks shrugged, "Must be a bug going around then."

Sirius nodded, and let it go, looking over and ticking Teddy, "Uncle Siri" the boy cried and made like he wanted to be picked up by Sirius. Harry handed the boy over and let Sirius give the young Marauder his present.

The boy, who's hair was a bright blue, and his face resembled a young Remus, pulled out a shimmery shirt, that changed colors and had the word "PUP" written on the front.

Teddy hugged it close to him and grinned, kissing his palm and placing it on Sirius' cheek. Then he turned back to Harry; his eyes changing from the gold they usually were to the bright green of Harry's. "Present?"

Harry laughed, and narrowed his eyes, making him look like he was thinking really hard, before he handed the boy a present wrapped in blue paper that matched his hair. Teddy made a show of putting the shirt down on the table before taking Harry's present in hand and pulling off the paper. Inside was a black blanket, that had stars all over the top of it, and on the bottom had a forest, with likenesses of Moony, Padfoot and Prongs running around.

Harry was sure that Teddy didn't know the significance of the animals at the bottom, but one-day he would, and the blanket would always be big enough for him, no matter how tall he got. Harry and the others watched as he brought the bottom of the blanket closer to his face. The animals stopped and looked up at him, both the wolf and the dog cocking their heads in question. They were all equally shocked when Teddy pointed to the wolf and said, "Daddy."

Sirius pulled the boy closer, "That doesn't look like your daddy."

The boy shook his head and pointed to the wolf again, "Daddy!"

Harry leaned over, and pointed to the shaggy dog, which had crouched down with its butt in the air and was wagging its tail, "Who's that?"

Teddy scrunched up his eyes, like Harry had before and looked at the dog, when he looked back up he hand a semi confused look on his face, "Uncle Siri?" he asked, clearly not wanting to say something wrong.

Harry pointed at the Stag, wondering what the boy would say. Maybe Teddy had seen Remus or Sirius transform, but he wouldn't have any idea who Prongs was. "And who is that Teddy… do you know him?"

Teddy instantly pointed at Harry, "YOU!" and dissolved into giggles.

Harry looked over at Remus and Tonks, but both shrugged their shoulders.

Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone knew he looked just like his dad… but Teddy had never seen his dad… or the Stag his father could turn in to. Harry figured that there was something he was missing from the equation, and he probably wasn't going to figure it out sitting at the table in the burrow. So instead he ruffled Teddy's blue hair and landed a big wet kiss right on his forehead, "You're my favorite." He said so that only Teddy could hear him, before leaning back in his chair, and relaxing.

Ron and Hermione came in from outside, laughing and talking. Hermione plopped down beside Sirius, giving Teddy a little wave, and Ron sat down opposite her, next to Remus.

Harry looked up at his red haired best friend and grinned, "How's the Quidditch Pool treating you."

Ron's face lit up and he dove into story after story of how awesome it was. Just as the third story, of how Ron had saved this goal that any other keeper "ever" would have missed, Molly called everyone to the table, passing out gifts and filling the table with food.

Everyone got their standard Weasley sweater, although none of them had letters on them this year… probably something to do with the lack of one with an "F." George got Hermione a beautiful necklace that had a silver unicorn on it. In return he got a beautiful cloak, red and orange trimming that said "WWW" in flaming letters across the back.

Once the rest of the presents had been passed out, and everyone had been thanked and hugged and kissed and what not, they dug in to the food. When Dinner was nearly over Hermione leaned over and kissed Sirius lightly on the lips before standing up. She moved over and kissed Harry as well before excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

The table grew quiet. Everyone knew that Sirius, Harry, and Hermione were together, but it was still kind of weird to see it directly in front of them. Not that they minded, it was just awkward. Ron, being the social pioneer that he was, broke the silence.

"You look happy…" he had a grin on his face, and a laugh in his voice.

Harry looked over at Sirius and grinned even more, "I am. I mean… it was hard at first, really hard. I was ready to settle down, the day I caught Ginny I was going to ask her to marry me. But I think now, after everything that has happened… I'm better off."

Molly and Authur gave him sad smiles, to which he shrugged. It was then that they heard a scream come from the living room.

Sirius, Harry, Ron and George jumped up and flew over the table and chairs, immediately recognizing Hermione's voice. The others followed quickly on their heals. Harry rounded the corner first and him and Sirius came to a dead halt when they saw Hermione standing in front of the fireplace, Ginny's arm wrapped around her neck and her wand pointed at her head.

"One move and I'll kill her. I swear any of you go for your wands and she is dead." Ginny was standing there, her face as red as her hair, obviously worn out from a skirmish with Hermione. Sirius noticed that Hermione's wand was not in her leg holster. His eyes moved up her body and caught hers. The sheer terror in her face making Sirius' knees nearly buckle.

Hermione was in a body bind; she couldn't move a thing besides her eyes. But her eyes were enough. The pleaded for them to save her, and yet they knew that no one could. When had Ginny gotten… evil? Hermione wondered just how far Ginny would go to get back at Harry. Would she kill her? Had Hermione survived a war just to be killed by her best friends little sister on Christmas?

"Ginny, please lower your wand. You don't want to do anything you'll regret." Harry said; attempting to infuse a calm auror type level to his voice… it only barely worked.

"See… that's where you're wrong. You're going to be the one regretting not me." Ginny pulled Hermione closer to the fireplace. At her movement Harry and Sirius both took steps forward, but froze when Ginny's wand dug into Hermione's throat a little more. Ginny's voice took on a Bellatrix like quality that had everyone in the room wondering if she was possessed. "uh uh uh… she's coming with me, and there is nothing you big bad aurors can do about it..."

With that she threw her self and Hermione into the fire, completely disappearing from the burrow.

Both Sirius and Harry ran to the fire, George and Ron directly behind them, but they were too late. Hermione and Ginny were gone.

Ron stood there in shock, Harry fell to his knees and Sirius was not far behind him. George's eyes were huge, he stared at the fireplace as if someone had killed his puppy, or more accurately, the same way he did when he saw Fred die. Everyone else watched the four men. No one said a word, not even when George finally blinked and apperated out of the house.

Sirius was shaking. He wasn't sure if it only had to do with Hermione's disappearance, but it felt similar to the feeling he had that morning before he threw up. This time he felt sick, but it wasn't just his stomach, his whole body shook, and he clung to Harry, holding on to his lover's arms as he tried to pull breath into his lungs.

Ron turned around, and looked at the people still standing in the doorway. Molly had one hand over her mouth, and the other holding tightly to her husband's hand. He watched Tonks go deathly pale and run to the nearest bathroom. Remus looked the same shade of white that Sirius and Tonks did, but instead of moving towards the bathroom he pushed his way towards Sirius, sinking to his knees and pulling both men into his arms. Ron could see the way Remus' hands shook as he tried to tell Harry and Sirius, that they would find her… she would be alright.

By now Sirius was gone… his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. The sound of Teddy wailing from the kitchen in the back ground.

SBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHP

A little short but it got my point across. Please Review


	19. medius humus

Ginny stood on the door step of Connor's house

I know it took a really, really long time to get this up, but I just moved back home, and got a job where I work 12 hours a day 6 days a week… so again I'm sorry if it takes a while for me to post.

Otherwise here you wonderful people go.

This chapter is beta'd

Hope you enjoy

Chrys

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Ginny stood on the doorstep of Connor's house. Behind her was a disillusioned, unconscious Hermione floating a good five feet above the ground. She brushed a strand of her red hair out of her eyes and straightened the black robes that hung over her jeans and sweatshirt. Lifting her hand she knocked on the door.

She didn't wait long. It only took a half a minute before Connor was at the door.

"Ginny…" a smile grew on his face as he saw the pretty girl that had stolen his heart.

"Hello, Love." She made sure to cock her hips and blink her eyes coyly.

"Come on in, Parents are in Germany, we have the whole place to ourselves." He motioned for her to come in, and cocked his head to the side when she didn't.

"I was actually wondering if your parents still had that cottage up in Scotland that you were telling me about, I was thinking that would be a great place for us to…" she ran a hand down his chest at the pause in her voice, "be alone."

"Um… Yeah. We still have that place… no one ever goes there, but we have a house elf that goes through once a month and keeps it clean. I'd be… _more_ than happy to take you there."

Ginny smirked, one she learned from watching Draco Malfoy. She thought she had it down pat. "That would be, _lovely_. Can we apparate?"

Conner grinned even more, clearly thinking she wanted to apparate so that they could get there faster. Of course he had no problem with getting there as fast as he could, he hadn't slept with anyone since Ginny, and was glad that the fiery redhead had came back. He offered his arm out, "Of course, shall we?"

She grabbed his arm and pressed herself close to him. What he didn't notice is her other hand holding on to the floating figure.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

George apparated directly into Mandi's living room, and collapsed on the couch. At the crack of his apparation Mandi, who happened to be in the kitchen at the time, came running, knowing it could only be the one person who was able to get through her wards. She had spent the morning with her father, but had decided to come back home early, to give her father and his new wife some _alone_ time.

When she came into the living room, she found George, sitting on her couch, head in-between his legs attempting to breathe. She found her way in front of him as fast as she could and took his hands into hers, holding them and brushing small circles with her thumbs over his skin.

"George… George what's wrong?"

George just shook his head, back and forth as he tried to suck air into his lungs. Tears ran down his face, and his hands shook. He couldn't get a word to move past his lips.

"George… Are you ok? Are you hurt? I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." She said, gripping his hands tighter.

George looked up and stared directly into her eyes. She watched his eyes fill with despair before he stood up, nearly knocking her over as he started pacing. "Everyone leaves… You'll be next… then… who knows… it doesn't matter, everyone leaves."

Mandi stood up and moved closer to him, "What do you mean, Love. I'm not going anywhere."

He took a step back from her, "You say that now… you have no control over it… Everyone leaves."

Mandi was confused and scared. What the hell was he talking about? Who left? What happened?

Before George could move away Mandi jumped, wrapping her arms around him and holding on even when he attempted to move away. He was a good foot taller than her, but she knew how to hold on. When he finally gave up, they collapsed on the floor.

It was silent for a moment, and Mandi moved so that her back was braced against the couch and George was in her lap, his head resting against her chest. "George, what happened?"

There was another pause, and then George spoke, "Ginny kidnapped Hermione… and with the look that I saw in her eye… I doubt she intends to keep her alive."

She pulled him closer, "Oh George…"

"GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled, "Stupid fucking war… first Fred… why did he have to die? Or better yet why didn't he come back with Sirius… and then Ginny loses her fucking mind… and now Hermione."

Mandi knew that George and Hermione were friends, but didn't know how good of friends they really were. "How close are you and Hermione?"

George closed his eyes for a few moments, catching his breath. "After Fred," he took another breath, trying to move past the weight on his chest, "… I wasn't me. I was… lost. I still am a bit, but nothing nearly as bas as in the beginning. Everyone else was grieving for someone. Harry had just lost the last connection he had with his parents, the family had lost Fred, and the Order was practically destroyed. I knew my family was missing Fred… but there is a difference between missing your brother, and missing your twin, your other half. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do without him… I'd never been without him before… ever. When Hermione came back from Australia with her parents, she came over to the Burrow and found me in our old room. I was twirling my wand in front of me; I even had it pointed at me a few times, trying to convince myself that if I died then the pain would go away. I had almost just about done it too, when she walked in."

Mandi was stroking his hair quietly, attempting to comfort him as he relived his painful history.

"She didn't accuse me of anything, even though we both knew what I was planning on doing. She just walked up to me, and plucked my wand from my hand, setting it on the table, and she lay down next to me on the bed. At first I didn't know what she was doing, but she just wrapped her arms around me, laid her head on my shoulder, and waited. I told her everything that night, every little detail about the last few weeks, about all the times I thought about ending my life. I told her stories about Fred, and about the last time I saw him. I talked till the sun came up the next morning, and she never moved. She just sat there and listened and held on to me. Even after that day, whether she was dating Ron, or attempting to bring Sirius back from behind the veil, she was there, when ever I needed her. She saw past my jokes and actually asked how I was. I love her… I'm not in love with her, and Merlin knows she's head over heals for Sirius and Harry, but she's been my best friend since Fred died, and now I've lost her too."

Mandi took this all in, wishing she could have been there for George. To admit the truth, she was falling for him, and falling hard. "You know Harry and Sirius, they are both aurors, they'll flip over every stone on the planet until they find her."

George looked up at his girlfriend, hoping and praying to every known deity that they wouldn't take her away as well, "Ginny looked… I don't even know, almost evil. She fought with Hermione and threatened to kill her when Harry and Sirius tried to talk her out of it… she looked dead serious."

Mandi stroked her fingers over George's face, bringing his lips closer to hers and kissed him lightly, "Harry and Sirius will find her…"

"I hope your right Mandi, I don't know how many more people I can lose before I lose it."

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Sirius awoke slowly; attempting to pull himself out of the stress induced unconsciousness. He felt Harry's arm wrapped around his waist from behind, but felt heart wrenching guilt when he noticed that Hermione, who usually couldn't keep her hands off of him, even in sleep, was no where to be found.

"I'm glad your finally awake, Kingsley and McGaven should be here soon."

Sirius turned over and stared at his green-eyed lover. "What are we going to do Harry?"

Harry gave a half smile and linked his fingers with Sirius; "We'll find her… that's all we can do. I'm not quite sure the world could go on working in a meaningful order without her."

Sirius didn't even attempt to smile but got up none the less, pulling on jeans and a T-shirt, and slipping on some shoes, "We better get moving then, start checking every possible place Ginny would take Hermione."

Harry grabbed his hand, as he was about to leave the room, "They won't let us on the case… conflict of interest." When Sirius was about to protest Harry silenced him, "Just because we can't officially be looking for her, doesn't mean that we can't take a "vacation" and look for her on our own. But we have to prove to Kingsley that we don't intend to do just that, or else he'll put us under house arrest."

"I am assuming you have a plan."

"Clean up a little, make some breakfast, put up a little bit of a fight when Kingsley and McGaven tell us that we can't be on the case, but not too much. Let them think we accept it, and plan on waiting around until they catch Ginny. Then once they have gone, we get the fuck out there and find our woman."

Sirius leaned over and kissed Harry briefly, "Lets get started then."

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Sirius took Hermione's presents into the library, thinking that it was the best place for them. He shook his head, wishing she had taken the mirror he had gotten her. He placed the planner board down on the center table and put the mirror on top of it, running his hand over it slowly. He was about to leave when he noticed a book on the table that looked oddly familiar.

He picked it up and opened it. _The Dark and the Light, Death, Beyond, and the Portals in Between._ It took him a minute to realize this was the book Hermione and thrown through the veil. He flipped through it until he came to the dog-eared page. He read the title: "Passages to the Middle Ground."

The first few pages were about the different types of "passages." He flipped through until he came to arches. He skimmed over the first few paragraphs, until it came to the way in which someone would use the veil to bring someone back from the middle ground. He read the passage.

In order to bring back someone who has left the living but has not passed on to death there must be a portal connected to all three planes of existence. This portal needs to be set in a place of great magical power, and had to have been built by seven powerful wizards. If a portal such as this has been found, returning someone from the middle ground takes an extremely powerful witch or wizard, with a connection to the person or persons he or she is trying to return, preferably one of pure love. The only reason that someone would not move on to the land of the dead, or not be able to move past the middle ground, is if there is someone still alive that holds pure love for the person. In order to return them the caster must stand level with the portal raise their wand, and swish it in the symbol of infinity while saying the following spell:

Refero unus ex ultra , refero unus ex medius humus , reverto lemma ut vita , pro putus diligo specto in hac

He came to the bottom of the page, and was about to flip to the next one to see if there were more instructions when the wards went off signaling the arrival of his boss and the minister. He tossed the book back on to the table and left the room.

As the door slammed the book finished it's slide across the wood table and fell onto the floor, a folded up piece of paper falling from the spine and on to the ground.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Connor and Ginny appeared on the front porch of his parents' cottage. He dismantled the wards and stepped in, waving his wand to turn on the lights. When he turned around to Ginny he finally noticed the dark shadow floating behind Ginny.

"What's that?"

Ginny just smirked and raised the wand putting him in a body bind. She levitated him to the couch, and then let Hermione down onto the other couch, noticing that she was awake Ginny's smirk grew bigger… "I know you can both hear me, so you damn well better pay attention. You've both ruined my life and I swear on Fred's grave that you will both pay dearly for it."

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Draco Potter hasn't been petted in a while, and he's had to deal with me not writing so if you could drop by toss him a carrot and scratch him behind the ears a bit, it would be much appreciated.

REVIEW!


	20. Plans

"Damn it Ken, we can't just sit around and wait for Ginny to kill Hermione, we love her

Don't yell at me… I know it took forever. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm having some work troubles, and such. But here you go chapter 20 all yours.

Chapter is Beta'd

Enjoy

Chrys

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

"Damn it Ken, we can't just sit around and wait for Ginny to kill Hermione, we love her!" Sirius was yelling at his boss… usually not the brightest idea but everyone understood that under the circumstances it would be permitted.

"We are not waiting around for Ginny to kill Hermione. We have every auror in the department, as well as contacts in other countries looking for Hermione, every one except you two… it is a conflict of interest." Ken Gaven answered back.

"I don't care if it is a conflict of interest, no one has more of a reason to track down Hermione and Ginny than we do…" Harry answered, with a slightly raised voice. It was odd to think that he was the levelheaded one in the room.

"And what happens when you find them… are you going to follow procedure and take Ginny into custody, or are you going to do something you would regret?" Ken pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What if it was Laural? If it was your wife would you sit back and let the other aurors find her, or would you be out there, wand raised, turning over every rock, looking for the love of your life?" Sirius was still yelling, he knew he would have to tone it down soon, but also knew that if he gave up too easily, Ken and Kingsley wouldn't believe him.

Ken was stunned, and looked as if he were thinking. He was an older man, a few years older than Sirius, and had been married to Laural, for 20 years, producing three strong boys, and two beautiful girls, all of which had gone to a private wizarding school in America. It was well known that Ken would do anything for his family.

"Laural is not kidnapped, Hermione is. Let's not bring hypothetical situations into the mix. You two are ordered to take paid vacations until Hermione is found, no ifs ands or buts about it." Kingsley piped in. He knew full well, what the two would be doing on their vacation… he wasn't stupid.

Harry caught Kingsley's eye and understood completely. It was a liability for them to be on official auror business when they found Hermione and Ginny, and Kingsley needed to keep the ministry out of as much trouble as possible. Harry found Sirius' hand and gripped it, "Fine…but I swear on Merlin's grave that if you find Hermione and she isn't breathing… there will be some serious hell to pay."

Kingsley nodded, and clapped Harry on the shoulder, "Stay out of harm's way… you've fought enough battles to last two lifetimes."

Harry rubbed his brow and nodded.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

"How do I look?" Ginny was standing in front of Hermione and Connor, both of which were tied to chairs, by magical bonds.

"Like the whore that you are." Hermione answered, rolling her eyes.

"Crucio!" Ginny yelled, holding the curse on Hermione until the brown haired girl whimpered.

"Don't you dare think that you are in a position of power with me Hermione. You are scum on the bottom of my shoes, and I have no problem disposing of you… permanently." She adjusted her top once more; making sure plenty of her freckle-covered cleavage was visible. "What about you Connor? Do you agree with the slut on how I look?"

Connor looked over at Hermione, knowing that the Cruciatus curse would tear through him much faster than it did Hermione. "Of course not Ginny. I think you look even more dazzling than at the Halloween ball. You will always be the most beautiful person in the world."

Ginny laughed, "Flattery will get you no where Connor… your still on my shit list, and I don't see your name ever being removed."

With that Ginny pocketed her wand and slammed the door behind her.

"Where is she going? She isn't just going to leave us here to rot is she?" Connor sounded scared out of his mind, and Hermione couldn't help but shake her head.

"You really would have sucked if you would have had to play any part in the war… If you had paid attention, you would know that she is going to Aubrey Redbly's house."

"Who the fuck is Aubrey Redbly?"

Hermione shook her head again, and tried hard not to roll her eyes, "He is the Head of the department of Mysteries, and a very lonely man. I would assume she is going there to seduce him, so that he will give her something that she wants out of the department of mysteries… and again I can assume that what ever it is, it has to do with our untimely deaths."

"Do you always have to know everything?" Connor was very annoyed by her know it all attitude, and how she seemed to have an answer for everything.

"Connor… how the fuck did you ever get into Ravenclaw, you have no courage, and no brains, I would think you would even be a disgrace to the Hufflepuff house."

Connor was about to retort when he saw that Hermione's eyes were closed, "What are you doing?"

She didn't open her eyes, and her face remained blank, "See our wands on the table there? I'm trying to accio them with wandless magic…"

"No one can do wandless magic." Connor felt very sure of himself; surly no one had mastered that before?

"We all experience wandless magic when we are younger, in hectic and intense situations. If we could only figure out how to harness the raw magic inside of us, I'm sure we could do it."

Connor rolled his eyes and stared out the window, praying to God and Merlin that Ginny wouldn't kill him.

Hermione focused, picturing her magic as a glowing blue ball of power in the center of her body, She pictured tendrils of magic seeping out of her body, extending across the room, reaching for the wand.

With Hermione's eyes closed and Connor looking out the window, neither saw the wand on the table begin to shake.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Everyone was in the library of Hermione's house. Sirius and Harry sat on the large research table, next to each other. Remus, Tonks, Andromeda, and Teddy were sitting on the large couch that sat perpendicular with the table, and across from the chaise lounge and big chair. On the lounge sat Molly, Arthur, and Charlie, next to them George was sitting in the chair, with Mandi perched on the arm. Neville and Luna sat in the same fashion on a chair facing Sirius and Harry, with Ron by his side. McGonagall and Percy stood near the fireplace, behind Ron, waiting for the meeting to begin.

Just as Harry was about to speak the flames in the fireplace turned a bright green and a hooded figure stepped in. As they were not expecting anyone else, everyone in the room raised their wands to the intruder. "Who are you and what do you want here?" said Harry, in a voice quite menacing.

The hooded figure took a step forward, "I mean you no harm, I have come to help you all, in order to repay a debt…"

The room stood still, not even a creak of the floorboards could be heard, until Harry spoke again. "Lower your hood, and say that while looking me in the eye… Malfoy."

Draco chuckled lightly and lowered his hood, revealing his loose blond hair, and piercing blue eyes that stared directly into Harry's green ones. "Myself and my family owe you, Weasley, and Granger, quite a bit, for your actions during and directly after the war. If not for you Potter, my mother and I would be dead or rotting away in Azkaban and my father would have already received the Dementor's kiss, instead of serving a life sentence with visitation. Because my family and I owe you three a debt, I have come to repay it. I would like to… put aside our issues with each other, once and for all, but if that is not possible at least let me offer my money and my influence in finding Granger and the little Weasley girl, before it is too late."

Most of the wands in the room had been lowered at this point. They hung at their owner's sides, ready to spring into action if needed. Harry stood and moved forward, slipping through the space between Neville and Ron's chairs, until he was face to face with Draco.

"No derogatory names, no vile words or taunts, clean slate, as if everything never happened, and you help us do everything in our power to find Hermione as fast as humanly possible?"

Draco nodded, "I want to start anew, turn over a new leaf so to speak. I can't say that I will be the most respectful wizard on the planet, but I would like to try to right the wrongs of my, and my families past. You have my word as a Malfoy, and as a Wizard."

Harry studied him for a moment before extending his hand. Draco looked at it for a moment and smiled, remembering that September day, eight years ago, when the roles had been reversed. He clasped Harry's hand in his and shook it. When he dropped his hand he looked up, "Alright, what's the game plan?"

Harry moved back to the table, but only leaned against it, instead of sitting on it. He watched Ron's face, for any hint of anger, and while he could see that Ron was uncomfortable with the situation, it seemed that he was relieved to have someone else helping as well.

Sirius spoke first, "Alright, so here is where we are starting. Mandi and George, we want you to man the stores, watch Diagon Alley, for Ginny, or anyone Ginny might Polyjuice herself into. Make sure your paying attention to possible duplicates, if you see someone you know walk past the shop, and then the same person walks back the other way, one of them probably isn't them selves, if you know what I mean."

George and Mandi nodded,

"What about at night?" George asked.

"Stay at the Burrow, to see if she tries to come home, or to the surrounding forests, she might have a tent and be some where in the trees around the house." Sirius answered, making sure everyone had something productive to do.

Harry looked over at Neville and Luna; "You guys do the same from Neville's shop in Hogsmeade. While Neville has to man his shop, Luna you can patrol around, check in at the Three Broomsticks and Hogshead, I'm sure Aberforth will help out any way he can."

"Remus and I can cover the Ministry, I don't know why she would show up there, but there is always the possibility." Arthur spoke up, and gave a nod when Remus agreed.

"Tonks, and Andromeda should take turns with Ron, searching out any possible houses that Ginny would go to. Any house connected to any of us, or anyone she would be in contact with…" Sirius said, looking around trying to make sure everyone had a job.

Harry looked at Ron and then Tonks… "Check in with that Ravenclaw… the one she was… with. He might know something."

"What are you two going to do?" Ron asked, swiping a look over at Draco and then back to his best friend and Sirius.

Harry thought for a second before locking eyes with Draco, "Like Malfoy here, we are going to work our connections, see what everyone knows, if anyone has heard anything. If anyone's influence can get answers it's the three of the biggest names in London."

Draco nodded, surprised that no one had attacked him yet, yet relieved at the same time.

"We also need to look at the forests around the country side. Moony and I can cover one or two a night, we need a few others to team up, and look around, any volunteers?" Sirius asked, looking around the room.

"Charlie and I don't have an assignment yet." Percy said, pointing to his brother.

Harry nodded, "Moony and Padfoot, Percy and Charlie…" talking out loud, trying to pair up at least one more set.

"I'm up for it if you are Potter… take us back to first year, except no Fang this time." Draco said with a small chuckle.

"You're not going to go running at the first sign of trouble?" Harry answered. He would have enjoyed the banter if the situation hadn't been so dire, he wondered if Draco and him would have made decent friends if circumstances had been different.

"I think it's safe to say that we've both grown up a bit since then…" Draco ran his hand through his hair.

Sirius stood up, "Everyone knows what to do, if you find anything, send a patronus immediately, we have to find her before Ginny goes mental."

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

"Merlin Ginny, where did you learn that… Bloody Hell." Aubrey gasped as Ginny rocked her hips harder against his.

Ginny smirked, rocking her hips harder. Her hand reached behind her and stroked his balls pulling them slightly, so that he was on the brink of orgasm and pain. "Aubrey… I really need to know… tell me and I'll give you the best orgasm of your life."

Aubrey's hands gripped Ginny's hips, holding her on top of him, "You know I can't tell you… bloody… I can't …"

Ginny pulled just a little bit harder, pressing down, making sure his cock was completely buried inside of her, "Please… You know I'll make it worth your while."

Aubrey gasped again, closing his eyes, and attempting to hold on to his sanity… "Fine… there is a secret way in through the revolving room."

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG


	21. Very Slowly

Night had fallen, and everyone had been working tirelessly for the past two days

More of a filler, more action coming up soon… please enjoy

Chapter: Unbeta'd

Enjoy

Chrys

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Night had fallen, and everyone had been working tirelessly for the past two days. Harry, Sirius, Remus and Draco, were currently in the middle of one of the largest forests in the U.K. They had decided to split up, Sirius and Remus, in their animagus forms started in the middle and went south, while Harry and Draco went north.

"This would be so much easier if someone would develop a spell to find people who don't want to be found." Draco complained as he stepped up onto a log and sent out another series of repellent finders. It was a set of spells that worked kind of like a dolphin's echolocation, sent out in every direction for 50 meters, in order to see if someone had set up any defensive repellent spells.

"True, but I'm sure the wizarding world would figure out how to circumvent them as well…" Harry answered back.

Draco paused and waited for the magic to return… nothing. No one had set up a repellent field within 50 meters of where he was standing.

They continued on, talking about nothing important, sending out magical feelers every 50 meters or so, trying to cover as much land as possible, and not get lost in the dark at the same time.

Out of the blue, during a relatively comfortable silence Harry spoke up. "Thank you for doing this… we both know that no one would blink twice if you came out publicly and said that you wished she was never found. It means a lot that you're willing to help."

Draco turned to him. He paused for a second and looked up into the tree's, finding the crescent moon and taking a deep breath as if looking to the sky to help him find words to reply with. "I'd like to think that I'm not a truly vile human being. I know I haven't been the kindest wizard out there," Draco paused for a second when Harry rolled his eyes and snorted, "But a huge part of that was how I was raised. When you are constantly surrounded by the same ideas, over and over again, and everyone you've ever met believes in them, it is hard to find fault in those beliefs."

"Your father isn't exactly the shinning example of a tolerant person." Harry said, remembering his many encounters with the elder Malfoy.

"I know you think that my father is like the second most evil person on this planet, next to Voldemort himself, but he really isn't as bad as everyone gives him credit for." Draco defended, watching as Harry sent out the repellent finders once again.

"Third… Third most evil person on the planet, your aunt holds the lovely position of number two." Harry shook his head again as the finders came back negative and continued walking.

"Well, I won't argue with you on that point, but I will say, my father isn't nearly as evil as the world has made him out to be." He paused again, making sure he remembered the story correctly before he retold it to Potter. "When he was in school, he dated a girl named Fiona Wolf, a muggleborn, and a Ravenclaw. He was in love with her and they dated up until his seventh year, the whole time keeping it a secrete from his own father. When he received his letter informing him that he had made Head Boy, he didn't even think and flooed directly to her house to tell her the good news. Unfortunately his father followed him, body-bound him to the wall and made him watch as he tortured and raped her, before killing her and her family. He told my father that the same fate would befall any muggleborn or half blood that he decided to befriend."

Harry looked at Draco in horror, to which Draco nodded and continued on. "When he got back to school, my mother was the head girl, he liked her well enough, not to mention she is a pureblood from a respectable line. Because he never wanted what happened to Fiona to happen to anyone else, he completely cut himself off of any friends he had made that were less than pure, married my mother right after school, and followed his fathers directions to a "T" including becoming a follower of the Dark Lord. The house elf that was in charge of raising me tells a story that the Halloween after I turned one my father came into the nursery, with a huge smile on his face. He picked me up and started yelling at the top of his lungs, "We're free, We're free." As soon as he put me down though his own father came into the room, looking very pissed off, he sent a myriad of dark curses at my father, including Crucio, telling him that the Dark Lord's down fall was nothing, because Voldemort could never die."

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose before sending out the feelers again. "My father was controlled by his father until he died when we were in second year. By then the damage was done, I was already a pureblooded prat who thought I was the king of the world. It's actually ironic that the diary he put in Ginny's bag almost killed her, because he was only trying to get rid of anything that had to do with the Dark Lord, he didn't know what it would do, he just wanted it away from me."

How come he went back to Voldemort when he rose again?" Harry asked, distinctly remembering Lucius being one of the first death eaters to appear in the graveyard.

"Before you took down Voldemort the first time, my grandfather pledged his own life and the life of Lucius to the Dark Lord in some old ritual, it made it impossible for Lucius to disobey a direct order. Luckily for you and the rest of the world, my mother wasn't bound to the same code, that is why she was able to lie to him in the forest. I didn't know until the war was over that both of my parents and Snape secretly supported you… I was the only one left out of the loop."

Both boys were silent for a few minutes, walking through the forest, hoping to find some trail that Ginny may have left behind. "I guess we never really know people huh?" Harry asked, trying to find the right thing to say.

"Guess not…"

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Moony and Padfoot were able to cover the ground quite a bit faster than their younger counterparts. They had started down the west side of the forest and were working their way back up the east. Sirius paused for a second, looking around, his nose trying to find a scent of what ever was effecting him, right before he fainted.

Remus, who was a few meters ahead, turned around at the sound of his friend falling to the ground. The wolf dashed to his friend's side, nudging him with his nose and whining. He looked around, noticing that they were very near the place that they were to meet up with Harry and Draco. Moony was about to change back into his human self when the forest started spinning. He could only let out a howl before he fainted as well.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

"Why don't you try using wandless magic to just undo the bonds Ginny put on you…?" Connor asked. Ginny had left again, their wands still on the table, and both still tied to the chairs in magical bonds.

"I honestly cannot believe that hat put you into Ravenclaw." Hermione sighed, shaking her head and praying to whatever god could hear her to get her out of this hellhole with the only person more thick than Crabbe and Goyle put together. "We learned how to summon in first year… we learned how to undo bonds in sixth year… which magic do you think would be easier to do without a wand?"

Conner would have smacked himself on the forehead if his hands were free. "I wonder how long it will take for someone to find us."

"Knowing Ginny, she'll move us before they can, which is why we shouldn't attempt to rely on others to find us and need to work on freeing ourselves."

There was silence in the room, and Hermione was about to close her eyes and begin focusing again when she heard a whimper coming out of her male companion. She looked over to see a line of tears running down the boy's face.

"Do you think she is going to kill us? I'm so scared… I never meant for this to happen. Honest to God, I loved her." Conner finally broke down, and cried. He wasn't a Gryffindor; he had never faced a truly dark wizard, and had never been on the unforgiving end of a wand before. He had lived his life in peace, staying in the back, not making himself noticeable. He made sure that he had been the first person out when Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts, and would never claim to be the hero of anything. He was a very sad, scared boy, who fell in love with the wrong girl.

"Honestly… I have no idea what she is going to do with us. This Ginny isn't the same girl I grew up with. She's changed since the war, and I really think she is capable of anything." Hermione answered, feeling mad at herself for attacking him the way she did.

"Look, maybe if you help me… try to use your magic to pull the wand towards me at the same time, it might work?" Hermione suggested, not knowing if something like that was possible but wanting him to feel as useful as he could be.

"How do I do that?"

Hermione thought for a second. "Close your eyes, and take deep breaths, then visualize your magic as a bright ball in the center of your chest, once you can visualize that, manipulate that ball so that the magic flows out of your fingers, as if your finger was your wand. Then move the magic across the room and have it wrap around the wand, then think very hard on the levitating spell, while I think of 'accio', maybe that way it will come to me."

"And that is going to work?" Connor asked somewhat skeptical.

"It's better than nothing right?"

Connor shrugged, "Alright, might as well give it a try."

Both of them closed their eyes, attempting to concentrate on their magic. After about five minutes, both of them were visualizing their magic wrapped around Hermione's wand, and were lifting it off the table. If either of them would have opened their eyes they would have seen the wand hovering just a few inches above where it had been lying. But before either could think of their respective spells to pull the wand into Hermione's hands, they heard footsteps coming up the porch. Both lost concentration and opened their eyes, just in time to see the wand fall back onto the table, and Ginny walk in through the doorway.

"Did you two miss me?" she asked in what she apparently thought to be a sexy voice.

"Can't say that I did… nor will I when you spend the rest of your life rotting away in Azkaban for kidnapping a war hero." Hermione answered.

"Normally I would torture you for such a vile comment… but as I have finally gotten what I want out of Aubrey, I seem to be in a happier mood, so I'll let that one slide. But if either one of you would like to eat any time soon, I suggest you keep the snide comments to yourself."

Hermione's hunger won out, and she stayed silent, praying for another opportunity to summon the wand soon.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Ron and Andromada had started out that morning checking out all of the houses associated with anyone of their names. They had checked all of the obvious ones, Shell Cottage, Charlie's flat, Grimuald Place… and had found no trace of Ginny. At seven p.m. they switched, Tonks passed Teddy to her mother, grabbed two cups of coffee for her and Ron, and they hunted down Connor's parent's house.

They found nothing; his parents were gone, as was he.

"They must have all gone on holiday." Tonks said, ready to leave and pursue something else.

Ron was about to agree with her when he saw a light on in the back of the house. "One sec…"

Ron and Tonks slid around the house, wondering why there were no wards to alert anyone to their presence. When they reached the back of the house, they looked through a window into what seemed to be a dinning room. It was the only room with a light on, but what both Ron and Tonks found as strange is that on the table was a plate full of food, half a cup of tea, and the _Standard Book of Spells: Year Seven_.

"Generally, when one leaves for holiday, they don't leave half eaten food, and their book open on the dinning room table…" Tonks said, trying to reason what had happened.

Ron nodded… "What if his parents went on holiday without him. He's sitting at home, studying, and eating dinner, when Ginny shows up. She probably figures that this would be one of the places we would look for her, so she either forcibly takes him somewhere else, or asks him to take her somewhere, for her to hide."

"Sounds plausible." Tonks said as she moved away from the window and tripped over a root of a tree, landing her flat on her back. She brushed her hands off and stood back up, "When did you become Mr. Detective?"

Ron just shrugged, all I'm doing is thinking like Ginny would."

"Come on, we need to go back to Hermione's house and update the others… maybe someone can use their influence to dig through the property records and find out if Connor's parents own any more property."

Ron nodded and held out his arm like a proper English gentleman, making Tonks laugh and grab a hold.

When they arrived back at the house, Ron left to find another cup of coffee, and to see if Harry was back yet, while Tonks went up stairs to check on Teddy again.

When they had started the search, it had been decided that it would be better if all of those involved, and not on duty at the burrow, would just stay at Hermione's house, which they had come to affectionately call "The Inn", as it had way too many rooms. When Hermione had told Sirius that she bought a house much too big, she really hadn't been exaggerating… nearly everyone was staying at the Inn… and there were still empty rooms about.

Ron found that Neville and Luna were already back, currently sitting in the far corner of Hermione's library, which of course was dedicated to Herbology, researching any plant life that might be able to help them in the search. McGonagal had sent a message over that Ginny hadn't been spotted on the grounds of Hogwarts. George had checked in a few hours ago, saying that there was nothing suspicious at Diagon alley that he or Mindi had seen, and that they would be setting up some wards around the burrow that would alert them if Ginny came within a hundred meters of their house. Molly, of course, had sent over dinner, enough soup to feed them all and still have enough for leftovers. Charlie and Percy had covered two forests during the day, and were out canvassing any nightlife that Ginny might be tempted to go to.

Ron grabbed some soup and sat down in the middle of the room. As he was eating he looked around and saw a book and piece of paper lying behind the main table. Ron set his bowl down and grabbed them off the ground laying them both in front of him, keeping the book open to the page the paper was sticking out of. He was about to open the folded up piece of paper when Tonks came into the room.

"I sent a Patronus over to your dad, who is still at the Ministry, asking him if he could take a look at those property records." Tonks sat down next to Ron, placing her bowl of soup down on the table.

"If he can get them soon, we might want to go out tonight and look into them." Ron answered.

"Sure you're up to such a long day?" Tonks asked.

"For Hermione… I'd never go to sleep if that is what it took."

Tonks was about to reply when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted right into Ron's arms.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

When Harry heard Moony's howl he immediately knew something was wrong. He turned around, waiting for another, waiting to hear a matching howl from Padfoot… but it never came. Harry grabbed Malfoy's arm and apperated them back to the point in which they split up.

"Moony?" Harry yelled, in the general direction of which the left.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, still a little rattled from the impromptu apperating.

"That howl a second ago… something is wrong with Moony, or Padfoot… or both."

Draco looked around his eye catching on silver in the moonlight. "Over there!"

Harry and Draco ran, coming to their knees next to Moony and Padfoot, who were both out cold, the wolf on top of the dog.

"Wrap your arm around Remus, and they we will disappereate out of here." Harry said, pulling Sirius into his arms.

Once Remus and Sirius were securely in the boys' arms, they disappeared back to Hermione's house, directly into the library.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Complete and utter chaos. Those are the only words to describe how the Inn's library was the second Harry and Draco popped in.

Ron was screaming for someone to help him, not having the foggiest idea of what was wrong with Tonks. Luna and Neville came running, and they could hear Andromada's feet pounding down the stairs.

The second the swirling cleared from Harry's mind, he too was screaming for help, placing his lover onto one of the couches and watching Draco do the same to Remus. Harry and Ron both turned to the other's screaming, and went silent.

"It's should be Hermione responding to those yells." Harry said completely deadpan before he fell to the ground, his hand gripped over Sirius' as he tried to heave air into his lungs.

"What in Merlin's name is going on down here… AH! Nyphadora!" Andramada was yelling now, running to her daughter's side.

Luna was the first one to break the panic by moving over to Remus and running her wand over him in a slow figure eight pattern. "He's breathing ok, his heartbeat is steady, he looks alright except it seems that he is suffering from a some long term curse."

Luna moved over to Sirius, placing her hand on Harry's shoulder as she ran her wand over Sirius' body in the same fashion. "The same goes for him."

Neville didn't wait another second before following his girlfriend's actions and performing the same spell over Tonks. He nodded, "Same."

"What is the curse?" Harry asked.

"I've never seen anything like what they are suffering from. The diagnostic spell couldn't even tell me the name of the curse, just that it was slowly draining the life from them… very slowly.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

So what do you all think? Let me and Draco Potter here know!


	22. The Price of Return

"They can't be dying… we just got them back

OK so… I'm writing this story. I'm trying to start a new fanfiction story, and I'm starting my book, which I fear that if I don't' start now it will never get written… so if it is some time between updates I am very sorry.

Chapter is Beta'd

Quote for you…

I had Ambition, by which sin

The angels fell;

I climbed and, step by step, O Lord

Ascended into Hell

-W. H. Davies, Ambition

Enjoy

Chrys

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

"They can't be dying… we just got them back. It's not fair, how can they be taken from us when they just came back…" Harry was on the verge of tears, and Ron could see his friend was shaking.

Luna patted Harry's shoulder; "We'll figure it out Harry."

Harry stood up, brushing Luna's hand off of his shoulder, "I don't know if you realize this… but the person that we would usually turn to at a time like this, is currently fighting for her life against a mentally unstable Ginny…"

"Hermione isn't the only person that can figure this out Harry." Neville said, his eyes darting to Luna for support.

"Even if she was, we are going to get her back before this curse kills any of us." Sirius said, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at Harry.

Harry sat down on the couch, next to Sirius, slipping his hand into Sirius' again.

Remus and Tonks slowly opened their eyes. Andromeda helped her daughter get up and move next to Remus, all three seemed extremely exhausted. 

"Did anyone else find anything?" Harry asked, his head hanging down, and the hand not enclosed in Sirius' rubbed over his brow.

"We checked out Connor's house. His parents are on Holiday, but from what we saw it looked like he stayed home. When we got there the kitchen light was on, and there was old food on the table and an open book, like someone came to the door and they took off before he could do anything." Ron said.

"We sent a message to Arthur, he's going to check if Connor's family has any other properties, and send us a list if they do." Tonks added, her head resting on her husband's shoulder.

"As soon as we get that list I want everyone out searching those properties… It can't be a coincidence that he is missing." Harry stated in a voice that held no questions.

"It might be better if we got some sleep, and start again in the morning." Andromeda suggested.

"We don't know if Ginny is sleeping, we don't know how long we have before Ginny does something even more drastic. You guys can do what ever the bloody hell you want but the second I get that damn piece of paper, I'm going to check every one of those properties."

"Don't worry mate, as soon as we get that paper, we'll be out there." Ron remarked.

"Look…" Harry cracked his knuckles and took a breath. "Everyone get some sleep… when Arthur sends over the list then I'll get everyone up and we'll start searching."

Tonks, Remus and Andromeda stood and moved up stairs after making their "good-nights."

"We will find them in time Harry… You just have to believe that." Neville said before wrapping his arm around Luna.

"The Knicklespurks will protect her…" Luna piped in before leaving with her boyfriend.

Harry nodded and tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling, "You should get some sleep Ron…"

"I'm used to going a few days without sleep. They do that to us at The Quidditch Pool, that way we never have an excuse for bad performance once we get on a team. Why don't you two get some sleep, I'll wait up for my dad and let you know."

Harry looked at Sirius for a moment, "Fine, but I want to know the second that the list comes in, don't wait till morning to give us more sleep." He looked at Ron seriously.

"I wouldn't think of wasting time we could spend finding Hermione by letting you sleep." Ron answered back.

"Come on, Harry. We both need some sleep." Padfoot got up, yawning.

"K." He couldn't stop thoughts of losing Hermione and Sirius at the same time from running through his head. He grabbed his lover tighter and disapparated them to their room.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Ginny enchanted two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in front of Connor and Hermione's mouth, so that they would move closer with every bite. Enabling her to be on the other side of the room, and neither of their hands to be untied.

"Everything is set into motion. Tomorrow all of this will be over, and everyone that stood in my way will be nothing but an unhappy memory." Ginny stated, smirking and glaring at the two others in the room.

Hermione took the final bite of her sandwich and swallowed. "Ginny… What are you going to do to us?" attempting to sound as helpless as possible.

Ginny grinned at the girl, figuring she had Hermione exactly where she wanted her, "We are going to enter the Department of Mysteries tomorrow around noon, through a back door that no one knows about. We are going to find our way to that lovely room that you spent so much time in over the summer. Without anyone knowing your going to find yourselves on the other side of that veil, and Harry is going to find me, knocked unconscious at the base of it. When I wake up, I'm not going to remember anything since he defeated Voldemort. They will assume that I was hit with some off the wall curse that I finally snapped. I won't remember what happened to either one of you, and will have absolutely no idea what I've done. He'll have no choice but to take me back and forgive me for everything."

Hermione had to stop her self from gasping… Ginny was going to push them inside of the veil, and no one would know how to get them out… she didn't even know how she got Sirius, Remus and Tonks out of there. She sent up a silent prayer that Harry and Sirius would find her soon.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Ron sat back down where he had been before Tonks had fainted. He picked up his bowl of soup and began eating, relaxing against the back of the couch and staring at the thousands of books that lined Hermione's library. He wondered how many of them she had read, and couldn't stop himself from wondering if she would ever read another.

He hated the fact that it was his own sister that had torn up their lives. He hated that he was hunting down his sister, in order to protect his friend, but Ginny had made her bed, and now she had to sleep in it, and if that meant time in jail for kidnapping… and Merlin knows what else, so be it.

Ron finished his soup, and decided to not be lazy and actually take it back into the kitchen and rinse it out before placing it in the sink. When he got back into the library he realized that the book and piece of old paper were still on the table. He sat down looking at the book first, and reading through the section about bringing one back. It seemed to end at the bottom of the page, and it looked like the spell was the last part of what a person had to do. Ron flipped the page anyway to see if there were any more helpful hints about bringing one back from the dead. But the words on the next page started in the middle of a sentence, about a completely different subject.

Ron shook his head for a moment, and flipped back and forth a few times before realizing that the pages were stuck together. In fact it looked as if the pages had been enchanted together for some reason, as if someone didn't want the reader to see what was on that page. He thought for a moment, trying to remember if he had ever learned a general spell for removing charms on objects. Getting up, he figured there was a chance Hermione had something in her desk that would help him out. Luckily for him, he found a bottle of "un-stick" glue, that when applied around the edges of something permanently stuck together, would unseal it.

He took the bottle back over to the table and sat down, unscrewing the lid, he slowly applied the liquid to the edges of the pages, and allowed it to seep down a bit, until the pages split apart. To Ron's surprise, the passage about bringing people back from the veil did not stop on the page before, but continued on:

_Once the spell has been performed the caster must cause a ripple in the space between realms. If a person, or persons are on the other side, the ripple will give them passage back to the land of the living. They must bring with them the item that caused the ripple. Once back they will be restored to true life once again, in order to connect with the pure love they have left on the other side. _

_For life after return, please see "__The Price of Return__" by Braxton Len. _

"_The Price of Return_? Hermione wouldn't have read that one… because she never got to see this page." Ron said out loud, wondering what exactly the "Price" was. He was about to look through the books to see if Hermione had a copy when his eyes caught again on the paper next to the book. The redhead carefully unfolded the paper, making sure to not damage it in anyway, and laid it flat on the table.

_To Whom Ever Found This:_

_It is vital that you do not use this spell to bring back a person from the dead, for it holds terrible consequences for both you and the one that returns. If you were able to get a hold of the book "The Price of Return" you would know why. If you do manage to bring someone through a veil, and return him or her to life, they will only have one year more to live. Yes, you read that correctly, they will only live for one additional year, and you will be forced to watch them slowly deteriorate in front of your eyes. _

_Three months after they return, they will begin to get sick. Throwing up, fainting, loss of appetite, fatigue and so on. At six months, the fainting will occur more frequently, they will lose color, and will to live. If they haven't died by nine months, they will slip into a coma, one in which they will not awaken from, and when it has been exactly a year, they will succumb and die, and will not be able to return._

_If you thought it was difficult to live without the person before, you will find it, heart wrenching and excruciatingly painful, to watch them slowly die in front of you. I can guarantee that if you are a person who holds pure love for the one in the middle realm, you will feel the pain of watching them die again, a million times over, and it will never leave your soul, until you, yourself succumb to death. _

_There is only one way to stop them from dying. A willing sacrifice must be made to the afterlife, through the portal in which you brought your loved one back. There is no other way._

_I hope that this letter finds you, before you are able to bring your pure love back, for it will save you the heartache in which I had to endure. This is my last letter before I take my own life and join my love beyond. I wish you all the luck in the world. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Kai D'Vitamors_

Ron's hands were shaking when he finished reading the paper. Sirius, Remus and Tonks had no chance, unless someone willingly died by throwing themselves through the veil for them… It was completely unfair. Those people, who loved them enough to sacrifice themselves for them, were the very people who they would want to live with.

Ron took the paper in his hands and slowly folded it, sticking it back behind the page of the book and closed the book. He wasn't sure what would be worse, no one knowing what they were dying of and being gone in nine months. Or if he told them what was happening, and no one willing to sacrifice their own lives for them. Ron was sure both Harry and Hermione would be more than willing to jump through the veil, if it meant seeing Sirius on the other side, but the problem was, with them dead, Sirius would live, and again they would be separated.

Lost in what to do, looked up at the clock, noticing that three hours had gone by. Ron put the book over on one of the far tables, so that it wouldn't be in the way, when his father came in to the library.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find the list, but it was deep in the archive room, mislabeled, and in the completely wrong section covered by a thick layer of dust."

"It's ok Dad. Thank you for finding it for us. This might just be what we need to find them." Ron breathed, pushing the book and the letter as far from his mind as possible.

"Any news I can take home to your Mum and brother?" Arthur asked.

"Well… we know where she isn't so far, but we think she might be at one of these estates. If not, we're back at square one." The younger man told his father.

Arthur nodded, "I'll tell your Mum… she'll probably have some food for all of you in the morning. We'll make sure to keep an eye out."

"Thanks Dad." Ron gave his father a hug, before dashing up the stairs to wake everyone up.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

I really wonder why no one realized that the one thing that Sirius, Remus, and Tonks all had in common was that they were the three people that came back from the dead… I thought it was obvious and that I was a stupid writer… but apparently I don't know my own talent and threw a few of you for a loop…anyway… What do you think?


	23. Moving

Ron knocked loudly on the door to Harry and Sirius room before entering

Chapter is beta'ed,

Enjoy

Chrys

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Ron knocked loudly on the door to Harry and Sirius room before entering. Seeing that Harry was half way out of bed already Ron spoke. "Dad got us the list. Two main houses, one cottage up in Scotland, and a small Manor over in Germany that belonged to his late uncle."

Harry, who had fallen into bed with his clothes on, stood up and slipped his feet into his trainers, "K, Get everyone up. Send a patronus over to George and Mandi, I want them here now. Check on Percy and Charlie, if they aren't back already they need to be."

Ron nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

By the time everyone from upstairs was dressed and in the library, George, Mandi, Percy and Charlie were all ready and waiting. Charlie had made enough coffee and tea to wake up a dragon, and everyone had a cup in their hand when Harry started talking.

"I know it's O dark thirty, but I figure we have a little over two hours until the sun comes up, and if we can use the dark to our advantage we might be able to surprise Ginny. According to the paper Arthur gave us, there are two main houses connected to the family directly, along with a half a dozen other places loosely connected. For now, our plan is to split into two groups, and storm the places at roughly the same time. If they aren't there, look for any sign that they were, as well as any clue to where they might be now."

Ron got up then, putting his cup of coffee onto the table and handed out little pieces of paper with apparition coordinates on them. "Harry and I split everyone up, into the two most effective teams that we could. Harry, Sirius, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, and myself, are going to the cottage in Scotland. Meaning of course that George, Mandi, Draco, Neville Luna, and Percy, are going to the manor in Germany."

Sirius walked over to Hermione's desk and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out two identical mirrors. He slipped the mirror holster onto his own belt, and then handed the other one to George. "Your mother has the other one, all you need to do is either say her name, or mine, this is how we are going to stay in contact. If for some reason, you cannot get a hold of me, send the message to your mother, and we'll check in with her when we can."

George nodded and attached the mirror to his belt as well.

"Also… if you need the ministry… and it damn well better be an emergency, call Molly and tell her the code word "Phoenix", she'll contact Kingsley. Don't use that unless you absolutely have to." Harry added.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Remus said, standing up and fixing his cloak.

Harry looked at everyone, catching everyone's eyes before saying, "Be careful… all of you."

All twelve of them turned on the spot and were gone.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Ginny was asleep in the far room, Hermione had made sure she waited a good amount of time before she stopped pretending to be asleep herself. She didn't need to look at Connor to know he was asleep, his snores rocked the house, and hopefully would provide a cover for any noise she might make.

Hermione had to make her move now, before Ginny woke. If she could get that wand, she had a chance of getting out of there. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

"Oaf… Bloody Hell that hurt…" Ron groaned as he was thrown on his ass into a tree.

The other five people attempting to apparate to the cottage in Scotland were thrown to the ground around him.

"Where's the house?" Charlie asked, jumping to his feet, his wand in the air, while the other brushed his behind off.

Harry got up and moved north, his wand directly in front of him. He moved about three meters before coming to a stop. "There are wards up, that's why we didn't land on our feet, we were thrown out of the warded area."

"Ginny?" Tonks asked, as she moved forward with the rest of them.

"It feels like the set of wards that I taught her a few months ago, but they aren't uncommon wards. I won't know until I break a hole in them." Harry answered.

"How are you going to know, most wizards know how to do Anti-Apparition wards." Remus asked this time.

"True enough, but everyone layers wards differently. If this is the set I taught to Ginny, it should be quite a few wards layered on top of each other in a particular pattern that Hermione and I came up with when we were hiding in the forest."

Just then Sirius' mirror began vibrating. He slipped it off of his belt and brought it up to his face, "George?"

"Sirius… we couldn't apparate in, there are at least two wards here, anti-apparition and a non-entry. Percy and I were about to break through them when Luna remembered that Harry and Hermione have a set of wards that they use, which incorporates both of those, so we thought we might check with you guys."

Harry moved back to where Sirius was standing and tipped the mirror so that he could see into it. "We were thrown back as well. The wards could belong to the Gregory's, or they could be set up by Ginny. If they are Ginny's they will be set up in a very distinct pattern. Which one of you guys are the best at wards?"

George asked around before handing the mirror off. The face that appeared was Draco's. "I've been dismantling wards for as long as I can remember, what do I need to know about these."

"If they are Ginny's you're not going to want to dismantle them completely, just make a hole in them. If you take them all down completely it will warn her." Harry thought for a moment, catching Draco's nod an thinking to himself how odd it was that he was trusting Draco with this.

"Ok, The first thing your going to have to disable is an alarm, if you don't know how to do that without setting it off ask Neville, I know he's good at disarming them." Harry watched as Draco motioned for Neville to come closer and listen. "After the alarm is the anti-apparition, which is going to be woven with a non-entry and a second alarm. Your going to need to disable the alarm, then cut through the non-entry ward. Directly after that is going to be an additional alarm. Now the way to tell if the ward is Ginny's is that the next three alarms, anti-glamour, grounding, and a non-communication ward, in that order. If they are there, don't mess with them. If you tamper with them it could have adverse effects on all of you. Once your into the wards, close them back up just without the alarms, if you leave a hole she'll know about them."

"So, Alarm, anti-apparition, woven with another alarm and a non-entry, then a third alarm and three wards for no glamour, no flying, and no communication. Is that right?" Draco asked, ticking off the wards with his fingers.

"Its quite possible that she will layer an additional alarm after the no communication ward so check for that. I taught her to put all alarms at about waist level, so look anywhere between one and one and a half meters from the ground. Once in the wards you can't fly, apparate, you can't disguise yourself in anyway including turning into an animagus, and you aren't going to be able to communicate to anyone outside of the wards."

Draco and Neville both nodded, "Anything else?" Neville asked.

"She wouldn't have blocked the floo, so if you need to get out fast, try to use the floo, it will be her way of getting in and out of the wards without having to cut a hole in them."

"Got it… Good Luck." Said Neville as he walked away from the mirror, in order to begin on the first alarm.

Harry stared into the mirror and Draco got the story Harry's eyes were telling him. "I'll take care of her if she's here."

Harry nodded and tapped the mirror twice with his finger closing the connection. He handed the mirror back to Sirius, "Message Molly, tell her to keep her floo open just in case we need an escape plan."

Sirius opened the mirror and did as Harry said.

Harry moved back to the ward and touched it lightly with his hand.

"You know… it would have been impossible to map all of Hogwarts without cutting a hole in a ward or two." Remus said, stepping up next to Harry.

"Yeah… what about alarms?"

"James was the one that was good with alarms." Sirius answered standing on the other side of Harry.

"Ron, Charlie, Tonks? Any of you good at alarms?" Harry asked.

The three shook their heads and Harry nodded. "I do the wards, Hermione does the alarms… Bloody Hell."

"You do the wards, and Moony and I will do the alarms. Just because Prongs used to do them doesn't mean we didn't do a few our selves."

"Alright…" Harry answered and pulled out his wand, running it against the ward from right above his head down to his feet. His wand passed up and down a few times, each time the movement becoming smaller until his wand stopped near his knees. Harry tapped the ward and the alarm line lit up a florescent orange.

"Let's get to it."

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

The wand was in the air, hovering over the table. Hermione concentrated on moving the wand closer to her, making sure to keep it from falling to the ground when a ripple of magic from outside hit her. The wand dropped a few feet before Hermione's magic caught it again. She didn't have time to figure out where the external magic was coming from and continued to pull her wand towards her.

Hermione wasn't prepared for the second wave of magic to crest against her. She lost her concentration completely and dropped the wand.

But Hermione never heard the wand hit the floor. She wondered if maybe it had been hidden by Connor's snores. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and instantly realized why she hadn't heard the wand hit the floor. It hadn't. Instead none other than Ginny held the wand in the air.

"I should have guessed that you would try wandless magic." Ginny stated, waving the wand and turning on all of the lights, waking Connor up.

Hermione was about to respond when she felt a third wave of magic. She watched Ginny closely to see if she felt the same wave. It didn't look as if Ginny felt it.

Ginny shook her head and gripped the wand in her hand, "Crucio!" she screamed, holding Hermione under the curse for an entire minute before letting her up and turning to Connor and repeating the curse.

Hermione was panting, tears streaming down her face when Ginny stepped directly in front of her and tipped Hermione's head up with the tip of the wand. "You have been nothing but a bother to me. Even when we were back in school, you always had first dibs on Harry. He trusted you more, he cared about you more. You've been in my way since he met you, and luckily for me, you'll be out of the picture once and for all in just a few short hours."

Ginny slipped Hermione and Connor's wands into her back pocket and raised her own. She waved it at the two prisoners in front of her, causing them to stand. "I'm sure you'll appreciate what I'm going to do Hermione. My plan includes just a tiny bit more than what I told you yesterday… I'm not just going to push you two through, but use a ritual I found to close the Veil… forever."

After a few swishes of her wand, Hermione and Connor were clad in white hooded robes that were covered in red rune patterns with a black sash around the waist.

"I'm sure Hermione recognizes the rune patterns on your robes." Ginny spat, smirking at them.

Hermione studied the patterns that she could see. With everyone she recognized, Hermione's hope for escape grew dimmer and dimmer. "You're sick…"

Ginny's smirk was one of pure evil, "Not only have I locked your powers so that you cannot use them even if you get a wand, I've also weakened you so that the longer you wear those robes the less life you will have in you, and the best part is… I've made you a conduit of power, so that I can channel enough magic to completely decimate the veil and the well of power it sits on."

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

"Is she here Sirius?" Harry asked, as Padfoot sent out one last wave of magic.

"There are three people within range."

"But is one of them Hermione?" Charlie asked.

"I think so, I'm not 100 sure, but it feels like her." Sirius answered.

"How far away?"

"I'm not sure Moony… a mile, maybe two." Sirius slid his wand into the holster.

"Better get running then." Tonks quipped.

With a few nods the group broke into a run.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

"There is no one here but us." Percy said in a huff as he lowered his wand.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, hoping he was wrong.

"The spell came back negative."

"Damn it… Half an hour on wards to find out that there is no one here." Neville yelled, pissed off that he had worked so hard for nothing.

A sudden thought struck Mandi. "Does the spell work if they are under ground level?"

"No… it only works ground level and up." Percy answered.

George nodded and put his arm around Mandi, "So, they could be here, but just in the cellar right?"

Percy thought for a second, "It's a possibility."

"Then what the bloody hell are we doing standing around here?" Neville stated, turning around and starting away towards the house.

Draco snorted and raised his hand, "You heard the man, better get started…"

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Charlie who had been running in the front of the pack, raised his arm, signaling the group to stop. "Cottage is right in front of us."

Sirius checked his watch, "We don't have much time before sun comes up."

"We need to know what we are up against before we just go storming in there." Piped up Ron, who was looking through the trees, trying to get a good look through the front cottage window.

"Let me see what comes from doing the finder spell again, maybe if I'm close enough I can get some more information." Sirius said, moving up next to Charlie, but still hidden behind the large trees of the forest that surrounds the cottage.

"Ginny won't be able to feel it will she?" Harry asked.

The older man shook his head, "She won't be able to feel it, Hermione might, but only because of the connection we have."

Harry nodded, "K."

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Hermione stood next to Connor; her hands were bound behind her back, her feet stuck to the ground. Ginny was running around the room trying to find her notebook. Hermione figured she had probably written down the spell to close the veil in it, maybe even the directions on how to get into the department of mysteries as well. But Hermione couldn't care less. Instead of watching her kidnapper run around looking for some notebook, Hermione had her eyes closed, attempting to find what caused the waves of magic that it seemed only she could feel.

She hadn't felt a wave in over an hour and was about to give up when she felt it again. She let the first one crash over her, expecting a second one. When the second wave came she use her own magic to counteract the wave sending it back. Within a matter of seconds she got a very distinct picture of six people, hiding amongst the trees. Hermione was shocked, realizing that the waves were from someone performing a finder spell. Generally the people you were looking for were not supposed to be able to feel the spell, but people who were connected through intense situations had reported some cases of feeling the magic. Knowing that the spell was cast in three waves, Hermione braced herself for the last one, intending to send it back like before to get a better feel of who was out in the trees.

She could see the outlines of six people, and her heart stopped when she recognized all of them. They were here to save her… she just hoped they did it soon before Ginny noticed them, or decided it was time to leave.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Sirius grinned, "She's in there all right… and she knows we are out here. When I sent in the spell, she threw it right back. Hermione, and I assume, Connor are standing in the middle of the room, Ginny is moving around the cabin."

"So, what's the plan?" Ron asked.

"We storm the place…Charlie and Ron to the right, Remus and Tonks take the left and Sirius and I will come straight in. Go in, stun and tie up Ginny, make sure Hermione is completely safe, then call in the cavalry." Harry ordered as he watched the four move off to the side. He just hoped they were fast enough.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

"Ah… Found it!" Ginny grabbed her notebook. She opened it up and checked the front page nodding her head a few times. "Great, lets go."

Ginny raised her wand and motioned with it for the two to move closer to her. The moveable pedestals they stood on, slid across the ground until both Hermione and Connor were directly in front of the fireplace. She threw floo powder into the fire, and moved Connor into it while saying "The Far Room." Connor quickly disappeared.

She was about to throw a second handful in when the front door was blown open.

"Hermione!" Screamed Sirius.

Ginny panicked stepping into the fire and pulling Hermione along with her. Hermione saw Sirius in the doorframe, "The Veil!" Hermione screamed as Ginny finished pulling her in and yelled out their destination.

"Damn it… Where did they go?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't hear what Ginny said, but if Hermione is right… I think Ginny plans to push her through the veil."


	24. The Sacrifice

Jumps into floo, straight to the burrow

Don't yell at me I know it took a long time but my life sucks right now so it's hard to force myself to write but here it is anyway

Chapter is beta'ed

Enjoy

Chrys

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Harry didn't hesitate; he immediately ran to the floo and screamed out "The Burrow."

The rest of the group followed.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

"Ginny has taken them to the department of Mysteries. Do you know any faster way to get into the Arch room than the normal way of the spinning room?" Harry asked Arthur, who had been up and waiting for news.

Arthur thought for a second. "The Head of the Department's office is next to that room, he has a floo that is open to the ministry's main floo's. The fastest way would be to get to the atrium and then use the floo system there to get into his office."

Sirius nodded, "Good, when the others get here tell them to follow in the same way, but to be quite about it, we don't want something spooking her and causing an accident."

"I'm going with you… Molly can tell them, but I'm going with you."

Sirius and Harry looked at each other for a moment, then back at the others. "Ok, Hurry and wake her up, then follow us in, we don't know how long we have." Harry answered him.

Charlie grabbed the jar of floo powder from the mantel and held it out, "Atrium first, then the office, quite as possible."

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Hermione and Connor were both tied tightly to the legs of the arch with a red and black rope. Hermione watched Ginny place the three power stones that made up the other three points of the pentagon. She heard Ginny mutter to herself a list.

"Powerful seven to create it, Check. Sits on a power well, check. New power… previously cracked it… weak one to finish the job… check and check."

Ginny's words sunk in and Hermione shook… how the bloody fuck was she going to get out of this, and where in Merlin's pants was her men?

As if conjured by the mere thought, Hermione watched as Harry, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Charlie Arthur and Tonks slipped into the room, far above the platform. Harry caught her eye and made a "shush" motion with his hand. Relief flooded through her body, that is until she caught sight of Ginny directly in front of the veil with her wand raised and pointed at her.

There wasn't enough time, Hermione realized, enough for what ever Harry was planning… she needed to stall.

"Ginny. You realize that you don't actually have to kill us to go through with your plan… I mean, obliviate Connor, and me stun all three of us. And when Harry gets here, you can still claim that you don't remember anything. Your plan will work without you killing us."

"You'll still be in love with Harry, and him with you… you have to die for him to give up on you." Ginny spit these words out, hating that it was the truth

"Make it so I can only remember bringing Sirius back… it will be just me and him, and you can have Harry. He was going to propose the day he caught you, if he thinks that you weren't in your right mind he has to forgive you." Hermione hoped that they moved fast enough for what ever they had planned, because this line of thought wasn't going to go very far for very long.

Ginny's face turned cold and hard and Hermione wondered if maybe she was possessed or truly under some dark curse. "I would rather sacrifice myself into the veil than ever see you and Sirius fucking Black together again."

As she said this Sirius stepped out from behind the veil next to Hermione, his wand raised at Ginny.

If the Veil had been alive at that moment it would have looked around, shrugged it's shoulders and said "Good enough for me."

Due to the fact that the veil wasn't actually alive, and couldn't say that, instead the long cloth that hung from the top rose up as if pushed by a unfelt wind, and engulfed Ginny, pulling her in.

"NO!!" screamed Conner, Ginny's spells dissolving, the rune covered cloaks disappearing and releasing Hermione and Connor's bonds. What happened next, few would ever understand, because before anyone realized what was happening, Connor leaped through the veil after Ginny.

Hermione wanted to turn into Sirius arms, but found he was no longer standing next to her, but instead 10 feet above the ground, floating with his back arched to the ceiling and a think black smoke leaving his body. Hermione blinked and turned her head, catching sight of Tonks and Remus' body in the same positions.

"The _Sacrifice_ has been accepted." Came a booming voice from no where.

"What 'Sacrifice' and who are you?" Screamed Harry scared to death of why they were hanging in the air.

Hermione ran as fast as humanly possible to Harry, wrapping her arms around him, tears running down her face as they watched the dark black smoke leave the bodies in the air.

It took Ron a second before it all clicked, "The Sacrifice! Merlin, Ginny did it without even knowing!"

"RON! What the bloody hell are you talking about?" yelled Hermione.

"The book that you threw through the veil… the next page was stuck to it, it had more instructions. You fulfilled the spell accidentally. There was also a letter from someone who had already used the spell. It explained that if you used the spell, it would only give you one more year of life with them, and they would slowly start to die after the third month… that's why they were all getting sick. It said that the only way to save them at that point is if someone made a willing sacrifice through the veil. The last thing Ginny said was that she would rather 'Sacrifice herself' through the veil than see you and Sirius together… and then he came out right next to you. She fulfilled the sacrifice that was needed without even knowing what she was doing."

Everyone in the room, which now included the other group that had been with George, stared at Ron as if he had grown two more heads. Not only had Ron just pulled a Dumbledore by explaining everything that not even Hermione understood, but also Ginny had gone and saved the lives of the people she was hell bent to destroy.

A sound of clapping could be heard far off, and everyone looked around to find the source. After a minute, outlines of people could be seen on the platform that the veil stood on. By the time the outlines turned into full-fledged human beings, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were back on ground.

Hermione ran to Sirius, who engulfed her in a huge hug. She figured Harry would follow but instead he made his way to the platform, because standing there were his parents. Even more surprising was the fact that standing to the side of both of them, was Fred and some girl that no one had ever seen before.

"FRED!" came the strangled cry of George, Charlie, Percy, and Arthur, who all ran as fast as they could down the steps to him.

George stopped a foot away and raised a hand slowly, reaching out to his twin and placing a hand on his shoulder, not expecting to, but finding solid muscle. There wasn't a second hesitation before George threw both of his arms around his twin, holding on to him as tightly as possible and sobbing.

James spoke then. "I am so sorry. We didn't know about the curse when we sent you back."

Sirius walked towards the Potters bringing Hermione in tow. "Like you said, fate has a plan, but we still have to make choices."

James nodded, and acknowledged Tonks and Remus on the other side of the room, before he turned to his son, who was standing right in front of him. "You have no idea how proud we are."

Harry nodded, "You know… you two sure pop up a lot for being dead." James and Lily smiled and gave soft laughs, "But there is one thing that I've never done when you have come back, that I've always wanted to do."

Lily ran her hand gently over her son's cheek, "What's that?"

Harry didn't say a word, but slid his around both of his parents' shoulders, and hugged them; silent tears streaming down his face.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

"Why didn't you stay in the room… you could have come back with them." George asked, who still hadn't let go of his mirror image.

"I had choice, I could stay, or I could join my true love on the other side." Fred looked over at the very beautiful girl to his right. "Funny thing about soul mates, according to laws, you only have to meet once before they are either one can die. Trisha was a customer once; whom I thought was the most beautiful girl in the world. Before we could go on our first date though, a horribly aimed bludger from a pick up game of Quidditch hit her in her head, and she died. George I knew you were strong enough. You got Hermione as a best friend, Mandi as a soul mate, and our family, minus Ginny… not to mention that two of the original four Marauders are alive again, just think of all the mess you could make if you set your mind to it!"

This made everyone in the room laugh, George and the Marauders the most. George looked over at the blond next to his brother, "Trisha?"

The girl smiled, "Nice to meet you, George. Your brother never stops talking about you."

George didn't know what to say to her, he was trying so hard to hold back his tears, he was speechless.

Luckily, Mandi did know what to say. "From one soul mate to another… I think I got the better one."

Everyone listening laughed.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

"As far as family reunions go, this has to be the best and oddest one I've ever attended." Said deep voice directly behind Sirius.

But Sirius didn't turn immediately. Hermione did, and was shocked. She stared at Sirius and then at the new comer and back, but didn't say a word.

"Yeah well… family was never really my strong suit." He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, scared of turning around.

"Not your fault, we were all pretty fucked up… the lot of us."

Sirius turned around and the eyes that Hermione loved so much, locked with those of his younger brother. "Regulus."

"Sirius… You look good."

Sirius stared at him, and did as others had been doing in the last few minutes, wrapped his arms around his brother and held on tightly. "I'm so sorry…"

Regulus just shook his head; "You have nothing to be sorry for. I figured at very young age that mom and dad would like me more if I was a perfect Slytherin," he shrugged without letting go of his brother, "Second born syndrome I guess… but the whole time, I just wanted to be like you."

"I think you redeemed yourself in the end," Hermione stated, as she watched the brothers hug.

Regulus looked at Hermione, "I'm glad that you think so." He turned back to his brother, "Think you could forgive me?"

"You're my brother… and you always will be." He let go of Regulus with one arm and wrapped it instead around Hermione; "I'd like you to meet Hermione, one of the loves of my life."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Regulus." Hermione extended her hand, and instead was pulled into an awkward three-way hug.

"Believe me, to meet the woman that saved his life. The pleasure is all mine."

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

"I'm not dumb enough to think that you guys will get to stay… but how long before you have to go back?" Harry asked of his parents.

We have about a half an hour from when we appeared… and it will be the last time. You have a long and happy life ahead of you, and we will be watching, but none of us can come back again. And none of you can tell the Ministry about any of this."

Harry looked up at the stairs that surround the pedestal. Draco and Neville sat speaking about something or another, both of which nodded. He also caught sight of Luna standing in the corner speaking to a very beautiful woman with long blond hair who he assumed was her mother. Remus and Tonks stood near Sirius watching him and his brother. Harry nodded "I'm sure we are all just glad that you got to come back for the time that you did."

A few moments later the door at the top of the stairs opened and in came Molly, and Bill, who upon seeing Fred ran down the stairs and joined the rest of the family, crying and hugging all over him.

"How come Ginny didn't come back?" Harry asked.

"Because she is still in the middle ground, fighting for a way back to earth. Her soul will be at rest soon." Lily answered her son.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

Twenty minutes later, Hermione had met the Potters, and had been thanked profusely for not only saving their son's life so many times, but also Sirius'. Neville had met Luna's mother, asking her permission to marry her daughter, which she gave. Fred and George got to know each other's soul mates, and both approved completely. Molly had laved her son with attention, and told them that when George and Mandi got married, she would make sure there was special place set aside for Fred and Trisha. Draco had even gone so far as to meet Regulus and the Potter's, apparently Harry thought he was being left out. He had also apologized to Hermione about… well everything. She of course forgave him with a hug.

Lily told them all that it was time for them to leave, which inspired another round of hugs, tears and kisses from just about everyone before the five moved towards the veil. They gripped each other's hands, slowly dissolving, their eyes never leaving the ones they had come back for.

Hermione was pressed tightly between Harry and Sirius. George held Mandi, Arthur held Molly, Neville had his arms wrapped around Luna, Remus and Tonks held hands, and Charlie, Bill, Percy and Draco stood, watching them disappear one final time.

HPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHGHPSBHG

You guys have no idea how hard it was to write that chapter. I kept crying… anyway, hope you liked it. Please review… (PS. Not the end of the story)


	25. The End

Chapter: Unbetaed

Chapter: beta'ed

One note…. BREAKING DAWN ROCKED!

Enjoy

Chrys

HPHGSBHPHGSBHPHGSB

"Guys, you do realize I can walk right?" Hermione said from her perch in Sirius' arms.

Harry opened the door to their bedroom for Sirius and watched as he deposited her on the bed. "But you shouldn't have to."

Sirius began pulling Hermione's clothes off as fast as he could, and was able to hear Harry behind him doing the same. Sirius was ripping her thong from her body when Harry laid himself, completely naked, down on the bed beside her and began worshiping her body with his talented mouth and fingers. Sirius took a second to rip his own clothes off before joining them.

Both men attacked her rosy nipples, sucking, licking, and nipping at them, while their hands gently roamed over her body, stroking her hip, running fingers lightly down her thighs, sliding over her most intimate parts slowly and teasingly. Her hands tangled in the sheets as she moaned their names, not knowing whose rough hands were pleasuring her more.

Sirius captured her lips mid-moan, swallowing the sound as he kissed her thoroughly, his tongue caressing every delicious recess of her mouth. His hand tweaked her still wet nipple, causing her to arch her entire body into his, her kiss becoming more ferocious.

Harry had taken the opportunity to slide down her body, kissing a wet trail from her breasts down her stomach and to her honeyed center. His teeth captured her clit lightly, sending shock waves through her body. He grinned against her body and slid two fingers inside of her.

She was gasping for breath, forcing herself to break her kiss with Sirius so that she wouldn't pass out from lack of oxygen. She could see Sirius' grinning face above her and returned it, gasping and moaning as Harry did wicked things to her, preparing her to be in the middle, just the way she liked. His fingers stretched her, pleasured her, and brought her to orgasm. Harry grinned as he watched her hands grip Sirius's powerful arms on either side of her head as her entire body went into pleasurable convulsions.

Neither man allowed her to come down from her high. Instead Harry pushed himself into her completely, and captured her mouth in a mind-blowing kiss. He rolled them over so she was ridding him. She went crazy on top of him, rocking her hips back and forth, impaling herself on him over and over again.

Sirius gave them a few moments together before he joined them, wrapping his hands around her waist and holding her down on top of the younger man. She knew what he was doing and flattened herself against Harry's strong body. She gave him a huge smile; "I am so in love with both of you."

Harry grinned back stroking a stray hair out of her face. He could feel Sirius' cock slide against his balls and into Hermione slowly. "Me too, more than anything." He watched emotions wash over Hermione's face as she was filled completely. 

They found their rhythm. Not just any rhythm, but one that belong solely to the three of them, bucking against each other, riding out the waves upon waves of pleasure between them. Orgasms brought stars to their eyes and they collapsed.

"Don't ever leave us again." Sirius said after a few minutes of trying to catch his breath.

Hermione who was still laying snugly in-between her men smiled, "Never ever again."

HPHGSBHPHGSBHPHGSB

"Mandi… I got a question for you." George said. He was lying on his back in her bed.

Mandi was spread across him, her cheek pressed against his naked chest, and her fingers gently played with the hair on his chest. "I have an answer."

"If I asked you to quit Hermione's shop what would you say?"

Mandi looked up at him. "I would ask you why."

"Well… I am looking for someone for my shop… I don't really want to work the shop by myself anymore… its hard when I'm the only person there…"

"You want to steel me away from Hermione to come work for you…"

George kind of shrugged and didn't meet her eyes. "Not work… for me, exactly… more like my partner."

Mandi looked shocked but before she could respond he leaned over and grabbed something out of the drawer on the nightstand. He flipped open a small black box with one hand and laid the box on his chest in front of her face. "A partner in both business… and life. Would you marry me Mandi?"

Mandi saw the simple gold band with a smoky Topaz gem, surrounded by small diamonds, and it brought tears to her eyes. How could he know her so well in such little time? She covered George's hand over the box and smiled up at him, her eyes locking with his. "Of course."

She kissed him then. It was another hour before they remembered to slide the ring onto her finger.

HPHGSBHPHGSBHPHGSB

The New Years party at Hermione's house was full of surprises and announcements. George and Mandi told their family of their good news, and Hermione didn't even look sad that she was losing Mandi for the shop.

When the Lupins joined them Teddy immediately ran to Harry asking to be picked up. When Harry complied Teddy gave him the biggest smile in the world. "Guess what?" he practically yelled gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

"What, short stuff?" Harry responded, ruffling the kid's green hair.

"I'm gonna be a brother!" Teddy shouted, giggling in Harry's arms.

All of the eyes in the room rose to Remus and Tonks who were still standing by the fire. Remus had his arm around his wife, stroking her shoulder and watching his son. "Way to spill the beans there kid."

" 'orry Daddy…"

Remus smiled and looked around… "Twins!"

The excitement over whelmed the happy couple.

Sirius slipped his arms around Hermione's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He smiled over at Teddy who was still in Harry's arms next to them. "When are you gonna start popping out little marauders?"

Hermione leaned back into Sirius' arms and relaxed. "You two are going to have to make an honest woman out of me first."

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "I'm thinking we need our own Quidditch team…"

"Hogwarts will be busting at the seems." Harry said proudly, looking around the room and thinking of the new generation to come.

"With all of our kids there at the same time… how it will remain standing, I don't know." Sirius kissed Hermione's shoulder softly and pulled something out of his pocket. He slid the silver ring over Hermione's finger. It had a wavy design to it, and held two onyx gems on top. She stared at it for a moment, a beautiful smile spreading across her face, but before she could say anything. Harry's free hand covered hers and she felt another piece of metal sliding down the same finger. When he removed his hand a second wavy silver band appeared, its curves fitting perfectly into the other one. This ring held an emerald that sat between the two onyx gems.

"It's interesting that you mention making you a honest woman… because we were wondering if you would make us honest men?" Sirius asked softly.

"I don't know… I like the sinful sides of you both." Hermione

HPHGSBHPHGSBHPHGSB

By the time everyone stopped having kids, there were enough for a few Quidditch teams.

Remus and Tonks stopped at three. Their twins Wolfe and Alice were both born with exceptional intelligence and Tonk's ability to morph. The only sign of any wolfish traits was Wolfe's rather bushy thick golden brown hair.

Bill and Flur had two. Victory, born on the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts, and Vanessa who came screaming into the world three years later.

Charlie and Ron took a page from the same book. They married beautiful women from their own professions, but never had any children, as neither of their wives wanted to give up their careers. Neither man had a problem with being the very best uncles.

George and Mandi had twins, the cutest little troublemakers, Calie and Demi. Bright blue eyes and matching brownish-red curls made them appear quite innocent. Then again you had to remember whom their father was. Weasley Wizard Weases expanded all over the world, and the family took advantage of that in order to travel as often as possible.

Percy was married to his work, he never settled down, and ended up becoming Minister of Magic when Kingsley resigned.

Luna and Neville were married a year to the day after Neville had asked her mother for her permission. They had one little boy named Frank. He had his mother's bright face, and the hazel eyes of his father. Neville kept his shop in Hogsmead, supplying the school and town with whatever magical plants and herbs they needed. Luna took over the Charms position at the school, quickly becoming the favorite professor there.

Draco took over the Potions Class when Slughorn decided he couldn't teach any longer. He married a girl named Renee who had attended a magical school in the states. Apparently triplets ran in her family. Two boys and a girl, Scorpious, Herc, and Echo. Both boys took after their father, but Echo was clearly her mother's daughter, long straight brown hair, tan skin and green eyes. Draco had kept his word to Harry, and they had been friends ever since.

Harry, Sirius, and Hermione were married on February 1st.Acording to an old magical practice, when the three were married a spell held that any children would be biologically the children of all three people. Very few people had known about the spell as when it had been created most marriages between more than two people involved two women and only one man. Apparently there had been enough relationships like their own to constitute a spell to be made. Lily Rose was born nine months later on Halloween. Dark brown hair and gray eyes complemented a face that was clearly her mother's. They were able to give Lily an Irish Twin, meaning that her brother, Range Orion was born just eleven months later, a day after Harry's birthday. They would both start at Hogwarts the same year. Where Lily was dark, Range was lighter, dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Everyone had to admit he looked quite a bit like Regulus. Two sets of twins rounded off their family. The boys were born first, Brian and James, both had Harry's green eyes, and wavy brown hair. Two years later, Anna and Chrystal joined them, black hair and dark brown eyes. One short of a Quidditch team they stopped, Anna and Chrys' birth had been difficult for Hermione, and neither Harry nor Sirius wanted to put her in danger.

The year before Lily and Range left for Hogwarts, Sirius and Harry came home from an assignment with a small five-year-old boy. His parents had been killed by the group of wizards they had been after for the last two months, and he had no where to go. Hermione took him in with open arms. Kevin had blond air and blue eyes, blue eyes that were much to old for a child so young. His new family did absolutely everything to welcome him with open arms.

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams were filled with some of the best players Hogwarts had ever seen. Scorpious and Herc, Seeker and Keeper respectively, never really had a chance…

And all was well…

HPHGSBHPHGSBHPHGSB

If you noticed all of the names I apologize but as I just finished Breaking Dawn last night, I couldn't help but pull their names into it. Renee, Alice, Rose, Wolfe and Vanessa (Nesse and Wolfe… if you get this joke leave me a message because Breaking Dawn was more than funny).

Anyway. This is The End. Just like the final page of Breaking Dawn… THE END. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a message and let me know… I haven't been getting many reviews lately, especially not on A Darker Tale… anyway let me know what you think about this. and if you are a twilight fan as well, I don't' mind if you add a note about the final book as well.

This is my longest story ever, and I have more reviews for this story than all of my other ones. I just want to say thank you to my fans, and thank you to Frost for keeping me going back in chapter 8 when I got stuck… I couldn't do it without all of you. Also a big thank you to Beta's who will be working on all of the un-betaed chapters and that keep me and my readers sane.

Love you all

Chrys


End file.
